<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your turn by indigo night (laehys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619326">your turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/indigo%20night'>indigo night (laehys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/indigo%20night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo começou com um jogo de "Verdade ou Desafio".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>postado originalmente lá no spirit, mas tô trazendo pra cá pra deixar o perfil completinho kk<br/>comecei a escrever para treinar minha escrita de smut mesmo, mas só fica pwp lá pra metade mesmo oops</p><p>só avisando que a ideia inicial era ser algo beeem clichê mesmo askksjjkad pq realmente era pra treinar escrita........e aí cresceu pra tudo isso rip</p><p>vcs podem me achar no <a href="https://twitter.com/pinkhrj">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rensungie">ccat</a> &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tudo tinha sido culpa de Donghyuck. Foi ele quem fez com que eles chegassem àquele ponto, Renjun pensou, enquanto olhava para um Mark de cabeça para baixo, com o rosto extremamente vermelho, e tentando não cair enquanto Jaemin e Chenle faziam cócegas na sua cintura.</p><p>Ele não aguentou nem dois segundos e caiu no chão, o barulho da pancada mal conseguindo ser escutado pelas risadas que todos eles davam.</p><p>Mark, ainda bem vermelho, apenas gargalhou e voltou a sentar no círculo, virando outro copo cheio. Ele girou a garrafa vazia que estava no meio do círculo e todos eles riram, batendo palmas, quando ela parou na frente de Jisung.</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente.</em>
</p><p>Desde o início daquele jogo, vários minutos atrás, Jisung só tinha tido que falar uma verdade. Por algum motivo que não tinha como ser explicado, a garrafa parecia não querer parar nele.</p><p>Mas era Mark quem ia perguntar, algo que Chenle reclamou bastante:</p><p>— Isso não é justo! Mark-hyung vai falar algo bem leve para ele e depois vai demorar séculos para ser a sua vez de novo!</p><p>E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.</p><p>Após Jisung ser desafiado a comer metade de um limão, o jogo continuou na mesma forma de antes, sendo algo que fez Donghyuck reclamar logo após Jeno ter que vestir cinco pares de meia ao mesmo tempo e Chenle ter tentado comer uma maçã sem usar as mãos.</p><p>— Não é para ser assim — Donghyuck resmungou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. — A gente está fazendo desafios leves demais. Cadê aqueles que vão causar confusão? Os que vão fazer vocês não quererem completá-los?</p><p>Chenle rolou os olhos e girou a garrafa, abrindo um sorriso grande ao ver em quem tinha parado.</p><p>— Não se preocupe mais, Donghyuck-hyung. O seu desejo é uma ordem.</p><p>Os garotos caíram na gargalhada ao ver a expressão de Donghyuck que encarava a garrafa à sua frente como se não conseguisse acreditar no que via.</p><p>— Você se fodeu agora, Hyuck! — Jaemin disse.</p><p>Chenle pensou durante um momento, um sorriso de lado se formando em sua boca enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente.</p><p>— Vai logo, Chenle! — Renjun falou, tentando acelerar.</p><p>— Eu desafio você a dar um beijo na pessoa que você acha que o humor mais combina com o seu.</p><p>Renjun bateu palmas, rindo alto ao ver o rosto do seu amigo se contorcer numa careta.</p><p>— Ah, mas assim não vale — Jisung disse. — E se o outro não quiser?</p><p>— Donghyuck-hyung queria algo mais intenso, então para ele é assim — Chenle falou, com um tom de finalidade.</p><p>Donghyuck resmungou, mas ele já estava saindo de sua posição e sentando-se nos seus joelhos, então Renjun imaginava que Donghyuck não estava tão contra a situação como ele fazia parecer.</p><p>— É só um jogo, gente — Jaemin falou, ao notar como alguns dos meninos pareciam tensos enquanto esperavam por Donghyuck agir. — Não precisam sair surtando, né? Somos todos amigos aqui.</p><p>Renjun não sabia se Jaemin agiria da mesma forma como dizia caso Donghyuck se jogasse em cima dele, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio e esperar.</p><p>Com toda a atenção sobre ele, Donghyuck tomou o seu tempo, pensando.</p><p>— Vamos, Hyuck — Mark disse. — Acelera aí.</p><p>— Está apressado para receber um beijo, hyung? — Chenle brincou. Mark se calou no mesmo instante, ficando vermelho.</p><p>— Sem deixar as coisas ficarem estranhas depois, ok? — Donghyuck disse.</p><p>Eles assentiram com a cabeça e Donghyuck sorriu, engatinhando pelo meio do círculo para o outro lado. Renjun viu Jisung respirar fundo e relaxar quando Donghyuck se afastou dele, mas Renjun ficou ainda mais tenso ao ver que Donghyuck se aproximava <em>dele e de Jaemin.</em></p><p>— Hyuck! — Jaemin gritou, fazendo um bico e soltando barulho de beijo, esticando os braços como se fosse tentar agarrá-lo.</p><p>Por um momento Renjun pensou que Donghyuck ia cair nos braços de Jaemin, mas então o garoto retrucou, virando para o lado:</p><p>— Sai daí, Nana.</p><p>E então Donghyuck estava na sua frente.</p><p>Renjun arregalou os olhos, apontando para o seu próprio peito como se quisesse dizer <em>“Eu?”</em> e Donghyuck rolou os olhos como se respondesse <em>“Sim, você, seu idiota.”</em></p><p>No segundo seguinte, tudo o que Renjun conseguia sentir era a mão de Donghyuck na sua bochecha e os lábios do garoto contra os seus. Renjun sequer conseguiu piscar antes de Donghyuck se afastar e voltar para a sua posição, os gritos ensurdecedores dos outros ao seu redor fazendo seus ouvidos doerem.</p><p>Donghyuck não perdeu tempo em girar a garrafa de novo e continuar a brincadeira. Renjun passou as costas da mão sobre a boca só para prevenir, mas não havia nenhum resquício do outro ali.</p><p>Depois daquilo, o jogo realmente aumentou de nível. Ninguém havia beijado outra pessoa, mas após Renjun ver Mark ser desafiado por Chenle para lamber o cotovelo de Jisung (que reclamou e gritou a cada segundo), Renjun não pensou duas vezes em escolher por “verdade” quando a garrafa parou na sua frente e seria Chenle quem escolheria.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que você não quer desafio? — Chenle perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Eu tenho certeza de que não quero se é vindo de você.</p><p>— Renjun não é besta — Jeno falou, sentado do lado de Mark. — A gente já sabe que desafio vindo de você não é coisa boa.</p><p>— Ahhhh, mas assim não tem graça — Donghyuck disse.</p><p>— Cuidado com o que você fala, Hyuck — Jaemin falou. — Você não sabe o que pode acabar vindo para o seu lado.</p><p>Chenle demorou um pouco mais do que o normal para escolher uma pergunta, e Renjun estava nervoso com o que ia sair da boca do mais jovem.</p><p>— Qual foi o pior beijo que você já teve e por quê? — Chenle, por fim, perguntou. — E não vale escolher entre selinho ou coisa assim, tem que ser de língua.</p><p>Renjun exalou com força, rindo.</p><p>— Esse é fácil — ele disse. — Nenhum.</p><p>— Hã?</p><p>— Como assim?</p><p>Renjun apenas deu de ombros e repetiu:</p><p>— Nenhum.</p><p>— Ok, você gostou de todos — Chenle falou. — Mas entre eles você tem que escolher ao menos um para falar agora.</p><p><em>Ah</em>. </p><p>— Não, gente — Renjun disse, balançando uma mão e rindo da cara de confusão dos outros. — Não tem resposta porque eu nunca beijei alguém antes.</p><p>Teve um silêncio constrangedor por um momento, mas então Donghyuck exclamou do outro lado do círculo:</p><p>— Ai meu deus, Renjun. Por favor não me diga que eu roubei seu primeiro beijo — ele disse, a sua voz com tom de pavor. — Eu ia me sentir horrível por causa disso.</p><p>— Não, Hyuck, não se preocupe — Renjun respondeu, rindo. — Não foi meu primeiro selinho.</p><p>Donghyuck respirou, aliviado, seus ombros relaxando. Renjun rolou os olhos com todo o drama sendo feito.</p><p>— É só um beijo. Não é nada demais.</p><p>— Uau, eu não esperava isso de você, Injunnie — Jaemin disse. — Eu pensei que você teria beijado ao menos um dos milhões de pretendentes que estão aos seus pés.</p><p>Renjun ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Vocês todos já beijaram alguém antes?</p><p>Ele recebeu vários acenos de cabeça e <em>“sim” </em>como resposta, e Renjun olhou surpreso para os garotos ao seu redor. Ele sabia das histórias de alguns deles, mas Renjun nunca tinha ouvido Jeno falar algo do assunto antes.</p><p>Ainda assim, Renjun encarou Jisung do outro lado do círculo, erguendo uma sobrancelha debochada.</p><p>— Você não engana ninguém, Park Jisung. Não adianta mentir.</p><p>O garoto em questão ruborizou com força com a atenção que recebeu, mas ninguém riu ou zoou dele.</p><p>— Bem, como Renjunnie disse, não é nada demais — Mark falou, tentando mudar o assunto. — Cada um tem seu tempo e não tem problema nenhum isso.</p><p>— Então a pergunta foi tecnicamente respondida, não é? — Jeno perguntou.</p><p>— É, acho que sim — Chenle disse, dando de ombros.</p><p>Satisfeito e se sentindo vitorioso por não ter tido que fazer algo intenso ou estranho como desafio, Renjun girou a garrafa animadamente.</p><p>Enquanto Mark respondia algo, Renjun sentiu que alguém o estava encarando com força, e quando ele se virou um pouco, viu que era Jaemin que o fitava.</p><p>— O que foi? — Renjun perguntou baixinho, não querendo atrapalhar Mark e seu desafio de recitar um poema erótico o mais sério possível.</p><p>— Nada não — Jaemin respondeu, mas ele continuou olhando por um momento, sua testa levemente franzida, e depois virou para a frente.</p><p>Confuso, Renjun voltou para a brincadeira e tentou ignorar o que tinha acontecido.</p><p>Mark falhou miseravelmente o seu desafio e teve que virar um outro copo, seu rosto permanentemente vermelho por todo o álcool que tinha ingerido. Àquela altura, todos eles já estavam longe de sóbrios, mas Mark e Donghyuck eram os que estavam mais afetados e rindo de qualquer coisa que acontecia.</p><p>Após Jeno ser obrigado a dar um beijo na bochecha de cada um, Jisung usar uma camisa como calça, e Renjun tentar fazer cinco flexões com Donghyuck nas suas costas, Renjun estava começando a ficar cansado do jogo.</p><p>As perguntas desconfortáveis já tinham sido feitas e, agora, eles tinham voltado para os desafios mais aleatórios e estranhos de que conseguiam pensar. Eles já estavam ficando sem ideias do que mais fazer.</p><p>Donghyuck completou seu desafio ao, com os olhos vendados, acertar em quem ele estava tocando, e então ele girou a garrafa, rindo quando parou em Jaemin.</p><p>— Finalmente, minha vingança!</p><p>Ele ainda estava reclamando da vez em que Jaemin o desafiou a ficar sem a camisa por cinco rodadas, tendo que fazer uma imitação de dança do ventre a cada vez que falavam seu nome. Obviamente, todos ficaram o chamando constantemente e Donghyuck tinha que ficar mexendo os quadris até acabar as rodadas.</p><p>Renjun gargalhou alto. Donghyuck imediatamente olhou para ele e Renjun, na mesma hora, soube que Donghyuck ia fazer alguma coisa que também o envolvesse. Ele tinha sido um dos que mais chamou pelo nome do amigo.</p><p>— Então, Jaeminnie, verdade ou desafio? — Donghyuck perguntou, sua voz extremamente doce e falsa. O sorriso malicioso em seu rosto e o álcool em seu sangue prometiam que ele ia causar problema.</p><p>— Desafio — Jaemin respondeu, sem hesitar.</p><p>— Hmm… Eu desafio você a beijar o Renjunnie… E de língua.</p><p>Renjun se engasgou com a sua própria saliva, tossindo violentamente. Ele não esperava <em>aquilo</em>, de jeito nenhum. Quando ele olhou de soslaio para Jaemin ao seu lado, ele também parecia estar surpreso, mas já estava se virando para ele.</p><p>— Tudo bem com você? — Ele perguntou, franzindo de leve o cenho.</p><p>Renjun sabia que, se ele negasse, Jaemin ia perder o desafio e teria que beber. Ou talvez Donghyuck escolhesse uma outra coisa. Não havia uma pressão sobre ele de aceitar, mas a ideia não parecia ser tão ruim assim — Jaemin era seu amigo e o trataria bem. Renjun tinha escutado várias histórias sobre primeiros beijos e sabia que muitos eram ruins. Não havia nada melhor do que aprender e testar com um amigo que não o zoaria depois.</p><p>— Ok.</p><p>A sua voz soou mais tímida do que ele queria, mas foi o suficiente para Donghyuck gritar e Chenle cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Jeno arquejou com força e Mark tinha os olhos esbugalhados, enquanto Jisung ficava repetindo <em>“É sério? Sério mesmo? Isso vai acontecer?”</em></p><p>Jaemin fez questão de sair do seu lugar, mesmo estando do seu lado, e de se sentar na frente de Renjun, bloqueando a sua visão do resto do círculo e dos outros. Era o pouco de privacidade que conseguia existir ali.</p><p>O rosto de Jaemin se aproximou do seu e Renjun tinha certeza de que ele devia estar corando horrores, seu coração batendo rápido contra o peito.</p><p>Jaemin parou na sua frente, quase como se estivesse hesitando, sua boca a poucos centímetros de distância. Por um momento, Renjun pensou em só puxá-lo para perto a acabar com tudo aquilo, a antecipação começando a se instalar em seu corpo. Ele não queria ficar nervoso demais e estragar tudo aquilo.</p><p>— Você tem certeza? — Jaemin sussurrou baixinho, lábios quase tocando.</p><p>Renjun não conseguia escutar nada a não ser a voz de Jaemin, apesar de saber que os outros deviam estar gritando; ele não via nada a não ser o garoto na sua frente, olhos com um brilho diferente e sua boca rosa tão perto da sua.</p><p>Ele assentiu com a cabeça, coração palpitando violentamente contra o peito.</p><p>Jaemin parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta, e Renjun viu ele passar a língua pelos seus lábios um segundo antes de acabar com a distância entre eles. A boca de Jaemin era quente e macia, e Renjun mal teve tempo de piscar antes de Jaemin se afastar. Ele não precisou se preocupar, pois no momento seguinte Jaemin estava roçando os lábios contra os seus de novo, capturando o seu lábio inferior entre os dele.</p><p>Renjun não sabia quando ele tinha fechado os olhos e nem quando ele tinha erguido as mãos, mas ele segurava os braços de Jaemin com força, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Jaemin não estava tocando nele, suas mãos espalmadas no chão apoiando o seu peso, uma em cada lado do corpo de Renjun.</p><p>Uma faísca havia se acendido em seu corpo e percorreu pelo caminho de sua coluna, se assentando em seu estômago. Renjun estremeceu quando sentiu a língua de Jaemin lambendo o seu lábio inferior, testando a situação, até que Renjun milimetricamente separou os seus lábios um pouco e Jaemin não hesitou em invadir.</p><p>Não era como se Renjun tivesse como comparar, mas de tudo o que ele tinha imaginado, era bem mais molhado do que ele esperava. Jaemin tinha tomado a frente e guiava seus movimentos, Renjun tentando imitá-lo, mas não tão intenso.</p><p>Ali, sentindo o calor sendo emanando do corpo de Jaemin, e se arrepiando quando ele passou a língua pelo seu céu da boca, Renjun não sabia o porquê de ter esperado tanto tempo para beijar alguém. Mas também, se ele tivesse beijado alguém antes, nunca teria chegado naquela situação — e aquilo, tudo aquilo, era mil vezes melhor do que ele tinha imaginado.</p><p>Jaemin chupou a sua língua antes de quebrar o beijo e se afastar, e Renjun quase não conseguiu segurar um gemido de escapar de sua garganta, sentindo o seu peito subindo e descendo com força.</p><p>Quando ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-se estonteado e ainda sem fôlego, viu que Jaemin ainda estava na sua frente e o observava com os olhos semicerrados, algo pesado e quente em seu olhar.</p><p>O momento foi quebrado quando Jaemin se afastou mais e o barulho do cômodo invadiu os seus ouvidos de modo quase que imediato, gritos e reclamações soando alto. Renjun fez uma careta quando Donghyuck imitou vomitar do outro lado do círculo, e Mark saiu correndo para ir buscar Jisung de volta da cozinha.</p><p>O jogo ainda não tinha acabado.</p><p>Depois de muitos gritos, eles voltaram a jogar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Renjun não conseguia ignorar o formigamento em seus lábios e nem como Jaemin tinha, há poucos minutos, <em>enfiado a língua dentro da sua boca.</em></p><p>Os desafios seguintes foram mais leves quando comparados com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Renjun mal conseguia acreditar no que tinha ocorrido — tudo poderia ter sido parte de um sonho ou uma alucinação se não fossem pelas sensações que ainda corriam por seu corpo e a boca vermelha e mordida de Jaemin.</p><p>Renjun não conseguia acreditar que <em>ele </em>tinha sido a causa de Jaemin estar daquele jeito. Ele.</p><p>
  <em>Ele.</em>
</p><p>Após Chenle voltar do banheiro, ainda com os cabelos molhados por ter falhado seu desafio de equilibrar um copo d’água em cima da cabeça sem derramá-lo, Jisung foi desafiado a fazer um pedido de casamento — o mais romântico possível — para Mark, bem no meio do círculo.</p><p>A cena de Jisung ajoelhado e olhando para qualquer canto menos o garoto na sua frente, e de Mark balançando, sem conseguir se equilibrar por causa do tanto que tinha bebido, olhando pro teto e ficando ainda mais vermelho, era demais. Eles não conseguiam ficar sem rir para deixar Jisung completar seu desafio.</p><p>Jeno ria tanto que ele se engasgou e teve que engatinhar até o lado de Renjun para receber batidas nas suas costas e não sufocar, fazendo Chenle soluçar de tanto gargalhar e esbarrar na garrafa, fazendo com que ela deslizasse para longe.</p><p>Jisung foi o único que não completou seu desafio e não recebeu consequências por causa disso — nenhum deles se importou com aquilo quando tinham novas fotos e vídeos em seus celulares e suas barrigas doíam de tanta risada.</p><p>E foi Chenle quem fez os desafios, novamente, começarem a migrar para o outro lado. Após desafiar Donghyuck a sentar no colo de Jisung — que corou e reclamou bastante, mas foi totalmente ignorado por Donghyuck que se recusou a sair e perder —, Jeno foi desafiado a fazer um <em>strip-tease</em> para Mark.</p><p>— Ah, não, não, <em>não</em> — Mark reclamou, erguendo as mãos quando Jeno cambaleou e parou em pé na sua frente.</p><p>— É só a camisa! — Chenle gritou.</p><p>Jeno estava totalmente envergonhado, o seu rosto vermelho e com a cabeça virada para o teto, olhos fechados. Mark não estava nada muito menos diferente, evitando olhar na direção de Jeno e com a expressão mais aflita que Renjun já tinha visto nele. Ao seu lado, Jaemin tentava colocar uma música para ajudar, mas ninguém conseguia escutar o som com todos os gritos e assovios.</p><p>— Vai, Jeno!</p><p>— Rasga! — Jisung fez coro, apesar de não estar olhando para Jeno e ter o seu rosto escondido nas costas de Donghyuck.</p><p>No final, tudo foi bem rápido. Jeno apenas mexeu um pouco os quadris e tirou a camisa, fazendo todos eles gritarem. Mark se jogou no chão, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, e todo o barulho apenas serviu para deixar Jeno ainda mais envergonhado.</p><p>Ele deixou a camisa escorregar das pontas dos seus dedos para o chão e se encolheu, cobrindo-se e correndo de volta para o lado de Renjun, puxando as pernas contra o peito e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos, seus ombros movendo-se com um riso silencioso que o escapava.</p><p>Renjun resgatou a camisa perdida de Jeno no meio do círculo e cutucou Mark para ele se levantar do chão.</p><p>Enquanto Donghyuck voltava para o seu lugar no círculo — para a imensa felicidade de Jisung que deixou bem claro como ele estava se sentindo —, Renjun devolveu a camisa para Jeno.</p><p>— Ai meu deus… — Jeno sussurrou, vestindo-se. — Ai meu <em>deus…</em></p><p>Jaemin soltou um riso quando ele escutou o que Jeno repetia.</p><p>— Relaxa, Jen, o seu foi bem de leve.</p><p>Estava bem claro sobre o que Jaemin se referia, especialmente quando ele olhou para Renjun e sorriu após terminar de falar. Renjun desviou o olhar, sentindo um arrepio percorrer a sua coluna. Por um momento, era quase como se ele conseguisse sentir o toque dos lábios de Jaemin sobre os seus de novo.</p><p>O jogo continuou por mais um tempo, aos poucos migrando para somente verdades quando mais nenhum deles conseguia pensar em algo interessante para usar como desafios.</p><p>Donghyuck tinha começado a reclamar de novo daquilo quando Jaemin disse:</p><p>— Está achando chato? Quer mais emoção? Então o seu desafio é dar um beijo no Chenle.</p><p>Chenle se engasgou no copo que virava, cuspindo no chão.</p><p>— Ele? Você quer que eu o beije depois <em>disso?</em> — Donghyuck exclamou, apontando para o chão molhado e Chenle que estava boquiaberto e com os olhos arregalados.</p><p>Mark e Jeno foram buscar um pano para limpar o chão e Renjun deu um tapa na perna de Jaemin, chamando sua atenção.</p><p>— Você vai matar o Chenle assim.</p><p>Jaemin apenas gargalhou.</p><p>No final, Renjun tinha certeza de que Chenle recebeu o selinho mais rápido que já se existiu no mundo. Quando Chenle e Donghyuck se separaram, os dois estavam fazendo uma careta e se recusaram a olhar um na direção do outro por um bom tempo.</p><p>Donghyuck e Jaemin eram os únicos que escolhiam os desafios mais intensos e arriscados, e, após Renjun passar quatro rodadas abraçado com um Mark que estava quase cochilando no seu ombro antes de Renjun ter que voltar para o seu lugar, não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Donghyuck desafiou Jeno com um: </p><p>— Eu te desafio a beijar o pescoço da pessoa ao seu lado.</p><p>Renjun olhou para o lado e viu que Jeno teria que escolher entre Mark, que já estava deitado no chão — apesar de ainda com os olhos meio abertos — e Renjun que estava totalmente desperto.</p><p>Jeno virou a cabeça e foi quase como uma pergunta em silêncio — apenas uma sobrancelha erguida. Renjun assentiu. Ele já tinha tido o seu primeiro beijo naquela noite, então o que mais acontecesse, aconteceria. Se era para ele experimentar tudo pela primeira vez com os seus amigos, então que assim fosse.</p><p>— E então? — Donghyuck perguntou. Renjun viu que ele tinha um sorriso de lado no rosto e revirou os olhos quando Donghyuck mandou um beijinho na sua direção, estirando o dedo em seguida.</p><p>— Como você quer fazer isso? — Jeno perguntou.</p><p>Renjun franziu a testa.</p><p>— Eu não sei… normal?</p><p>Parecia até que Jeno não se lembrava que ele não tinha experiência com essas coisas. Renjun tentou dar de ombros e parecer relaxado, mas era impossível não ficar um pouco tenso quando Jeno se aproximou dele.</p><p>— Inclina a sua cabeça assim — a voz de Jaemin soou perto do seu ouvido.</p><p>De repente, um par de mãos estava segurando seu queixo e inclinou o seu rosto para o lado oposto ao de Jeno. Renjun encontrou a face de Jaemin perto da sua, o garoto sorrindo de leve enquanto olhava para algo atrás dele—<em>para Jeno.</em></p><p>Na posição em que Renjun estava, ele podia ou olhar para a frente (e ficar encarando os outros garotos enquanto tinha o seu pescoço beijado) ou olhar para Jaemin.</p><p>Ele escolheu Jaemin sem hesitar.</p><p>Renjun pode sentir o exato momento em que a mão de Jaemin deslizou do seu rosto e quando a mão de Jeno entrou em contato com o seu pescoço, um calafrio percorrendo por seu corpo. O toque de Jeno não era forte e nem agressivo — mas gentil e cuidadoso como ele sempre era.</p><p>Jaemin não desviou o olhar e Renjun tentou fazer o mesmo, mas quando a boca de Jeno encostou no seu pescoço, Renjun não conseguiu segurar um suspiro, seus olhos se fechando automaticamente. Ele abriu logo em seguida, no momento em que percebeu o que tinha feito, mas era impossível Jaemin não perceber a sua reação quando ele estava sentado tão próximo e o observando daquele jeito.</p><p>A boca de Jeno parecia deixar uma trilha de fogo por onde passava, seus lábios fazendo pressão suficiente para Renjun senti-los, e o quase-nada do toque de uma língua que fazia Renjun se arrepiar a cada vez que ele a sentia. Aos poucos, a pressão da mão de Jeno aumentou e Renjun se sentiu ser puxado um pouco mais para perto, os beijos tornando-se um pouco mais fortes.</p><p>O olhar de Jaemin era ardente e Renjun não podia desviar. Não queria. E era tentador demais ter ele ali, bem na sua frente, com os olhos o fitando daquele jeito e sua boca entreaberta, extremamente convidativa. Agora que Renjun tinha provado dele, ele ansiava por mais. </p><p>Ele fez um barulho alto de surpresa, arrancado do fundo de sua garganta, quando sentiu o roçar de dentes e uma leve mordida. Renjun sabia que Jeno estava sentindo o quanto ele tremia debaixo do seu toque, o quão sensível ele estava, e ele pode ver de perto a reação que Jaemin teve com aquele som — os olhos arregalando, os lábios se partindo mais, uma língua passando por eles, e em seguida, o engolir em seco.</p><p>Renjun sentiu uma onda de calor invadir e tomar conta de seu corpo, cobrindo-o inteiro. Ele estava a um segundo de entrelaçar seus dedos nos cabelos de Jeno e puxá-lo para mais perto quando um pigarro chamou a sua atenção e Renjun parou.</p><p>Do outro lado do círculo, Donghyuck o encarava como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava vendo. Chenle parecia estar muito bem entretido em encarar as suas mãos e o chão.</p><p>Eles se separaram rapidamente e Renjun teve a decência de corar um pouco, envergonhado. Tinha se perdido tanto no toque de Jeno e nos olhos de Jaemin que, por um momento, ele tinha esquecido totalmente de onde estava.</p><p>— Ok… — Donghyuck disse, sua voz aguda e fazendo questão de só olhar para Mark, Chenle e Jisung, ignorando a outra metade do círculo. — Ha ha… É cada coisa que a gente vê nessa vida, não é?</p><p>Jisung tossiu e Mark balbuciou algo, esfregando os olhos com força.</p><p>— Vocês… Hã… Vocês ainda querem continuar ou…? — Jisung perguntou.</p><p>— Vamos continuar! — Jaemin respondeu, parecendo animado demais. — Todo mundo está se divertindo, não é? Vamos continuar!</p><p>Donghyuck encarou Jaemin com tanta força que Renjun não teria se surpreendido se o garoto tivesse sumido somente por causa da intensidade do olhar.</p><p>— Se você quer uma desculpa para sair agarrando os outros, é só você jogar sozinho e escolher os seus próprios desafios — Donghyuck falou.</p><p>Chenle soltou uma risadinha.</p><p>— Não é assim também, Hyuck… — Renjun tentou falar, mas Jeno o interrompeu, a voz curiosa:</p><p>— Mas não se tem como alguém jogar sozinho...?</p><p>— É verdade, não tem como — Jisung disse.</p><p>— Tem sim — Donghyuck respondeu. — É só Jaemin girar a garrafa e falar em voz alta: eu te desafio a beijar quem você quer e aí el…</p><p>— Ok — Jaemin disse. — Eu aceito o seu desafio.</p><p>Donghyuck soltou um barulho agudo.</p><p>— <em>O quê… Não é is…</em></p><p>Mas o resto da sua fala foi cortada, porque Jaemin se virou e engatinhou até parar na frente de Jeno, uma mão em cima do seu próprio joelho e a outra sobre a coxa de Renjun. Renjun ficou olhando arregalado da mão em sua coxa para Jaemin, sentindo-se confuso e ao mesmo tempo antecipando o que ele ia fazer.</p><p>Jaemin não hesitou duas vezes antes de cessar a distância entre ele e Jeno, praticamente se jogando em cima do outro — a ponto de Jeno quase cair para trás com o impacto —, mas Jeno foi rápido em separar os lábios e ceder entrada, beijando Jaemin de volta. Jaemin ainda estava ajoelhado e ele usava isso como sua vantagem, uma mão no lado do rosto de Jeno e guiando os seus movimentos, inclinando a cabeça de Jeno mais para trás para aprofundar o beijo.</p><p>A sua outra mão ainda estava sobre a coxa de Renjun, e o garoto em questão tinha arquejado alto quando Jaemin começou a beijar Jeno, preparando-se para sair de perto, mas Jaemin apertou a sua coxa, a pressão acompanhando o ritmo do beijo no qual ele estava envolvido, e Renjun soube que aquilo era um sinal silencioso. <em>Fique.</em></p><p>Quando Jeno não conseguiu mais acompanhar o ritmo intenso de Jaemin e caiu para trás, apoiado em seus cotovelos, foi quando eles se separaram. Jeno tinha a boca toda vermelha e o peito arfando violentamente, o cenho franzido como se confuso em como ele tinha chegado naquela posição.</p><p>Jaemin se inclinou para trás, voltando a sentar sobre as suas pernas, um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e uma expressão convencida no rosto. Renjun se forçou a desviar o olhar da boca sinuosa dele e se surpreendeu ao ver que estavam sozinhos.</p><p>Em algum momento, quando Renjun estava ocupado demais observando Jaemin quase que devorar Jeno, os outros tinham saído e ele sequer tinha percebido. À distância, ele quase que conseguia escutar a voz de Donghyuck reclamando.</p><p>— Eu nem percebi que eles tinham ido embora — Jaemin falou com a maior naturalidade, como se nada tivesse acabado de acontecer. Jeno, com os movimentos meio atordoados, se sentou de novo, coçando a nuca.</p><p>Renjun pressionou firme os lábios um contra o outro, seus pensamentos uma loucura dentro de sua cabeça. Ele sentia que tinha duas opções no momento: ou ele ignorava tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite e ia se juntar aos outros, deixando Jeno e Jaemin sozinhos ali, ou ele fechava aquela sequência.</p><p>Jaemin tinha beijado ele e Jeno, mas ele não tinha beijado Jeno ainda. E Jeno tinha feito… <em>aquilo</em> no seu pescoço. Talvez ele não fosse tão contra a ideia de, talvez, beijá-lo.</p><p>E talvez não fosse a melhor ideia ponderar algo assim, quando eles tinham bebido e suas emoções estavam à flor da pele, mas Renjun não conseguia ignorar aquela situação.</p><p>Com a cabeça feita, ele se moveu.</p><p>Pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, Renjun abandonou o seu lugar e deslizou para cima do colo de Jeno, suas pernas ao redor do corpo do garoto. Ele se sentou diretamente em cima das coxas de Jeno, braços enlaçando ao redor do seu pescoço.</p><p>Renjun sentia o seu coração bater fortemente contra o seu peito, uma pressão crescendo por trás de suas costelas. Aquilo era algo novo, algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes, mas a antecipação crescia e a <em>vontade</em> guiava as suas ações. Jeno apenas o contemplava com os olhos arregalados, mãos pousando sobre os quadris de Renjun quase que em um toque hesitante.</p><p>— Você vai ter que me ajudar aqui — Renjun murmurou. Falar algo ali, em voz alta, parecia errado. Algo que quebraria a delicada harmonia que havia se instaurado. — Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo — ele confessou.</p><p>Jeno engoliu em seco, língua passando por seu lábio inferior, e Renjun perseguiu o movimento com os seus olhos. </p><p>— Não se preocupe, Injunnie. Você está indo muito bem — Jaemin respondeu, sua voz soando de algum lugar atrás dele.</p><p>Renjun virou a cabeça, procurando por ele, e viu que Jaemin estava sentado com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, observando a cena. Jaemin abriu um sorriso pequeno quando viu Renjun o olhando e Renjun sentiu como se aquilo fosse a última confirmação que ele precisava. Jaemin estava assistindo e interessado. Não seria algo só entre ele e Jeno — e sim entre os três.</p><p>— É verdade — Jeno disse, e Renjun voltou a cabeça para a frente, sentindo quando Jeno pressionou de leve em seus quadris, o toque alimentando o calor que crescia dentro de si. — Não se preocupe.</p><p>A voz de Jeno parecia ainda mais grave assim, ecoando com um toque de rouquidão. Renjun assentiu de leve com a cabeça.</p><p>Jeno ergueu uma das mãos, repousando-a na curva do queixo de Renjun, e a usando para guiá-lo em sua direção. Renjun prendeu o fôlego quando a distância entre eles diminuiu.</p><p>— Não se preocupe — Jeno repetiu.</p><p>— Ok. — Renjun inspirou fundo e cobriu o resto da distância, dando o último movimento necessário para roçar seus lábios contra os de Jeno.</p><p>Jeno não pulou em cima dele ou invadiu a sua boca no momento em que Renjun o beijou.</p><p>Diferentemente de Jaemin, o toque de Jeno era delicado e hesitante, sua mão sendo uma pressão quase mínima contra o seu rosto, a sua boca apenas roçando de leve. Renjun sentia que era diferente da sua última (e primeira) experiência, mas isso não significava que era pior do que ela.</p><p>Jeno passou a língua pelos seus lábios, quase como se pedisse permissão para ir mais além — algo que Renjun deu de bom grado. Daí, com algo mais profundo do que apenas selinhos mais demorados, Jeno aos poucos foi ficando mais confiante em seu toque e em guiar Renjun no ritmo que ele queria.</p><p>Era fácil de se perder dentro dos braços de Jeno, não se tendo mais noção do que acontecia no mundo fora de seu aperto quando Jeno passava a língua devagarinho pelo seu céu da boca enquanto a sua mão apertava a sua cintura de leve, os dedos firmando-se na pele, e tudo o que o Renjun podia fazer era estremecer e tentar reciprocar em Jeno tudo o que ele sentia.</p><p>Jeno o beijava devagar, como se ele tivesse todo o tempo do mundo e quisesse passar todo aquele período ali, corpos colados um ao outro e decorando o interior de sua boca, dividindo o mesmo ar. Renjun arfava de leve, sentindo o fogo que crescia dentro de si ser alimentado com cada passada da língua de Jeno, tendo sua mente ser dominada por ele de forma lenta e gradativa, até que não conseguisse pensar em mais nada a não ser no garoto em sua frente.</p><p>Quando Renjun sentiu que as mãos de Jeno começavam a percorrer mais por seu corpo, apertando seu quadril e deslizando pelas suas costas, ele resolveu tentar fazer a mesma coisa. Tudo era novo e ele queria experimentar, queria saber que tipo de reações ele podia causar no outro, saber até que ponto ele conseguia levar Jeno.</p><p>Ao apertar os ombros de Jeno, ele recebeu um suspiro como resposta, mas aquilo não era o suficiente para Renjun. Correr as mãos pelos braços e costas de Jeno fazia ele se arrepiar, quebrando o contato de seus lábios por um segundo para inspirar fundo antes de beijá-lo novamente, os movimentos dessa vez mais intensos. Mas, segurá-lo pela nuca, e correr as unhas de leve por ali, segurando os fios e dando uma puxada como ele tinha visto em um filme, fazia Jeno estremecer e soltar um gemido rouco.</p><p>Renjun sentiu a vibração ecoar em seu próprio corpo. Com o jeito que ele estava ali, em cima do colo de Jeno, seu peito colado com o dele, era impossível não sentir, mesmo com as roupas no meio do caminho.</p><p>Jeno se afastou, com o seu peito arfando, e o encarou com olhos semicerrados e a boca vermelha, toda mordida e molhada. Renjun sentiu-se orgulhoso por ter sido ele que tinha levado Jeno àquele ponto.</p><p>— Renjun — Jeno tentou falar, sua voz falhando. — <em>Renjun</em>.</p><p>O que quer que fosse, não devia ser importante. Ou pelo menos era o que Renjun imaginava, já que Jeno não falou mais nada e apenas o puxou de voltar para um outro beijo, seus dentes provocando o lábio inferior de Renjun antes de mordiscá-lo e engolir o arquejo que Renjun soltou.</p><p>Se tudo aquilo já estava deixando Renjun extremamente sensível e com suor começando a se juntar em sua testa, nada podia prepará-lo para quando ele sentiu um outro corpo quente juntar-se às suas costas e um outro par de mãos percorrer de sua cintura para as suas coxas.</p><p>Era impossível ele segurar o barulho de surpresa que o escapou, e ele se separou de Jeno para respirar fundo e virar a cabeça de lado. Na posição em que ele estava, não dava para se mover muito, mas era o suficiente para ver que Jaemin encarava Jeno com o olhar pesado e mordendo o lábio. Quando ele viu que Renjun tinha virado a cabeça, ele baixou o olhar para se encontrar com o dele, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e depositando um beijo na sua bochecha.</p><p>— Olha lá — Jaemin falou, inclinando para a frente com o queixo, seu olhar se movendo para um outro ponto. — Jeno está te esperando.</p><p>E ele estava.</p><p>Renjun se virou após receber um outro beijo do lado do seu queixo, sentindo a respiração quente de Jaemin no seu pescoço, e viu que Jeno os observava com os lábios entreabertos. Eles estavam tão perto um do outro que Renjun mal precisou se aproximar para cair de novo nos braços de Jeno, tendo a sua boca reivindicada por ele.</p><p>Se antes, somente com Jeno, Renjun tinha se perdido em suas sensações daquela maneira, agora, com Jaemin encostado às suas costas, suas mãos percorrendo por suas coxas e apertando-as, e trilhando beijos na sua nuca e do lado do seu pescoço, Renjun não tinha como se conter.</p><p>Era impossível resistir e se segurar, e Renjun se viu suspirando e soltando barulhinhos a cada vez que Jeno chupava a sua língua e mordiscava seu lábio, sendo acompanhado pela boca de Jaemin em seu pescoço, sua língua deixando rastros flamejantes sobre sua pele, as suas mãos deslizando de sua cintura para as suas coxas, apertando com força, e voltando para cima para trilhar o caminho mais uma vez.</p><p>Seus pulmões estavam queimando com o esforço para respirar, mas Renjun não queria se separar da boca sinuosa de Jeno que, com poucos movimentos, o destruía por inteiro.</p><p>E quando Jeno o puxou mais para perto com uma mão no meio das suas costas, Jaemin seguindo o seu movimento e imprensando-o contra o corpo à sua frente, Renjun se viu exatamente sobre o colo de Jeno.</p><p>Não existia mais alguns centímetros de distância entre seus corpos — e muito menos seus quadris. Se não fossem pelas roupas que os dividiam, Renjun tinha certeza de que o seu corpo estaria colado ao de Jeno, pele contra pele. Ele podia sentir o volume embaixo de si, os dedos agitados de Jeno o segurando, e quando Jaemin mordiscou a sua orelha, Renjun se inclinou para a frente, fazendo com que roçasse novamente sobre o volume na calça de Jeno.</p><p>Jeno quebrou o beijo, grunhindo de leve, e Renjun usou aquele tempo para respirar fundo. Ele precisava de uma folga — era demais, muita coisa em pouco tempo. No início daquele dia ele nunca tinha beijado alguém, e agora estava a dois segundos de se esfregar sem vergonha contra Jeno até achar algum tipo de alívio.</p><p>— Ok — Renjun murmurou, selando seus lábios rapidamente contra os de Jeno. — Ok — ele deslizou as suas mãos de trás do pescoço de Jeno para o seu peito, sentindo o ritmo acelerado de suas batidas, até pousar sobre as suas coxas. — Eu preciso de… uma pausa…</p><p>Era difícil de falar quando seu coração batia tão forte contra o seu peito e havia um zumbido dentro de sua cabeça, seu corpo parecendo quente demais. Jaemin murmurou algo contra o seu pescoço, mordendo de leve uma vez e entrelaçando sua mão com a de Renjun, apertando-a uma vez antes de soltar e se afastar de suas costas, abrindo espaço para ele se mover.</p><p>Suas pernas estavam bambas demais para conseguir ficar em pé, mas, de alguma maneira, Renjun conseguiu sair do colo de Jeno e Jaemin apenas deslizou para a frente e tomou o seu lugar. Ele encostou a frente do seu corpo contra o de Jeno, uma mão já ao redor da sua nuca e outra nas costas antes que Renjun conseguisse sequer piscar.</p><p>Como em tudo o que Jaemin fazia em sua vida, ele não era nada menos intenso quando estava beijando alguém, arrancando barulhos de Jeno que faziam Renjun respirar fundo e olhar para o teto, falhando em tentar se acalmar.</p><p>Ficar de lado e olhar eles envolvidos um com o outro não era nada ruim, mas após um tempo, ao ver a mão de Jeno descendo pelas costas de Jaemin e agarrando a sua bunda por cima da calça, apertando com força, Renjun se viu movendo até os dois. Diferente de Jaemin, ele não ficou atrás de nenhum deles, mas sim ao lado, onde ele podia interagir com os dois.</p><p>Ele se inclinou na direção de Jaemin. Era algo novo aquilo, mas Renjun imaginava que não existia muito segredo em beijar o pescoço de alguém. Não havia muito como se fazer aquilo de uma maneira errada.</p><p>O primeiro beijo que ele deixou foi hesitante, algo inocente e o que ele faria na testa de um amigo, mas a reação que Renjun recebeu foi mais do que suficiente para alimentar a chama dentro de si e aumentar a sua confiança — ao sentir o primeiro toque, Jaemin tirou a sua mão das costas de Jeno e entrelaçou os seus dedos com os de Renjun, segurando a sua mão enquanto deixava Renjun explorar no seu próprio ritmo.</p><p>Renjun tentou imitar o que ele havia recebido mais cedo — usar a sua língua e os dentes, sugando a pele para deixar marcas, mas foi quando ele mordiscou debaixo do queixo, logo após passar a língua sobre o pomo-de-adão, que Jaemin gemeu rouco, cessando seus movimentos por um segundo.</p><p>Só aquilo foi o suficiente e Renjun foi inundando com um novo vigor em seu corpo, dando uma atenção meticulosa para o pescoço de Jaemin, puxando a gola de sua camisa para o lado para tentar conseguir ter acesso aos seus ombros e mais de seu pescoço.</p><p>Jaemin, que sempre estivera inabalável e firme, agora se apoiava sobre o peito de Jeno, deixando ser tomado por completo por Jeno que comandava o ritmo, seu corpo confuso e sem saber se devia se inclinar na direção de Jeno ou na de Renjun.</p><p>— Caralho… — Jaemin grunhiu, após Renjun conseguir puxar a gola de sua camisa o suficiente para deixar uma marca na base do seu pescoço, passando a língua por cima para aliviar o formigamento. Renjun sorriu e Jeno trocou um olhar com ele, desviando da boca de Jaemin e chupando o outro lado do seu pescoço. — <em>Caralho.</em></p><p>Com a atenção redobrada em seu pescoço, Jaemin inclinou a cabeça para trás, os seus olhos fechados. O seu peito mexia-se violentamente para cima e para baixo, puxando ar entre os dentes que mordiam o seu lábio inferior com força.</p><p>Renjun podia sentir o corpo de Jaemin estremecendo debaixo da sua mão, da sua boca. Calafrios apareciam em sua pele e o garoto soltava barulhos, tentando prendê-los, mas não tendo sucesso em contê-los.</p><p>Apesar de sua mão ainda segurar a de Renjun firme, apertando-a com força, a sua outra percorria pelas costas de Jeno, debaixo de sua camisa, correndo as unhas contra a pele. Os seus quadris iniciaram um ritmo lento contra os de Jeno e Jaemin sibilou um aviso quando Renjun mordeu com mais força do que deveria perto da sua orelha.</p><p>Renjun murmurou um pedido de desculpas, beijando de leve o local. Era uma marca vermelha como qualquer outra — uma que, depois, ia mudar de cores e forçar Jaemin a usar gola alta e casacos durante dias —, mas Renjun podia ver o leve relevo de seus dentes contra a pele suave de Jaemin. Ele realmente tinha mordido forte.</p><p>Jaemin desenlaçou as suas mãos, mas antes que Renjun pudesse perceber isso, Jaemin tinha a mão na sua nuca, os dedos segurando seus cabelos e puxando Renjun de encontro ao seu pescoço com mais força. Renjun deixou-se ir, o toque forte de Jaemin fazendo um tremor percorrer por seu corpo.</p><p> Ele estava prestes a deixar uma outra marca na pele pálida de Jaemin quando uma voz ecoou no cômodo, fazendo Renjun pular e se afastar:</p><p>— <em>Vocês ainda estão nisso?</em></p><p>Era Donghyuck, parado na entrada e com as mãos nos quadris. Ele fitava a cena com o cenho franzido, seu rosto ainda vermelho pelo álcool, e balançando no lugar apesar de estar parado. Renjun olhou de soslaio para o lado e viu que Jeno tinha se afastado do pescoço de Jaemin.</p><p>Apesar de Jaemin ainda estar em seu colo, ele estava com a cabeça abaixada, encostada no ombro de Jeno e respirando fundo.</p><p>Jeno pigarreou alto.</p><p>— Porra, gente! — Donghyuck reclamou em voz alta. — Vocês estragaram o jogo, expulsando a gente, e agora eu sequer posso ir pra cozinha porque vou passar e ver… <em>isso </em>— ele gesticulou para eles no chão. — Dá um tempo, né. <em>Jesus.</em></p><p>Renjun mordeu o interior de sua bochecha com força, sentindo-se envergonhado. Jaemin se afastou de Jeno com movimentos lânguidos, suspirando alto e olhando para Donghyuck.</p><p>— Relaxa, Hyuck — a voz de Jaemin estava meio rouca, mas, apesar disso, era estável e calma. — Agora você já acabou com o clima. Pode ir para a cozinha em paz.</p><p>Como se estivesse escutando a conversa, Jisung gritou de longe:</p><p>— <em>Posso entrar?</em></p><p>— Pode! — Donghyuck gritou de volta.</p><p>Quase que como um flash, Jisung passou correndo pelo cômodo, indo pra cozinha sem nem olhar para eles.</p><p>Donghyuck os encarou por mais uns segundos antes de sair, cambaleando e quase batendo contra a parede. Renjun se levantou rápido, preparado para ir ajudá-lo, mas Donghyuck seguiu em frente, sem olhar para trás nenhuma uma vez.</p><p>Em pé, quando Jeno e Jaemin ainda estavam no chão retomando o fôlego, Renjun começou a se sentir levemente desconfortável. O que ele deveria fazer em seguida? Qual era o procedimento a ser seguido quando você, de repente, se encontrava se pegando com seus dois amigos e não tinha como fugir para muito longe? Ele devia ignorar tudo o que aconteceu? Ou agradecer pelas lições bem claras e meticulosas que haviam lhe dado?</p><p>Renjun sabia que estava pensando demais, mas não era todo dia que você se encontrava com sua boca formigando e meio duro após uma sessão intensa de amassos com seus melhores amigos.</p><p> Enquanto ele surtava internamente, Jaemin esticou os braços para cima e se espreguiçou, soltando um barulho do fundo da garganta.</p><p>— Bem, — Jaemin disse, se levantando e dando uns tapinhas no topo da cabeça de Jeno que o olhou meio perdido. — Isso foi divertido. A gente marca um outro round pra depois, né?</p><p>Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder, Jaemin saiu do cômodo e foi também na direção da cozinha, não sem antes depositar um beijo rápido na bochecha de Renjun.</p><p>Renjun olhou rápido para Jeno, mas o garoto parecia estar indo pela sua própria crise interna, piscando os olhos rápido e encostando a ponta dos dedos contra os lábios abusados. Renjun não podia negar que aquele era um ótimo look em Jeno: boca vermelha, rosto corado, cabelos bagunçados, e olhos brilhantes.</p><p>Renjun murmurou algo sobre precisar checar algo no quarto, correndo para fora do cômodo enquanto seu coração ainda batia num ritmo acelerado.</p><p>A única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era de que ele precisava relaxar e se acalmar, focar no presente novamente. Muita coisa tinha acontecido em pouco tempo e tinha sido mais do que uma nova experiência para ele. E, ainda assim, Renjun não conseguia deixar de pensar que, se Jaemin o chamasse para um outro round — como assim ele havia dito —, seria muito difícil de resistir o chamado.</p><p>Com o efeito do álcool no sangue e a barriga cheia de comida gordurosa, Donghyuck foi o primeiro a ir para o seu próprio quarto, seus olhos quase totalmente fechados enquanto ele saía andando. Mark já tinha adormecido no sofá há muito tempo, mas nenhum deles teve vontade de mexê-lo, então só jogaram um cobertor em cima dele e o deixaram lá, com Jisung e Chenle — os únicos ainda com energia, Renjun não sabia como — jogando videogames na televisão. Mark não acordava mesmo com o barulho alto do jogo.</p><p>Todos eles estavam dividindo um dos quartos de hóspede da casa de Donghyuck, então quando Renjun entrou no cômodo, ele teve que se desviar de alguns colchões no chão, pulando por cima da mochila de Mark jogada perto da única cama no quarto. Eles tinham jogado ‘pedra, papel ou tesoura’ quando tinham chegado para saber quem ia dormir na cama e quem ia ficar no chão — Renjun e Jisung tinham saído vitoriosos.</p><p>Assim, Renjun se arrumou rápido no banheiro, pensando que ia ser o primeiro, mas quando voltou para o quarto viu que Jeno já estava deitado em um dos colchões no chão, mexendo em seu celular. Renjun arrumou as suas coisas na sua mochila e depois subiu na cama, se espreguiçando enquanto Jisung ainda não estava lá e ele tinha o espaço para fazer isso.</p><p>— Você vai dormir agora? — Jeno perguntou, a sua voz cortando o silêncio do quarto.</p><p>Quando Renjun se inclinou na beirada da cama, ele viu que Jeno ainda estava mexendo no celular, sem tirar a atenção do aparelho.</p><p>— Acho que sim — Renjun respondeu. — Estou me sentindo morto. E eu preciso dormir antes que Jisung chegue e roube o cobertor.</p><p>Jeno soltou uma risadinha. Ele era o que mais sofria com o Jisung pegando lençol no meio da noite e deixando quem estava perto congelando sem nada.</p><p>— É, ele com certeza vai roubar de você. Você quer que eu apague a luz?</p><p>Renjun, a esse ponto, já tinha se aconchegado de volta na cama, olhando para o teto.</p><p>— Tanto faz.</p><p>Tanta coisa havia acontecido que Renjun sentia que ele conseguiria dormir até em pé. Uma lâmpada fraca no teto não seria algo que o incomodaria muito.</p><p>Ainda assim, Jeno se levantou e apagou a luz, deixando um abajur de mesa ligado. Renjun escutou ele falando algo, mas não conseguiu entender o que era, já meio caminho andado para cair num sono profundo quando escutou o barulho alto de uma porta batendo.</p><p>Ele conseguia escutar a voz de Jeno sibilando um aviso, o barulho de passos, e então a voz de Jaemin falando um <em>“Opa”</em>. Renjun apenas se revirou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro contra o seu rosto. Houve um silêncio intenso no quarto durante o tempo até que ele foi quebrado pelo barulho de algo molhado.</p><p>Renjun franziu a testa, abrindo os olhos. Agora ele estava virado de lado, encarando a parede, e mesmo depois que ele esfregou os olhos, o barulho continuou. Definitivamente não era algo de um sonho. A cama ainda estava vazia, sem Jisung nela, então Renjun imaginou que não devia ter se passado muito tempo.</p><p>Ele ia deixar a situação passar, se aconchegar de novo e cair no sono, quando um sussurro o fez arregalar os olhos e sentir o coração disparar contra o peito:</p><p>—<em> Jaeminnie…</em></p><p>Não havia mais dúvidas nenhuma para Renjun o que devia estar acontecendo no chão, bem do lado da cama onde ele estava. Os sons continuaram, e agora que Renjun estava prestando atenção — definitivamente mais acordado do que nunca — ele conseguia discernir o barulho de respirações e grunhidos leves.</p><p>Renjun passou a língua pelos seus lábios, sentindo a sua boca seca.</p><p>No mesmo instante, ele só conseguia pensar no que tinha acontecido mais cedo entre eles. Devia ele dizer que estava acordado e pedir para participar? Ou só ignorar e deixar para um outro momento? Renjun não sabia se Jaemin e Jeno queriam deixar aquilo que estava acontecendo no momento só entre os dois ou se estavam assim porque ele — Renjun — tinha adormecido.</p><p>Como que <em>diabos</em> alguém sequer começava algo assim? Devia ele apenas se virar de lado e, do nada, falar um <em>“E aí, gente? Tem espaço aí?”</em> enquanto olhava para eles?</p><p>Inquieto, e se sentindo bem mais aquecido do que ele estava antes, Renjun tirou o cobertor de cima dele. O quarto não estava escuro, o abajur ainda aceso, e Renjun encarou o teto com força, escutando a respiração pesada vinda do chão.</p><p>Não havia dúvidas sobre o que ele sentia — ele queria fazer parte daquilo, queria participar, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia como tomar a iniciativa.</p><p>Frustrado, ele arrumou o travesseiro debaixo da sua cabeça, pensando se não seria melhor tentar abafar o barulho com ele e se forçar a dormir.</p><p>— Renjun…? — a voz de Jaemin soou no quarto, tentativa, nada mais alto do que um murmúrio.</p><p>Renjun sentiu o seu coração acelerar. Tinha Jaemin escutado o barulho que ele fez ao se remexer na cama ou apenas estava checando em voz alta se ele ainda estava dormindo?</p><p>Renjun demorou alguns segundos, mas então respondeu, a sua voz falhando um pouco:</p><p>— S-sim?</p><p>Por um momento, tudo o que ele conseguiu escutar foi o barulho de roupas e de lençóis se mexendo. O que quer que Jaemin e Jeno estivessem fazendo antes, eles agora tinham parado.</p><p>— Vem aqui.</p><p>Respirando fundo, Renjun se arrastou para a beirada da cama, olhando para baixo e imediatamente perdendo o fôlego com a cena — Jeno estava deitado com as costas no colchão, sua camisa puxada para cima e a meio caminho de ser retirada por completo, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto ele respirava rápido; Jaemin estava ao seu lado, apoiado em um dos cotovelos, os seus cabelos totalmente desarrumados e com uma mão repousando sobre o abdômen definido de Jeno.</p><p>Os dois estavam olhando para ele.</p><p>De alguma maneira, Renjun se moveu tão rápido que ele sequer percebeu o que estava fazendo, a realidade se firmando ao seu redor somente quando ele sentiu o corpo quente de Jeno contra o seu, soltando um barulho de surpresa com a sensação.</p><p>Dessa vez, Renjun não se limitou apenas às coxas de Jeno. Com a mão pesada de Jaemin nas suas costas aumentando a sua confiança, Renjun se sentou diretamente em cima do colo de Jeno, sentindo o volume debaixo de seu corpo que não tinha como ser mascarado com o tecido fino de seu pijama. </p><p>Com movimentos ágeis, Renjun e Jaemin arrancaram a camisa de Jeno e a jogaram para longe. Renjun se inclinou para a frente, depositando um pouco do seu peso sobre o corpo de Jeno, e apoiando-se nos cotovelos ao redor da cabeça dele.</p><p>— Oi — ele falou, recebendo um sorriso de Jeno como resposta.</p><p>Ali, naquela posição, Renjun tinha todo o seu tronco em contato com o de Jeno que estava despido, e Renjun não hesitou em se inclinar e lamber o lábio inferior de Jeno, puxando-o para um beijo profundo, do jeitinho que Jaemin tinha feito com ele mais cedo, da maneira que tinha ensinado. Ele podia sentir as mãos de Jeno percorrendo por suas costas, por debaixo de sua camisa, o arrastar de suas unhas provocando arrepios em sua pele.</p><p>Diferente da primeira vez, agora Jeno o beijava furiosamente, como se procurasse por algo que somente Renjun tinha e pudesse dar, engolindo os barulhos que Renjun fazia a cada vez que o surpreendia com uma chupada. As mãos de Jaemin apertavam o seu quadril, e quando Jaemin fez pressão o suficiente para Renjun se remexer de leve, ele se separou da boca de Jeno, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele e gemendo baixo.</p><p>Renjun não resistiu e somente deixou o seu corpo ser guiado pelas mãos de Jaemin num ritmo lento que aos poucos o enlouquecia, esfregando-se sobre o volume que endurecia mais e sentindo o seu próprio pau fazer o mesmo. A respiração de Jeno era alta em seus ouvidos, e Renjun começou a beijar o lado do pescoço do garoto, sentindo os seus músculos se contraindo ao redor de nada.</p><p>— Injunnie — Jaemin chamou, a sua voz parecendo vir de algum lugar distante até que Renjun ergueu a cabeça para longe do pescoço de Jeno, virando-se para trás, seus movimentos desacelerando um pouco. — Até onde você quer ir?</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>Era difícil formular palavras quando tudo o que Renjun conseguia pensar era em continuar com aquilo, alimentando o fogo que corria por dentro de suas veias, e poder sentir o toque dos dois sobre o seu corpo. Ele não precisava de mais nada a não ser aquilo.</p><p>— Qual é o seu limite? — Jaemin repetiu, apertando de leve a sua cintura para chamar a sua atenção. Renjun parou os movimentos, sentindo o seu pau latejar dentro de sua cueca, debaixo de seu pijama. — O que você quer fazer?</p><p>Era estranho em estar no meio daquilo e sentir o seu coração amolecer, mas foi isso o que aconteceu graças ao gesto atencioso de Jaemin. Renjun pensou por um momento, olhando rápido para Jeno antes de voltar a sua atenção para Jaemin.</p><p>— Troca comigo.</p><p>Antes que ele pudesse sequer sair do colo de Jeno, Jaemin o puxou para perto, sua língua lambendo dentro de sua boca sem preâmbulo. Era um beijo desesperado, afoito, e que deixou Renjun sem fôlego, seu peito movendo-se com força quando Jaemin se separou.</p><p>— Você tem certeza? — Jaemin perguntou, olhando claramente para o volume na sua calça.</p><p>Renjun assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo o seu rosto quente, e saiu do colo de Jeno, indo para perto da cabeça dele e o puxando para um beijo.</p><p>Apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido, de tudo o que ele tinha <em>feito</em>, aquilo ainda era novidade para ele. Ele definitivamente estava se divertindo e aproveitando, mas não queria ser o primeiro a fazer algo mais… intenso.</p><p>Jeno precisava inclinar a cabeça para o lado num ângulo desconfortável para conseguir manter o ritmo do beijo, mas toda vez que Renjun se afastava para tentar dar um alívio no incômodo que ele estava sentindo, Jeno segurava o seu braço com força e o puxava de volta, sua língua quente envolvendo a sua.</p><p>Aquilo continuou até que Jeno quebrou o beijo, arquejando alto, e Renjun olhou para baixo.</p><p>Jaemin estava sentado entre as pernas de Jeno e corria as unhas contra o abdômen definido de Jeno, os músculos tensionando-se com o estímulo. Quando Jaemin viu que Renjun o olhava, os cantos dos seus lábios se curvaram para cima e ele se abaixou, quebrando o contato para depositar beijinhos sobre a pele em cima do cós da calça de Jeno.</p><p>— Jeno — Jaemin murmurou, suas mãos correndo pelo abdômen do garoto, as marcas vermelhas das suas unhas saltando na pele pálida. — Eu posso te chupar?</p><p>Jeno pareceu soltar todo o ar que existia dentro de seus pulmões, o barulho fazendo Renjun rir de leve e beijar o canto da boca do garoto que tentou encontrar os seus lábios mais uma vez. Renjun apenas se afastou e correu os dedos pelos fios de seu cabelo, afastando a franja de cima dos olhos de Jeno, enquanto observava atenciosamente os movimentos de Jaemin.</p><p>Renjun sabia que aquilo não era novidade para Jaemin pelos seus movimentos confiantes, puxando a calça do pijama de Jeno para baixo, e roçando a ponta do nariz no tecido de sua cueca, um sorriso de lado em seu rosto numa provocação silenciosa.</p><p>— Jaemin — Jeno murmurou, mais ar do que vogais saindo de sua boca. — Jaemin, você...</p><p>Jaemin fez um barulho do fundo da garganta, sugando a pele acima da cueca e deixando uma marca, seus dedos segurando a parte elástica do material e provocando puxar tudo para baixo, apenas para soltar e abrir um sorriso quando estalou de volta contra a pele, Jeno fazendo um barulho baixo.</p><p>— Jaemin, por favor — Jeno suplicou.</p><p>Abaixando a cabeça, Renjun deixou um beijo no ombro de Jeno, trilhando um caminho para baixo, até chegar em seu torso, não desviando o olhar de Jaemin que não tinha pena em provocar Jeno, ignorando as suas súplicas em favor de fingir puxar para baixo de novo.</p><p>Jaemin esticou a língua e passou por cima da cueca, trilhando o caminho do membro ainda preso debaixo do tecido. Jeno grunhiu com o toque, e Renjun pode sentir a vibração que ecoou no peito do garoto com aquilo.</p><p>— <em>Jaemin.</em></p><p>Finalmente, <em>finalmente,</em> Jaemin ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para puxar a cueca para baixo, Jeno mal erguendo os quadris para ajudar antes que Jaemin já estava em cima dele de novo, mão ao redor da base do seu pênis e boca ao redor da glande, chupando e fazendo um barulho alto.</p><p>Aquilo não era com ele, mas Renjun engoliu em seco e sentiu o seu próprio pau pulsar dentro da sua cueca ao ver os lábios vermelhos de Jaemin descendo pela extensão do membro de Jeno, soltando para passar a língua pelo seu comprimento e abocanhando-o de novo, sua mão masturbando o resto que não estava na sua boca.</p><p>Se antes Jeno estava fazendo barulho, nada podia se comparar com os sons que começaram a sair. Por um momento, Renjun se preocupou com Jisung e Chenle podendo entrar a qualquer momento, mas tudo sumiu de sua cabeça quando Jeno clamou o seu nome, sua voz falhando:</p><p>— <em>Ren… jun…</em></p><p>O jeito que ele falou, meio manhoso e meio suplicando por ele, junto com os sons e vibrações que Jaemin soltava, fizeram Renjun sentir como se ele estivesse pegando fogo, e ele se aproximou de Jeno, sendo puxado para um beijo que era mais dentes batendo e respirando contra a boca do que necessariamente um beijo.</p><p>Renjun acariciou o rosto de Jeno, seus lábios roçando pela sua face e pescoço, beijando qualquer parte que ele conseguia alcançar. Se antes Renjun estava meio duro, agora estava bem mais do que isso, e ele pressionou a palma da mão sobre sua ereção por um momento, em busca de um alívio temporário que não chegou.</p><p>Jaemin não oscilou sequer por um momento, engolindo Jeno garganta abaixo com vigor e vontade, levando rapidamente Jeno à um orgasmo que o fez grunhir alto e Renjun correr para cobrir a sua boca, engolindo os seus sons. Jeno segurou ao redor dos braços de Renjun, apertando com força até Jaemin terminar com ele e lamber ao redor do seu pau até ele ficar limpo, engolindo tudo.</p><p>Exausto, Jeno não se moveu mais, o seu peito ruborizado subindo e descendo violentamente, olhando para o teto.</p><p>Renjun não teve nenhum aviso antes de Jaemin praticamente pular em cima dele, puxando-o para cima do seu colo e esfregando as suas ereções juntas, ainda vestidos. Renjun colocou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Jaemin e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, tentando abafar os seus gemidos com cada movimento.</p><p>— Isso é… ok? — Jaemin perguntou, um barulho rouco ressoando do fundo de sua garganta.</p><p>Renjun assentiu com a cabeça, dando o seu consentimento, não conseguindo fazer nenhum outro som a não ser barulhinhos agudos e gemidos curtos, movendo freneticamente o seu quadril contra o de Jaemin. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas de Jaemin, unhas cravando na pele quando o garoto se mexeu um pouco e seus membros se encontraram em um novo ângulo.</p><p>Se Renjun soubesse que ele ia se sentir <em>daquele jeito</em>, ele não teria saído de cima de Jeno mais cedo.</p><p>Jaemin arfava alto ao lado do seu ouvido, e Renjun sentia que ele não devia estar muito diferente, empurrando com força o seu rosto contra o ombro de Jaemin, rebolando com gosto e desespero em busca do seu orgasmo.</p><p>— Vamos lá, Injunnie.</p><p>Renjun assentiu, tentando morder o seu lábio inferior para não deixar nenhum som escapar, mas era impossível de não conseguir fazer algum barulho, de ficar totalmente em silêncio, quando ele se sentia tão bem e com uma pressão no fundo do seu estômago, a ponta dos seus dedos começando a formigar com o seu orgasmo chegando.</p><p>Mas foi quando Jaemin desceu as mãos de sua cintura para a sua bunda, segurando as suas nádegas com força e as puxando, trazendo-o mais para cima de si, que Renjun sentiu aquele volume duro bem na sua entrada, um par de dentes (que só podia ser de Jeno) mordiscando o seu pescoço, e Renjun não tinha mais como se segurar, e ele gozou com o gemido mais alto que já tinha feito naquela noite, seu corpo tremendo sobre o peito de Jaemin enquanto ele o agarrava com força.</p><p>Renjun não sabia o que tinha acontecido depois, sua mente enevoada com o orgasmo mais intenso que ele já tivera em sua vida, suas unhas enterradas nas costas de Jaemin e balbuciando coisas sem sentindo contra o seu ombro. Quando ele finalmente piscou e tomou consciência do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, se viu deitado contra o peito de Jaemin e conseguia sentir uma mão correndo pelos seus cabelos e outra acariciando as suas costas.</p><p>— Você está bem?</p><p>Renjun assentiu, sua garganta seca demais para conseguir falar algo. Quando ele levantou um pouco a cabeça, viu que era Jeno ao seu lado que lhe fazia o carinho nas costas; ele estava vestido novamente, mas o rosto ainda corado e com as pálpebras pesadas.</p><p>Jaemin parou de mexer em seu cabelo e Renjun se sentiu sendo movido contra o corpo de Jeno que o segurou com força. Normalmente Renjun reclamaria de ser tratado assim, odiando quando faziam essas coisas só por ele ser o menor do grupo, mas no momento, quando estava exausto e sentindo o seu corpo pesado, ele não tinha como reclamar. Era até reconfortante ficar agarrado a alguém.</p><p>Jaemin falou algo sobre ir ao banheiro e se levantou. Renjun se aconchegou mais contra Jeno, sua cabeça em cima do braço dele e abraçando-o pela cintura. Ele mal percebeu que tinha fechado os olhos até Jeno encostar na ponta do seu nariz e ele abrir os olhos, franzindo a testa.</p><p>— Aguente só mais um pouquinho, Renjun-ah — Jeno falou, sua voz baixa e reconfortante. — É melhor ir se limpar agora do que depois.</p><p>Renjun grunhiu. Ele sabia que aquilo era verdade e já se sentia incomodado com sua cueca melada, mas ficar nos braços de Jeno, ainda nos efeitos do seu orgasmo, era tentador demais. Ainda assim, quando Jaemin voltou, Renjun se forçou a levantar e ir ao banheiro.</p><p>Quando ele voltou para o quarto — escutando do corredor os barulhos de Chenle e Jisung na sala, ocupados demais jogando — Renjun hesitou por um segundo se devia ir para a cama ou se juntar aos outros dois nos colchões no chão.</p><p>Mas ele não precisou pensar muito. Assim que a porta fechou atrás dele, Jaemin se virou na sua direção e bateu no espaço vazio ao seu lado, e Renjun lá se deitou, escondendo o seu rosto contra as costas de Jaemin que estava de lado e virado na direção de Jeno.</p><p>Renjun respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o seu coração acelerado.</p><p>— Boa noite — Jaemin falou, sua voz rouca.</p><p>A luz do abajur foi apagada e eles foram mergulhados na escuridão.</p><p>— Boa noite — Jeno respondeu, o barulho de lençóis soando enquanto ele se aconchegava.</p><p>Um momento se passou, e então Renjun sentiu uma mão repousando na cintura de Jaemin, a ponta dos dedos apenas roçando de leve contra o seu corpo. Renjun não hesitou e entrelaçou os seus dedos com os de Jeno, sentindo o seu toque firme. Jeno apertou sua mão por um segundo, e o movimento trouxe um sorriso para os lábios de Renjun.</p><p>Ele sussurrou de volta um “<em>boa noite</em>”, meio abafado contra as costas de Jaemin, e nem um pouco arrependido por ter desistido da cama quando estava ali, junto com os dois. Ele mal podia esperar para ver o que a manhã seguinte traria para eles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Renjun acordou com o barulho alto de roncos.</p><p>Ele esfregou os olhos, bocejando, e piscou várias vezes, tentando fazer o teto entrar em foco. Em algum momento no meio da noite, ele tinha roubado o cobertor e se enrolado nele, mas quando Renjun olhou para o lado, ele viu que Jaemin tinha um outro cobertor sobre o seu corpo.</p><p>Renjun se sentou, com cuidado para não despertar Jaemin ao seu lado, e passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo, tentando abaixar os fios. Naquela posição, ele só precisava inclinar um pouco mais a cabeça para cima e conseguia ver quem estava na cama — Chenle, que não tinha vencido o direito de usá-la, dividia o colchão com Jisung. E os sons definitivamente vinham de algum deles.</p><p>Renjun bocejou de novo, coçando o pescoço, e olhou para o outro lado. Mark não tinha chegado no quarto, então Renjun imaginava que tinha ficado de vez no sofá. Jaemin parecia estar num sono profundo e Jeno estava virado de lado, então Renjun não conseguia ver o seu rosto, mas imaginava que também devia estar dormindo pelo jeito que não se mexia.</p><p>Com cuidado, ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, arrastando os pés pelo chão gelado e sentindo os seus olhos pesando. Pela janelinha do banheiro ele conseguia ver um pouco do céu, e a pouca claridade, juntamente com o frio, lhe diziam que ainda era cedo. Ele passou rápido pela sala e conferiu se Mark ainda estava vivo (ele estava), antes de voltar para o quarto, uma mão coçando sua barriga por debaixo da camisa.</p><p>Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta, Renjun escutou um barulho vindo do final do corredor e se deparou com Jeno saindo do banheiro. O garoto tinha o cabelo totalmente desarrumado e ainda com um pouco de pasta de dente no queixo, com os olhos semicerrados enquanto franzia a testa ao fitá-lo com força.</p><p>— Renjun? — Jeno perguntou, se aproximando.</p><p>Renjun se lembrou que Jeno não estava com seus óculos e nem devia ter as lentes de contato se tinha acabado de acordar. Ele provavelmente não estava enxergando nada.</p><p>— Oi — ele respondeu, tendo o cuidado de manter a sua voz baixa. — Você acordou comigo fazendo barulho?</p><p>Jeno negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Já tinha acordado, mas estava mexendo no celular. Eu te chamei antes de você sair, mas acho que não me escutou.</p><p>— É, não escutei…</p><p>Jeno esticou o braço e abriu a porta, deixando espaço para Renjun entrar primeiro. Renjun se sentou no colchão, bocejando mais uma vez, mas Jeno não foi se deitar do outro lado de Jaemin como Renjun esperava. Ele se sentou de frente para Renjun, pegando o cobertor que Renjun tinha usado para dormir e colocando ao redor dos seus ombros.</p><p>— Ei — Renjun reclamou baixinho. — Está frio. Me devolva e pegue o seu.</p><p>— Não posso — Jeno respondeu, apontando para Jaemin que continuava dormindo profundamente e enrolado no cobertor roxo.</p><p>Jeno se moveu um pouco mais para a frente e levantou as pontas do cobertor, colocando ao redor dos ombros de Renjun. Não era algo que funcionava muito bem, pois só a parte da frente de seu corpo ficava protegido, deixando suas costas em contato com o ar frio, mas Renjun apreciou o sentimento.</p><p>Ele definitivamente não fez um biquinho com aquilo, mesmo quando Jeno apontou e falou que ele estava fazendo. Ele não estava.</p><p>Tudo aquilo era algo bem mais confortável do que Renjun imaginou que seria. Ele não tinha tido ideia do que esperar para aquele novo dia, não sabia como proceder após tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior entre ele e seus dois amigos, mas Jeno parecia agir de modo normal, como ele sempre fazia.</p><p>Então Renjun deixou-se relaxar um pouco, fazendo um barulhinho debaixo de sua respiração quando seu corpo começou a se aquecer mais debaixo do cobertor, sentindo os seus joelhos encostando contra os de Jeno.</p><p>Ele não sabia quando tinha fechado os olhos, mas percebeu que tinha feito isso quando sentiu Jeno o cutucando na cintura e deu um pulo, abrindo os olhos e fitando o garoto à sua frente com força.</p><p>— <em>O quê?</em></p><p>— Ah, você estava cochilando de verdade? Pensei que estava só brincando...</p><p>A voz de Jeno parecia meio arrependida e apologética, e Renjun só negou com um movimento da cabeça.</p><p>— Não, não. Só… fechando os olhos por um segundo.</p><p>— <em>Aham</em>…</p><p>— É sério.</p><p>Jeno sorriu de leve e não discutiu, mas Renjun sabia que ele não acreditava em suas palavras.</p><p>— Eu posso te beijar?</p><p>As palavras saíram de forma tão natural de Jeno que Renjun não percebeu o que elas significavam até que Jeno o cutucou de novo.</p><p>— Eu? Tipo, <em>comigo?</em></p><p>— Sim…?</p><p>Renjun sentiu o seu rosto queimar, envergonhado com o modo que ele tinha reagido.</p><p>— Ah, eu só não pensei que um de vocês ia querer… Você sabe… — Renjun falou, a voz fraca. — De novo comigo? Eu obviamente não sei muito o que estou fazendo e… Você e Jaemin são o contrário.</p><p>— E daí?</p><p>Renjun não soube o que responder. <em>E daí?</em> Por mais que ele falasse em não se importar com sua falta de experiência, quando colocado de frente com gente que sabia o que estava fazendo, podia sentir a diferença entre os seus níveis. Mas era como Jeno tinha falado: <em>e daí?</em></p><p>— Ok — Renjun respondeu. — Se você quer.</p><p>— <em>Você</em> quer?</p><p>Renjun mordeu o lábio com força antes de responder, finalmente olhando Jeno nos olhos:</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>Jeno se inclinou para a frente e Renjun cruzou o resto do caminho, encostando seus lábios devagar. Agora, aquilo ali, era algo diferente. Eles não estavam sob a influência de álcool e nem escondidos pelo escuro da noite, mas em plena vista de qualquer um que olhasse, com o sol brilhando do outro lado da janela e podendo ver com clareza as feições e reações um do outro.</p><p>Mais do que um desafio, do que uma continuação de algo, era uma escolha. O início de algo novo.</p><p>Era semelhante ao primeiro beijo que ele e Jeno tinham trocado; algo sem pressa, sem urgência. Jeno tomou o seu próprio tempo para separar os lábios e usar a sua língua, Renjun sentindo o seu corpo se arrepiar quando Jeno chupou o seu lábio inferior.</p><p>O tempo não existia ali, naquele momento, sentindo as mãos de Jeno percorrendo o seu corpo e sentindo o gosto dele em sua língua, sendo envolvido por Jeno em todos os seus sentidos.</p><p>Jeno se afastou por um momento, beijando de leve o canto da boca de Renjun, o polegar acariciando a sua bochecha.</p><p>— Jaemin foi o seu primeiro beijo, né? — Renjun assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo os seus lábios pinicando e só querendo beijar Jeno de novo, suas mãos ansiando por correr sobre o corpo do garoto à sua frente. — Hmm… Eu também quero ser o seu primeiro.</p><p> — Primeiro beijo? — Renjun perguntou, um sorriso pequeno no seu rosto apesar de sua confusão. — Não dá mais, Jeno.</p><p>— Não é sobre beijo — Jeno falou, rolando os olhos de leve, como se não acreditasse que Renjun não conseguisse ler os seus pensamentos. — Deixa eu te chupar?</p><p>Renjun arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Aqui? <em>Agora?</em></p><p>— Uhum.</p><p>— Os meninos estão literalmente dormindo aqui do lado — Renjun sussurrou, apontando para a cama. — E Jaemin está <em>aqui.</em></p><p>— Jaemin não vai se importar. E é só você não fazer muito barulho.</p><p>Era muito, <em>muito</em> tentador, mas Renjun não conseguia deixar de pensar que eles iam ser pegos no flagra.</p><p>Enquanto ele ponderava a ideia, Jeno retirou o cobertor dos seus ombros e se deitou de barriga para baixo, apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos.</p><p>— E então?</p><p>— Você tem certeza de que… — Renjun começou a falar, mas parou, mordendo o seu lábio com força.</p><p>— O quê? Que eu quero? Porque sim, com certeza eu tenho. Mas e você?</p><p>Renjun esfregou o rosto com as palmas das mãos, encarando o teto por dois segundos. Não era sempre que você recebia uma proposta dessas.</p><p>— Ok, mas… — Renjun nem tinha terminado de falar, mas Jeno já estava sorrindo. — ...no segundo que alguém fizer algum barulho a gente para tudo, certo?</p><p>Jeno assentiu com a cabeça.</p><p>— Relaxa, Junnie. Você vai curtir.</p><p>Jeno falou para Renjun colocar um travesseiro atrás dele para ajudar na postura e Renjun obedeceu, seguindo suas instruções. Jeno abriu as pernas de Renjun o suficiente para ele ficar no meio, passando os braços por debaixo de suas coxas e o puxando em busca de um ângulo melhor, fazendo Renjun soltar um barulho de surpresa.</p><p>— Pera, pera — Renjun falou. — Como você vai tirar a calça? Não tem como passar pelas pernas assim.</p><p>— Não vou tirar — Jeno respondeu, fazendo movimentos circulares com os seus dedos sobre a coxa de Renjun. — Eu só vou abaixar o suficiente e aí tem como se esconder rápido caso acabe precisando.</p><p>— Ah… Ok.</p><p>Renjun mordeu seu lábio de novo, olhando para Jeno com toda a atenção do mundo.</p><p>Jeno abaixou a calça só até o início das suas coxas, o suficiente para ter acesso livre à sua cueca. Ele ergueu o olhar para Renjun numa pergunta silenciosa e Renjun assentiu, sibilando baixinho quando Jeno pressionou a palma de sua mão em cima do seu membro que endureceu ainda mais.</p><p>— Jeno. Jeno... — Renjun chamou rápido, fazendo o garoto erguer a cabeça, mão parando seu movimento. — Eu não acho que vou… Eu não acho que vou demorar muito… Eu n…</p><p>— Não se preocupe, Renjun-ah — Jeno falou, pressionando para baixo a sua mão mais uma vez e mal conseguindo conter o sorriso que se formou com Renjun soltando outro barulhinho. — Afinal, é para você aproveitar.</p><p>Com isso, Jeno puxou a cueca para baixo o suficiente para conseguir colocar a sua mão ao redor do pau de Renjun, movimentando-a para cima e para baixo algumas poucas vezes, observando cuidadosamente cada reação que Renjun fazia.</p><p>Renjun sentia o seu coração batendo forte contra o peito, e ele tinha certeza de que Jeno conseguia ouvir da onde ele estava. A mão de Jeno era quente e envolvia o seu pênis por completo, fazendo Renjun inspirar fundo ao sentir aquilo, mas o arrastar seco de sua mão beirava perto do desconfortável. Jeno abaixou a sua cabeça e abriu a boca, deixando saliva escorrer pelo pau duro de Renjun e moveu a mão mais uma vez. O pré-gozo junto com a saliva deixavam as coisas bem melhores e Renjun fechou os olhos por um segundo.</p><p>— Jeno… — ele sussurrou. Jeno ergueu os olhos de novo e passou a língua pelo seu pau duro, trilhando o caminho de uma veia, sem desviar o olhar.</p><p>Renjun estava imensamente grato que, diferente de Jaemin na noite anterior, Jeno não estava provocando e prolongando aquilo. Ele não perdeu tempo — logo Jeno tinha os seus lábios ao redor da glande e estava chupando, sua língua quente traçando toda a extensão antes dele soltar para dar uma outra lambida por todo o pau e movimentar a mão, segurando a base enquanto ele começava um ritmo leve com a sua boca.</p><p>Renjun nunca tinha se sentido assim antes. O frio anterior era inexistente e ele parecia queimar, o seu corpo estremecendo com cada chupada e lambida que Jeno dava, seu pau entrando cada vez mais naquela boca quente e molhada até que Jeno grunhiu baixinho e Renjun precisou levar a mão à boca, mordendo com força nela para não fazer barulho com as vibrações que ele sentiu ao redor do seu membro quando Jeno fez aquele som.</p><p>Jeno retirou a sua boca por um segundo, fazendo um barulho molhado e um fio de saliva ligando seus lábios à cabeça do seu pau.</p><p>— Tudo bem? — a voz de Jeno era meio rouca e seus lábios estavam vermelhos, usados.</p><p>Renjun engoliu em seco.</p><p>— Meu <em>deus…</em></p><p>Jeno sorriu, satisfeito, e voltou a chupá-lo com gosto, seus olhos quase se fechando com o sorriso que ele tinha ao redor do seu pau, a ponta das suas orelhas ficando vermelhas.</p><p>Não tinha como Renjun aguentar por muito tempo. Ele segurava o lençol abaixo de seu corpo com força com uma mão, enquanto mordia a outra e tentava abafar os seus barulhos, não querendo acordar alguém e ter que parar aquilo <em>de jeito nenhum.</em></p><p>— Jeno, <em>Jeno </em>— Renjun falou, desesperado. — <em>Jeno…</em></p><p>Ele soltou o lençol, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos de Jeno e tentou puxá-lo para longe de seu pau, mas Jeno balançou a cabeça, continuando a chupá-lo com força, e Renjun inclinou a cabeça para trás, mordendo a palma de sua mão de novo, deixando a marca dos seus dentes nela.</p><p>Jeno precisou apenas gemer uma outra vez, as vibrações fazendo Renjun arquejar e gozar em sua boca, seu corpo tremendo e o seu pau pulsando enquanto Jeno engolia tudo garganta abaixo.</p><p>— <em>Jesus</em> — Renjun balbuciou, abaixando a sua mão e sentindo ela latejar com a força de sua mordida, olhando Jeno lamber limpo o seu pau uma última vez antes de colocá-lo de volta dentro da roupa.</p><p>Jeno se ergueu, sentando-se em cima dos seus joelhos e arqueou a coluna, estralando o pescoço uma vez, antes de engatinhar por cima do corpo esgotado de Renjun.</p><p>— E aí? — ele perguntou, um sorriso de canto em seu rosto. — Como foi para uma primeira vez?</p><p>— Jeno — Renjun falou, sério. — Eu acho que você tem um dom.</p><p>Jeno soltou um risinho e abaixou a cabeça, roçando um beijo embaixo do seu queixo.</p><p>— Hmm… Será?</p><p>— Eu tenho certeza — Renjun insistiu, correndo uma mão pelas coxas de Jeno até parar em sua cintura. — Parabéns.</p><p>— Valeu.</p><p>— Então… — Renjun começou, fitando fixamente o volume nas calças de Jeno e subindo para encontrar com o olhar dele, deixando bem claro as suas intenções. — E aí?</p><p>Jeno ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Você quer que eu…? — Renjun perguntou vagamente, mexendo as mãos.</p><p>Jeno pausou por um momento até que falou:</p><p>— Com o que você se sente confortável?</p><p>— Eu não sei.</p><p>Jeno deu um outro beijo em seu pescoço e, em seguida, um na ponta do nariz.</p><p>— Pod…</p><p>— Jeno gosta quando batem uma para ele — a voz de Jaemin soou e Renjun deu um pulo, virando rapidamente a cabeça para o lado.</p><p>Jaemin aparentava ser a pessoa mais confortável do mundo, deitado e com a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços, aconchegado em seu cobertor roxo. Os seus olhos brilhavam e os cantos da sua boca se curvavam num sorriso malicioso que falava que não havia um pingo de sono em seu sistema — ele não tinha acordado agora.</p><p>— <em>Jaemin!</em> — Jeno murmurou em tom de reclamação.</p><p>— O quê? — Jaemin perguntou, sua voz inocente apesar do seu olhar brincalhão. — Não é a verdade, ué? Você goza muito mais quando é outra mão no seu pau.</p><p>Renjun precisou respirar fundo e encarar o teto por alguns segundos para conseguir absorver a notícia de que Jeno e Jaemin faziam coisas juntos o suficiente para terem aquele tipo de informação um do outro.</p><p>— Ahn… Ok…</p><p>Jaemin se remexeu no colchão.</p><p>— E então? — Ele perguntou. — Você vai começar agora?</p><p>Renjun olhou para Jeno. </p><p>— Tudo bem com isso?</p><p>Jeno assentiu rapidamente e se sentou sobre uma das coxas de Renjun.</p><p>— Você só vai assistir? — Jeno perguntou, direcionado a Jaemin.</p><p>— Hmm… Não sei. Vou decidir ainda.</p><p>Renjun olhou rápido para Jaemin e apenas recebeu um sorriso de lado como resposta. Ele inspirou fundo e direcionou o seu olhar para Jeno que balançou a cabeça em afirmação.</p><p>Renjun continuou na mesma posição em que estava, mais deitado do que sentado, e subiu as suas mãos pelas coxas de Jeno até chegar em seu quadril, seu polegar acariciando a pele macia antes de enfiá-lo debaixo do elástico da calça e puxá-la um pouco para baixo.</p><p>Havia uma marca molhada na cueca de Jeno, sua ereção bem definida com o tecido fino. Renjun correu os seus dedos por cima do seu membro duro, sentindo-se orgulhoso com o suspiro que Jeno não conseguiu segurar. <em>Ele </em>tinha feito Jeno ficar daquele jeito.</p><p>Jaemin se moveu na cama, aproximando-se do rosto de Renjun, e deixando um beijo molhado do lado do seu pescoço, subindo até a sua orelha.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que é a sua primeira vez, Injunnie? — Jaemin falou, sua voz levemente rouca soando bem do lado do ouvido de Renjun, o ar quente batendo em sua pele e fazendo Renjun estremecer.</p><p>Renjun continuou os seus movimentos sobre o membro de Jeno até que ele estava totalmente ereto e abaixou a cueca, prendendo a sua respiração por um segundo. Ele já tinha visto Jeno daquele jeito ontem, Jaemin engolindo o seu pau inteiro com vontade, mas era diferente quando <em>ele</em> era o motivo por Jeno estar assim, quente e pulsando em sua mão, pré-gozo acumulando na sua glande e descendo pelo lado do seu pênis.</p><p>Ele nunca tinha feito aquilo com alguém antes, mas não devia ser muito diferente do que fazer em si mesmo, certo? Renjun correu a ponta de um dedo por uma veia do lado do pau de Jeno e ergueu a mão à boca, lambendo a sua palma e pressionando contra a glande, molhando ainda mais a pele e esfregando sobre a extensão do seu membro. Ele movimentou uma vez e usou mais do pré-gozo para não deixar o arrastar de sua mão ficar seco ou desconfortável.</p><p>Jaemin soltou um som do lado do seu ouvido, a vibração correndo pelo corpo de Renjun e fazendo ele engolir em seco, querendo ouvir mais do que Jaemin com certeza ia falar.</p><p>— Injunnie está fazendo um bom trabalho, Jeno? — Jaemin falou baixinho. — Está bom?</p><p>Jeno apenas assentiu com a cabeça, a sua testa franzida; ele mordia o seu lábio inferior com força, não deixando nenhum som sair, as suas mãos segurando os lençóis num aperto firme e ele movia de leve os quadris contra a mão de Renjun, tentando entrar num ritmo com ele.</p><p>Renjun tentava encontrar um ritmo satisfatório, movendo sua mão num vai-e-vem e só parando para passar o polegar pela glande, coletando mais do pré-gozo para auxiliar. O peso do membro de Jeno em sua mão só fazia Renjun pensar em como devia ser senti-lo sobre a sua língua, em descer por toda a sua extensão e tentar tê-lo inteiro em sua boca.</p><p>Jaemin soltou um outro barulhinho e então ele se levantou, se aproximando de Jeno e o puxando para um beijo. Jeno ainda vestindo a sua camisa dessa vez, mas Renjun podia ver o seu peito subindo e descendo com força, ele respirando mais forte com os estímulos que recebia, e então Renjun acelerou seu ritmo, apertando com mais força ao redor de seu pau.</p><p>Ele queria ver Jeno perder o controle.</p><p>Jaemin não decepcionou e beijou Jeno profundamente, fazendo um show para Renjun que só podia apreciar da onde ele estava, sentindo o seu próprio pau começar a dar sinais de vida de novo ao ver Jaemin lambendo dentro da boca de Jeno. Jeno não tinha como aguentar muito com tudo aquilo acontecendo, e logo Renjun conseguia sentir as pernas de Jeno tremendo em seu colo, o garoto lutando contra um orgasmo que queria chegar rápido.</p><p>Jaemin se separou da boca de Jeno, descendo para marcar o pescoço dele sem pena, mas uma de suas mãos continuou descendo mais até que se juntou à de Renjun no seu pau, acariciando suas bolas por um momento antes de subir de novo, alternando em mover-se com a de Renjun e de arranhar de leve os músculos definidos do seu abdômen, a sua boca ainda presa em seu pescoço e deixando marcas.</p><p>Àquela altura, Jeno tremia ainda mais. Ele mordia com força o seu lábio para não fazer nenhum som, mas, apesar disso, uns barulhinhos ainda o escapavam. Renjun se sentia estimulado por aquilo, pelos poucos sons que saíam, e tentava levar Jeno ao ápice logo.</p><p>Ele não queria estar naquele quarto — queria estar em algum canto em que Jeno não precisava se conter e pudesse ser o quão alto ele quisesse.</p><p>— Vamos, Jeno — Jaemin falou, se afastando do seu pescoço e descendo para seu ombro. — Mostre para o Injunnie como ele está fazendo um bom trabalho… Mostre como você gosta quando alguém tem a mão no seu pau.</p><p>Renjun sentiu Jeno tremendo e viu a mão dele apertar o lençol com mais força, os nós dos seus dedos brancos com tanta tensão, antes dele gozar em sua mão e respingar em cima do seu pijama; os seus quadris se mexeram mais uma vez antes dele cessar, o seu peito puxando ar para dentro como se não conseguisse ter o suficiente.</p><p>— Assim mesmo, Jeno-ya — Jaemin falou, puxando o garoto arfante para um beijo rápido e intoxicante. — Assim mesmo.</p><p>Renjun tirou a sua mão do pau de Jeno e ia esfregar sobre o lençol quando ele parou, uma ideia surgindo na sua cabeça. Ele já tinha sentido o seu próprio gosto antes — um teste desconfortável e nada legal... mas nunca tinha sentido o de alguém. Provavelmente não seria nem um pouco bom, ele sabia disso, mas, mesmo assim, Renjun ergueu a mão para a boca e lambeu um dos seus dedos, sentindo o gosto meio amargo de que se lembrava.</p><p>— Injunnie... — A voz de Jaemin era pesada e ele chamou o seu nome de forma lenta.</p><p>Quando Renjun ergueu os olhos da sua mão, ele viu que os dois não estavam tão ocupados quanto ele pensou que estavam e que tinham visto ele experimentar o gosto de Jeno. Jaemin deu um último beijo em Jeno e se afastou dele, voltando para o lado de Renjun. Existia um volume claro em sua calça e, por um momento, Renjun pensou que Jaemin ia pedir para que ele batesse uma para ele também.</p><p>Mas Jaemin o surpreendeu ao voltar para a sua posição original, apoiando-se de costas nos travesseiros, e enfiando uma mão dentro de sua calça. Antes que Renjun pudesse perguntar — oferecer — algo, Jaemin o surpreendeu uma segunda vez ao segurar ao redor do pulso da sua mão melada e a levar na direção de sua boca, passando a língua pela sua palma e chupando dois de seus dedos.</p><p>Renjun fez um barulho de surpresa e se sentou apressado, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Jaemin tinha os seus olhos fechados, cabeça levemente inclinada para trás, sua mão movendo rápido debaixo de sua calça enquanto sua língua deslizava pelos seus dedos, sugando-os limpo. Renjun olhou para o lado e viu que Jeno já tinha cuidado de sua própria situação e estava vestido de novo.</p><p>— Ele gosta de ser visto — Jeno falou, apontando com a cabeça para Jaemin e se arrastando nos joelhos até Renjun. — Ele gosta da atenção.</p><p>Jaemin não falou nada, mas o sorriso que ele deu ao redor dos dedos que chupava com vontade era mais do que resposta o suficiente. O interior de sua boca era quente e molhado, e Renjun enfiou mais um dedo, sentindo o aperto até Jaemin acomodar o novo tamanho, sua mão mexendo mais rápida em seu pênis.</p><p>Renjun tentativamente começou a mexer os seus dedos num vai-e-vem sobre a língua de Jaemin, vendo a saliva escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Jaemin fez um barulho ao redor dos dedos com aquilo, sua respiração se acelerando.</p><p>— Ele sempre precisa ter algo dentro da boca — Jeno falou, inclinando-se para baixo e apoiando o seu queixo sobre o ombro de Renjun, assistindo a cena à sua frente. — Para quem fala demais, ele até que gosta de algo que o mantém calado.</p><p>Jaemin grunhiu baixinho, mais vibração do que som propriamente dito. Havia ainda mais saliva dentro de sua boca, e quando Renjun moveu os dedos longe demais, Jaemin se engasgou de leve e fez um barulho molhado, seu corpo tensionando-se até que ele relaxou com um suspiro. Jaemin engoliu ao redor dos dedos de Renjun e abriu os olhos, seus cílios levemente molhados, e tirou a mão de dentro da sua calça, passando sobre o lençol.</p><p>Renjun tirou os dedos de dentro da boca e também os esfregou sobre o lençol, secando-os. Eles definitivamente precisavam limpar tudo aquilo antes que alguém acordasse.</p><p>Jaemin relaxou sobre o colchão, saindo de cima dos travesseiros, e se deitando com a barriga para cima, virando a cabeça de lado para falar com eles.</p><p>— E aí?</p><p>Renjun expirou profundamente. Ele não sabia o que eles iam fazer dali em diante, mas ele sentia que com certeza também precisava se deitar um pouco e refletir bastante sobre a situação.</p><p>Então foi isso que ele fez. Renjun se deitou de lado e se cobriu com um cobertor, olhando para Jaemin com a sua testa levemente franzida. Ele tinha várias perguntas na ponta da língua, mas não sabia como iniciar aquela conversa.</p><p>Renjun sentiu Jeno se deitar atrás dele, moldando o seu corpo contra as suas costas, seu braço enlaçando a sua cintura. Renjun pensou que ele queria apenas abraçar, se aconchegar a alguém, mas então a mão de Jeno deslizou para baixo e ele a enfiou debaixo da sua calça, roçando a palma contra o seu pau meio duro.</p><p>— <em>Jeno!</em> — Renjun sibilou, surpreso. Ele virou a cabeça para trás, mas Jeno apenas sorriu e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. — O que…?</p><p>— Me deixa retribuir.</p><p>Renjun se sentia corando, com tudo aquilo acontecendo no aberto, Jaemin olhando descaradamente para ele enquanto Jeno enfiava a sua mão dentro da sua cueca e apertava o seu pau de leve.</p><p>— Jeno, você não… não… não precisa… — Renjun tentou falar, apertando os lábios com força um contra o outro, sentindo a mão quente e grande de Jeno o envolver, usando seu pré-gozo para espalhar por seu pau, sua mão se movendo num ritmo rápido.</p><p>— Hmm? — Jeno apenas fez um barulho, beijando a sua nuca e não parando de mover sua mão, Renjun tremendo debaixo de seu toque e sentindo tudo muito quente, muito rápido.</p><p>Jaemin o olhava com um sorriso grande no rosto, seus olhos brilhando com um toque de malícia. Ele se inclinou para a frente e Renjun não pensou duas vezes antes de separar os lábios, sentindo a língua de Jaemin invadir a sua boca, passando pelo seu céu da boca do jeitinho que Jaemin já sabia que fazia Renjun ir à loucura.</p><p>Não tinha como Renjun aguentar com tudo aquilo acontecendo um em seguida do outro, a mão de Jeno fazendo uma pressão que fazia Renjun mover os quadris num movimento rápido, a sua respiração soando alta demais naquele quarto.</p><p>Jeno mordiscou a sua nuca — do mesmo jeito que ele tinha feito na noite anterior — e Renjun se arrepiou por inteiro, o ritmo dos seus quadris falhando por um segundo, e então ele estava gozando e sujando a mão de Jeno, tentando abafar o seus barulhos contra a boca de Jaemin, apertando ao redor dos braços do garoto com força.</p><p>Jeno continuou mexendo a sua mão até Renjun suspirar um "<em>Está bom, está bom…</em>", se sentindo muito sensível para continuar. Jeno parou e tirou a mão de debaixo da calça e do cobertor, presenteando-a para Jaemin que não hesitou em limpá-la, olhando para Renjun durante todo o momento.</p><p>Renjun engoliu em seco. Se ele não tivesse acabado de gozar na mão de Jeno, ele tinha certeza que ia estar ficando duro com a imagem dos lábios avermelhados de Jaemin chupando os dedos de Jeno até ficarem limpos, os cantos da sua boca se curvando para cima enquanto ele passava a língua e engolia o líquido branco.</p><p>Sentindo o seu corpo pesado e cansado, Renjun tinha certeza de que, independente do que fosse acontecer depois, ele não podia deixar tudo aquilo ser apenas um acontecimento único, algo para ficar marcado na cabeça e ser motivo para risadas depois.</p><p>Agora que ele tinha experimentado o que era estar com Jeno e Jaemin, ele precisava de mais.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Após tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite e início da manhã, Renjun tinha se preparado para existir uma tensão entre eles, para serem tomados por momentos desconfortáveis onde ele não conseguiria olhar para Jaemin ou Jeno por um bom tempo.</p><p>Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.</p><p>Até mesmo naquela manhã, quando eles tentavam descobrir como a máquina de lavar roupas de Donghyuck funcionava, existia um clima leve e amigável pairando sobre eles. Jeno fez uma piada sobre Jaemin ter sujado as coisas demais e os dois riram, e Renjun soltou um riso depois que percebeu ser o único que aparentava estar internamente surtando com tudo.</p><p>E, bem, se eles estavam agindo normal, quem era Renjun para acabar com aquele clima?</p><p>Depois do café da manhã — onde Mark ainda estava totalmente apagado para o mundo, Jisung cochilando em cima da mesa, e Donghyuck confuso sobre o porquê de ter lençóis secando —, Renjun estava terminando de arrumar a sua mochila para voltar para casa quando Jaemin o puxou para dentro do banheiro, rapidamente fechando a porta atrás deles.</p><p>Renjun o olhou confuso, sua mão ainda segurando a alça de sua mochila que pendia no ar. Por um momento, ele não entendeu o porquê de Jaemin precisar que eles estivessem no banheiro (quando não tinha mais ninguém no quarto com eles) até que Jaemin falou:</p><p>— Não vamos deixar as coisas estranhas entre a gente, ok? — A sua voz era baixa e ele estava muito próximo do seu rosto. Renjun não conseguiu deixar de olhar para a boca de Jaemin enquanto ele falava, mas ainda assim assentiu com a cabeça. <em>Ele tinha beijado aquela boca várias vezes desde ontem à noite.</em>  — E… se você quiser… a gente não precisa parar com isso...?</p><p>Renjun assentiu mais rápido e Jaemin abriu um sorriso pequeno.</p><p>— Ótimo — Jaemin falou. Ele abriu a porta e pareceu hesitar um momento antes de sair, até que se inclinou para baixo e selou rápido a sua boca com a de Renjun, falando um “<em>Até!</em>” e sumindo logo em seguida.</p><p>Renjun expirou com força, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro. Ok. Ok. Ele podia lidar com aquilo.</p><p>Quando ele saiu do banheiro, Jaemin já tinha ido embora junto com Chenle, e Mark estava finalmente acordado, parado no meio da sala e olhando confuso ao seu redor.</p><p> — O que aconteceu? — Mark perguntou, coçando a sua nuca. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e os cabelos para cima.</p><p>Jeno estava indo na direção da porta, sua mochila já em seus ombros, e ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Mark que só continuou parecendo ainda mais perdido quando não recebeu uma resposta.</p><p>— Você vai agora também? — Jeno perguntou e Renjun confirmou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Meu ônibus daqui a pouco chega — ele respondeu, mostrando a tela do seu celular e o aplicativo aberto com os horários do transporte público.</p><p>— Ah, a gente pode ir junto, então.</p><p>No caminho até o ponto de ônibus, Renjun lembrou a Jeno que o ponto dele ficava na outra direção, mas Jeno apenas balançou a cabeça, a ponta das suas orelhas ficando vermelhas, e continuou andando ao seu lado e esperando o ônibus chegar. </p><p>Renjun tinha uma ideia do que Jeno estava fazendo e ele não podia negar que também estava aproveitando cada segundo, ainda mais quando Jeno parecia estar envergonhado demais para segurar a sua mão, só roçando a ponta dos dedos contra os seus.</p><p>Ele não sabia o porquê de Jeno estar assim quando eles tinham feito <em>muito </em>mais.</p><p>Renjun segurou a sua mão após a terceira vez daquilo e foi presenteado com um sorriso vindo de Jeno. Pela primeira vez ele queria que o seu ônibus demorasse a chegar — o que não aconteceu, mas Jeno pareceu receber uma coragem vinda do além e deu um beijo em sua bochecha antes de correr para o outro lado.</p><p>Renjun passou a viagem inteira bastante ocupado pensando em tudo.</p><p>Era óbvio que as coisas iam mudar. Não tinha como tudo continuar do mesmo jeito antes daquele jogo, Renjun sabia disso, mas ele não esperava que as coisas fossem começar a migrar para <em>aquele </em>lado — era fácil demais puxar um dos dois (e, às vezes, os dois) para um canto mais afastado quando todo o grupo estava saindo, só para voltar minutos depois com a boca vermelha e o cabelo desarrumado; ou então não hesitar em se ajoelhar no chão quando eles tinham um pouco a mais de privacidade, puxando a calça para baixo o mais rápido possível; e, nas raras ocasiões em que tinham mais tempo, de passar tanto tempo se beijando, só correndo as mãos pela extensão do corpo um do outro e aproveitando o momento.</p><p>Aos poucos, Renjun percebeu que o seu tempo estava sendo preenchido com Jeno e Jaemin — e ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Assim, ele não se surpreendeu quando Jaemin perguntou se eles não queriam ser algo mais oficial. Fazia apenas sentido seguir naquela direção quando eles estavam se pegando a cada momento livre e existia uma óbvia química entre eles.</p><p>Renjun não tinha reclamações sobre o relacionamento — a não ser a falta de tempo e o fato de que ele provavelmente ia <em>explodir</em>.</p><p>Com a vida corrida demais e a falta de um espaço ideal, o máximo que conseguiam fazer era algo envolvendo as mãos e a boca, mas Renjun não sentia que aquilo era o suficiente. Ele queria mais, porém Jeno e Jaemin pareciam firmes em não deixar a sua primeira vez ser uma rapidinha contra a parede do banheiro enquanto a sua mãe estava ocupada na cozinha.</p><p>Renjun não se importava se ia ser no chão do seu quarto ou em uma cama confortável. Ele só queria algo a mais do que a boca de Jaemin ou a mão de Jeno. Qualquer coisa serviria.</p><p>Uma oportunidade apareceu algumas semanas depois. </p><p>Àquela altura, Renjun já estava com os nervos à flor da pele e aceitou o convite de passar o fim de semana na casa de Jaemin antes dele sequer terminar de perguntar.</p><p>Jaemin era o que tinha a maior cama entre todos eles —<em> e a mais confortável</em>, Renjun pensou depois que se jogou em cima do colchão, olhando para Jaemin que saía do quarto para atender à campainha.</p><p>Renjun não podia deixar de soltar um risinho com tudo aquilo — ele era o mais inexperiente ali e o mais relaxado com tudo, enquanto Jeno e Jaemin olhavam um para o outro, visivelmente nervosos.</p><p>Se fosse por Renjun, eles já podiam pular direto para a parte interessante, mas começaram por assistir a um filme na cama para gradualmente agir a partir dali. Renjun não estava nada interessado no filme, mas ele aceitou porque sabia que aquilo era mais para os nervos de Jeno e Jaemin do que para ele próprio. Ele já estava pronto há muito tempo.</p><p>Após os primeiros quinze minutos, ele se virou de lado e ficou olhando para o perfil de Jeno, observando as suas feições até que conseguiu a atenção do garoto. Jeno ergueu uma sobrancelha em uma pergunta silenciosa quando trocaram olhares, e Renjun balançou a cabeça, cansado daquela enrolação toda. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais de Jeno e roçou os seus lábios juntos.</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente.</em>
</p><p>Foi como se um botão tivesse sido acionado e tudo começou a mudar.</p><p>Jeno partiu os seus lábios rapidamente, cedendo entrada, e Renjun ergueu uma mão para o rosto de Jeno, acariciando a sua bochecha. Quando ele correu a mão pelos seus cabelos, Jeno suspirou fundo com o toque e Renjun pode sentir o pequeno sopro de ar em sua pele, a língua dele se arrastando languidamente contra a sua.</p><p>Agora, ele já tinha beijado os dois o suficiente para aprender todos os seus pontos fracos e o que eles mais gostavam, e Renjun não hesitou em subir em cima de Jeno, mordendo de leve o seu lábio e puxando o cabelo do garoto do jeitinho que fazia ele arquejar e inclinar a cabeça para trás. As mãos de Jeno percorriam a extensão das suas costas, por debaixo da camisa.</p><p>Ao fundo, Renjun conseguia escutar o barulho de Jaemin xingando baixinho e o som do filme cessando, e, em seguida, o barulho de algo caindo no chão.</p><p>Renjun só se afastou de Jeno quando sentiu um outro par de mãos se assentando em sua cintura, a voz de Jaemin ecoando perto do seu ouvido:</p><p>— Ok. Como vamos fazer isso?</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos, vendo Jeno os observando com o rosto meio corado e a boca vermelha. Renjun pousou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Jeno.</p><p>— O que você quer, Renjunnie? — Jeno perguntou, a sua voz calma e sem pressa.</p><p>— Eu aceito qualquer coisa.</p><p>Diferente de Jeno, Renjun se sentia agitado, desejo pulsando em suas veias e comandando os seus movimentos. Ele queria acelerar tudo para não ter o perigo de serem interrompidos e precisarem parar. Ele precisava de mais, precisava do contato de seus corpos e tudo mais que ele conseguiria — e, com isso em mente, Renjun deslizou suas mãos para baixo, segurando a barra da camisa de Jeno e puxando-a para cima até que Jeno retirou-a por completo, jogando para o lado da cama.</p><p>— Tá — Jaemin falou, a sua voz grave fazendo Renjun sentir arrepios correrem pelo seu corpo. Jaemin fazia movimentos circulares com a sua mão em sua cintura, e Renjun rapidamente se livrou de sua própria camisa antes de espalmar as suas mãos no peito de Jeno. — Mas o que você prefere?</p><p>Renjun mordeu o seu lábio de leve ao sentir o toque de Jeno, olhando para ver que ele corria as suas mãos num ritmo lento sobre as suas coxas até chegar no cós para desabotoar a calça, fazendo Renjun perder o fôlego com a pressão da mão quente de Jeno passando por seu membro coberto.</p><p>Eles já tinham conversado, antes, bastante sobre tudo aquilo, e Renjun tinha mais do que certeza sobre o que ele queria.</p><p>— Eu quero que alguém me foda.</p><p>Tudo já tinha sido combinado antes, mas Renjun era grato por Jaemin confirmando se ele não tinha mudado de ideia, se tinha alguma outra coisa em mente.</p><p>Jaemin não respondeu, mas ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar o seu pescoço, Renjun sentindo a língua quente do garoto passando pela sua pele. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, se perdendo na sensação, mas voltou à realidade e abriu os olhos quando Jeno começou a baixar o zíper da sua calça.</p><p>— Jaemin — Jeno falou, sua voz tentativa. — Você quer ou eu…?</p><p>Jeno parecia estar meio ansioso, sua testa levemente franzida, mas ele logo relaxou e abriu um sorriso pequeno quando Jaemin riu e disse:</p><p>— Você se preparou, não foi?</p><p>— Uhum.</p><p>Renjun virou a cabeça de lado, olhando para Jaemin, e perguntando:</p><p>— O que foi?</p><p>— Você disse que não tinha preferência em um de nós, né? E aí eu falei com Jeno antes e a gente tinha decidido que talvez ele devesse ir primeiro, mas… Bem, por que você não fala, Jen?</p><p>A voz de Jaemin tinha um toque de brincadeira, mas Jeno o fitava com um olhar pesado, sua boca entreaberta enquanto ele puxava ar.</p><p>— Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim, Renjun-ah.</p><p>Renjun engoliu em seco, sentindo uma faísca percorrer a sua coluna e se assentar no seu estômago, aquecendo o seu corpo por inteiro. Ele conseguia imaginar aquilo — Jeno com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, quente, convidativo; Renjun queria tudo que ele pudesse lhe dar.</p><p>— É?</p><p>Silêncio. Renjun podia apenas ouvir a respiração de Jaemin perto do seu ouvido e ver o peito de Jeno subindo e descendo debaixo da palma da sua mão, o seu olhar fixo nele.</p><p>— O nosso Jeno se preparou todinho, hmm? — Jaemin disse. — Ele não consegue resistir a uma boa foda... não é, Jen? Quase me dá inveja isso… saber que ele vai ser o primeiro a sentir o seu pau dentro dele. Mas pelo menos eu terei isso hoje, né, Injunnie? — Jaemin deslizou as suas mãos da cintura de Renjun para a sua bunda, apertando com força enquanto ele falava.</p><p>— Ok — Renjun disse, respirando fundo. — Todo mundo tirando as roupas. <em>Agora.</em></p><p>Jaemin soltou um risinho com o jeito apressado que Renjun falou, mas ele foi rápido em sair da cama e se despir, com Renjun e Jeno imitando os seus movimentos rápidos em se livrar das roupas.</p><p>Renjun parou ao lado da cama, seu pau já pesado entre as pernas, e hesitou sobre o que fazer em seguida. Ele olhou perdido para Jaemin que apenas ergueu um dos cantos da sua boca, como se conseguisse ler o que se passava na sua mente.</p><p>— Você quer preparar o Jeno ou…? — Jaemin perguntou, um joelho apoiado na cama enquanto ele movia sua mão sobre o seu membro, estimulando-o para uma ereção completa.</p><p>— Você me ajuda?</p><p>— Claro — Jaemin respondeu, os seus olhos se curvando um pouco.</p><p>Jaemin fez Jeno se deitar na cama, colocando travesseiros embaixo dos seus quadris para deixá-lo em uma boa posição. Enquanto Jaemin procurava por lubrificante e reclamava baixinho enquanto ele mexia na sua cômoda, Renjun subiu na cama e se aproximou de Jeno devagar, apoiando-se nos cotovelos</p><p>Era diferente. Não era a primeira vez que eles tinham se encontrado numa posição semelhante, aberto e exposto na cama, mas dessa vez <em>era diferente.</em> Aquilo não ia acabar só com um vibrador ou uma punheta rápida — ia ser algo a mais. Algo pelo qual Renjun ansiava há muito tempo e ele sabia que os outros queriam tanto quanto ele.</p><p>Jeno o fitava com um olhar ardente, seu rosto já ruborizando com o pouco que tinha acontecido. E Renjun era muito fraco com aquilo, com Jeno o olhando daquele jeito e com a boca vermelha, então Renjun roubou um beijo rápido dele porque ele podia, os seus lábios se curvando para cima quando Jeno entrelaçou os seus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxou para um outro beijo.</p><p>— Tudo bem? — Jeno sussurrou, sua respiração roçando a sua pele.</p><p>Renjun assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo um barulho afirmativo, e lambeu sobre os lábios de Jeno até que ele os partiu.</p><p>— Ah, finalmente — Jaemin falou, a cama balançando com o peso dele se assentando sobre ela. — Vamos, Jen, abre as pernas. Mais.</p><p>Renjun estava muito ocupado para ver e ajudar, beijando Jeno e lambendo dentro de sua boca, chupando a sua língua como ele gostava, até que Jeno quebrou o beijo para inspirar fundo. Renjun aproveitou o momento para olhar para o lado; ele viu Jaemin ajoelhado entre as pernas de Jeno, movimentando dois dedos dentro dele enquanto sua outra mão fazia carinho na parte interna das coxas de Jeno, seu olhar concentrado em sua mão.</p><p>Renjun depositou um selinho em Jeno e se moveu para perto de Jaemin, olhando de perto o que ele fazia. As coxas de Jeno já estavam ficando vermelhas com o agarrado de Jaemin e com a marca de suas unhas; Jaemin parou de fazer aquilo para lhe passar o lubrificante, sem cessar os movimentos de sua outra mão.</p><p>Renjun melou os seus dedos — como já tinha feito tantas outras vezes — e olhou para cima rápido, vendo que Jeno apoiava a sua cabeça em um braço enquanto os olhava.</p><p>— Três dedos — Jaemin falou e tirou a sua mão, se afastando. Renjun rapidamente assumiu a sua posição.</p><p>Não era diferente do que Renjun já tinha feito antes em si mesmo, mas dessa vez era em Jeno para prepará-lo para o passo seguinte (<em>Finalmente, finalmente, </em>Renjun pensava), e Renjun teve todo o cuidado necessário — porque era em Jeno que o beijava de forma tão doce, Jeno que sempre arranjava uma desculpa para abraçá-los, Jeno que arquejou alto quando Renjun introduziu mais um dedo, contraindo ao redor deles enquanto tentava se acostumar com o tamanho.</p><p>Jaemin distraía Jeno do incômodo com uma mão em seu pau e ocupando a boca dele com a sua. Quando Renjun terminou, Jaemin sorriu para ele e deu uns tapinhas no quadril de Jeno, soltando a sua ereção.</p><p>— Vai, Jen, se afasta — Jaemin falou. — Agora é a sua vez, Injunnie.</p><p>— Mesma posição?</p><p>— Uhum — Jaemin respondeu rápido. — Pelo menos dessa primeira vez.</p><p>Jeno deslizou de cima dos travesseiros e Renjun assumiu o seu lugar, sentindo o seu coração acelerando mais. Jaemin se assentou entre as suas pernas, olhando intensamente para ele.</p><p>— Tudo bem? — Jaemin perguntou. — Tudo ok?</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>Jaemin correu as mãos pelas suas coxas, apertando-as, e deslizou para baixo, arrumando a posição de Renjun em cima dos travesseiros. Ele empurrou as pernas de Renjun para o lado, abrindo-as mais, e pegou o lubrificante de novo, suas mãos reluzindo com o brilho do lubrificante que ele aquecia entre as suas palmas.</p><p>Renjun mordeu o seu lábio inferior. Jeno quase que parecia conseguir sentir que Renjun começava a ficar um pouco ansioso com o que estava chegando, e começou a depositar beijos em seu corpo, descendo do seu pescoço até o seu abdômen — e aquilo já era o suficiente para distrair Renjun.</p><p>— Ainda tudo bem? — Jaemin perguntou de novo. Renjun conseguia sentir que a mão dele estava perto, bem pertinho, mas ainda <em>não estava lá.</em></p><p>— <em>Jaemin </em>— Renjun reclamou, fazendo um barulhinho baixo. — Só va…</p><p>Ele imediatamente parou de falar, perdendo o fôlego quando Jaemin introduziu o primeiro dedo e Renjun sentiu o incômodo imediato. Ele se forçou a relaxar, respirando fundo, e a boca de Jeno trilhando beijos em seu corpo o ajudou a distrair a sua mente da queimação a cada vez que Jaemin aumentava a quantidade. </p><p>Jaemin tomou o seu tempo, estimulando-o até que Renjun não mais se remexesse por desconforto, e sim por prazer a cada vez que ele roçava a sua próstata, atiçando ainda mais o fogo dentro do seu corpo. Renjun não conseguia segurar alguns dos barulhos que ele fazia por mais que ele tentasse, e ele estava há dois segundos de desistir de tudo e só bater uma para gozar logo quando Jaemin quebrou o silêncio com um:</p><p>— <em>Jen</em>.</p><p>Jeno se afastou. Ele obviamente sabia o que era pra fazer, mas Renjun se viu perdido até que Jeno voltou para o seu lado e rolou um preservativo no seu pau. Renjun respirou fundo quando sentiu a mão de Jeno em seu membro, observando-o enquanto Jeno se ajoelhava ao redor do seu corpo, se inclinando para a frente para se apoiar nos cotovelos ao redor da cabeça de Renjun, depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.</p><p>— Pronto?</p><p>Renjun assentiu com a cabeça. Jeno estava tão perto do seu rosto que Renjun quase conseguia ver o seu reflexo nos olhos dele. Renjun sentiu que Jaemin parou o movimento dos seus dedos, se sentindo vazio no momento em que ele os tirou para fora.</p><p>Jeno ergueu os seus quadris, apoiando-se em só um dos cotovelos quando ele esticou uma mão para trás, segurando a base do pau de Renjun. Jeno começou a descer lentamente pela extensão de seu membro, e Renjun fechou os olhos e exalou forte ao sentir aquilo — algo quente e apertado o envolvendo, capturando-o por inteiro.</p><p>— <em>Jeno </em>— Renjun gemeu baixinho, suas mãos apertando as coxas do garoto com força, os nós dos seus dedos ficando brancos com o aperto.</p><p>Jaemin murmurava algo baixinho e Renjun mal conseguia vê-lo da onde estava, só conseguindo sentir o seu pau sendo abraçado por completo pela presença de Jeno.</p><p>—<em> Devagar</em>, Jen… Faz tempo, você não… — Jaemin começou a falar, mas Jeno não escutou e desceu por completo, grunhindo baixo e voltando a se apoiar nos dois cotovelos.</p><p>Renjun sentia o seu corpo queimando e o seu pau pulsando dentro de Jeno, a vontade de erguer os quadris e impulsionar para dentro daquele lugar quente e apertado, mas Jeno tinha os olhos fechados e cenho levemente franzido, e Renjun se forçou a ficar o imóvel.</p><p>— Jeno?</p><p>— Pera… Um momento…</p><p>A mão de Jaemin voltou e ele introduziu mais um dedo. <em>Quatro</em>. Renjun mordeu seu lábio com força, sendo bombardeado por sensações em todos os lados.</p><p>Jeno tomou o seu tempo para se acostumar, e Renjun tentava reconfortá-lo com beijos em seu rosto, correndo as mãos pelas suas coxas, suas costas, sua cintura. Depois de um tempo, Jeno tentativamente ergueu e abaixou os quadris uma vez, e só aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Renjun xingar alto, contraindo seus músculos ao redor dos dedos de Jaemin.</p><p>Jeno iniciou um ritmo devagar, mantendo ao menos metade do pau de Renjun dentro de si enquanto ele se movia de cima para baixo, coxas tensionando-se com o esforço. Renjun segurou as nádegas de Jeno, cravando as unhas e apertando com força — e Jeno soltou um barulho do fundo da garganta, aumentando a intensidade dos seus movimentos.</p><p>Renjun impulsionava seus quadris para cima, tentando combinar com o ritmo que Jeno ditava. Em cima de si, Jeno respirava alto e pesado, sua boca roçando com a dele, e Renjun sentia sua garganta queimando, mas não tinha ideia de que barulhos estava fazendo.</p><p>O seu pau latejava dentro de Jeno e Renjun não ia conseguir durar muito se continuasse no mesmo ritmo, ainda mais com os dedos de Jaemin dentro de si acertando os melhores lugares. Era bom demais para conseguir se segurar.</p><p>Mas então Jaemin parou e tirou os seus dedos e Renjun fez um barulhinho. Jaemin pousou uma mão na cintura de Jeno, fazendo com que ele também parasse os seus movimentos e Renjun ficasse com o seu pau completamente dentro de Jeno.</p><p>— Injunnie — Jaemin falou, sua voz levemente rouca. Renjun imediatamente soube sobre o que ele ia falar. — Pronto?</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>Renjun tentou se forçar a relaxar quando ele sentiu uma pressão na sua entrada, respirando fundo enquanto Jaemin murmurava palavras reconfortantes e Jeno beijava o seu pescoço, mordendo de leve para distraí-lo. Tudo queimava e era um incômodo maior do que ele estava acostumado com os dedos, mas Jeno fazia um bom trabalho em tirar a sua mente de tudo aquilo quando ele contraía os seus músculos e fazia Renjun perder o fôlego, seu pau latejando dentro de Jeno.</p><p>E então ele entendeu o porquê de eles terem escolhido fazer daquele jeito — Jaemin ia entrando aos pouquinhos, e Jeno o distraía se mexendo devagarinho sobre o seu pau e ocupando sua boca, marcando seu pescoço, sussurrando no seu ouvido.</p><p>Quando Jaemin finalmente adentrou, Renjun inspirou fundo, sentindo o seu peito pesado. Era diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha sentido antes, e ele se sentia totalmente cheio.</p><p>Jeno recomeçou o seu ritmo, seu pau pesado e vermelho entre as suas pernas, esfregando contra o estômago de Renjun, seu pré-gozo escorrendo e melando a pele. Renjun sentia a sua mente leve, respirando pesado contra a boca de Jeno que tentava beijá-lo, mas parecia não lembrar como se fazia isso, e deslizou a sua mão entre o seu corpo e o de Jeno, agarrando o membro dele.</p><p>Jeno grunhiu com o toque e Renjun viu Jaemin inclinando sua cabeça para beijar as costas de Jeno, seguindo o caminho de sua coluna, fazendo Jeno perder o seu ritmo por um segundo até ele retomá-lo com vigor.</p><p>Renjun estava queimando, o calor dentro do seu corpo fora de controle, mas ele não podia parar. Não queria.</p><p>— Jen — Jaemin balbuciou, olhando para Renjun por cima do ombro de Jeno por um segundo até olhar para baixo. — Jen, meu deus. Você toma o pau de Renjun tão bem.</p><p>Jeno soltou outro barulho e apertou com força ao redor de Renjun, fazendo ele morder o lábio para engolir um gemido que queria escapar, tentando dar estocadas mais fortes e mirando naquele canto que fazia Jeno perder o controle. Jeno repousou o seu rosto contra o pescoço de Renjun, totalmente ofegante e tendo barulhinhos arrancados dele com cada movimento.</p><p>Jaemin estava em um ritmo mais devagar do que o Jeno, as suas mãos espalmadas nas nádegas de Jeno, apertando-as até deixar as marcas dos seus dedos, e ajudando a fazer com que ele subisse e descesse sobre o pau de Renjun. E então Jaemin se moveu, fazendo algo com os seus quadris que fez Renjun se remexer e parar os seus movimentos, gemendo alto e tendo sua visão falhar por um segundo.</p><p>— Jaemin, aí, Jaemin — Renjun suplicou, sentindo o seu estômago se contorcer. Ele precisava de <em>mais</em> daquilo. — Jaemin.</p><p>— Hmmm?</p><p>— <em>Jaemin</em>...</p><p>Jaemin pareceu entender o que ele queria dizer, suas estocadas focadas naquele canto, e Renjun tremia, sua mão mal se mexendo no pau de Jeno. Ele precisava usar toda a sua concentração para não parar de mover os seus quadris.</p><p>Ele não ia conseguir aguentar mais.</p><p>— Jeno, Jeno, Jeno — Renjun falou rápido. Jeno mal conseguia pronunciar uma palavra, respiração pesada contra o seu pescoço, somente grunhidos e barulhos ofegantes saindo de sua boca. — Jeno. Eu v…</p><p>Renjun não teve tempo o suficiente para falar. Jeno contraiu ao redor do seu pau com tanta força, mordendo o seu pescoço enquanto ele gozava e sujava o seu estômago e sua mão, que Renjun não conseguiu aguentar o aperto e calor ao redor do seu pau, gozando logo em seguida com um soluço.</p><p>Jeno saiu de cima do seu pau com pernas trêmulas, seu peito e rosto todo vermelho e suado, e Renjun tinha certeza de que ele tinha ido parar em outro plano físico com a força do seu orgasmo, piscando os olhos na direção do teto, sequer sentindo Jeno tirar a camisinha do seu pau e botar para longe.</p><p>Quando o formigamento na ponta dos seus dedos começou a cessar, Renjun percebeu que Jaemin tinha parado. Ele ainda estava completamente dentro dele, mas não se movia mais, esperando Renjun retomar o fôlego.</p><p>Renjun engoliu em seco, forçando sua garganta a funcionar. Jeno voltou para a cama, deitando-se ao seu lado e apoiando a cabeça sobre o seu peito, ainda ofegante.</p><p>Renjun olhou para Jaemin e assentiu. Ele se sentia sensível, mas sabia que ainda aguentava aquilo. Mas Jaemin acariciou as suas coxas, subindo para fazer carinho com a sua mão na sua cintura, nos seus quadris.</p><p>— Jaemin, não pare — Renjun pediu, sentindo que Jaemin ia começar a tirar o seu membro.</p><p>Jaemin ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Injunnie, não tem problema. Eu só v…</p><p>— <em>Jaemin </em>— ele contraiu os músculos, sentindo o pau de Jaemin pulsando dentro de si. — Por favor.</p><p>Jaemin hesitou.</p><p>— Você tem certeza? Não está sensível demais?</p><p>— <em>Jaemin</em>.</p><p>Aquilo foi o suficiente. Jaemin passou as mãos por debaixo das coxas de Renjun, o erguendo mais e melhorando o ângulo, movendo-se nos seus joelhos para se aproximar e recomeçar.</p><p>Renjun gemeu alto quando Jaemin começou a acertar a sua próstata, o barulho de peles batendo sendo algo alto no quarto. Jeno pareceu voltar um pouco à vida com a comoção e beijava de leve a área do pescoço de Renjun, descendo para os seus ombros, os seus movimentos lânguidos e lentos, língua trilhando um percurso quente sobre a sua pele.</p><p>Renjun sentia o seu coração batendo muito rápido e forte, quase como se fosse conseguir pular para fora do seu corpo. Jaemin o preenchia todo, seu pau fazendo com que ele se sentisse tão cheio, e ele o fodia tão bem que Renjun só podia tomar e implorar por mais, mão segurando com força o lençol embaixo do seu corpo.</p><p>Jaemin devia estar perto porque o seu ritmo se tornou mais rápido e Renjun sabia que ele teria marcas nos seus quadris com a força que Jaemin o segurava. Jeno desceu a boca pelo seu ombro, trilhando beijos até chegar em seu peito, lambendo um dos seus mamilos e mordiscando de leve.</p><p>Renjun se surpreendeu com a sensação que invadiu o seu corpo, uma queimação no fundo do seu estômago e ele sentiu o seu pau pulsar, corpo e músculos tensionando com força, sua cabeça leve. Sobre a sua barriga, o seu pau derramou mais gozo, um pouco de líquido se acumulando sobre a pele.</p><p>Com um arquejo, Jaemin deu uma última estocada antes de cessar os seus movimentos, quase caindo para cima do corpo de Renjun, mas se segurando no último segundo enquanto ele gemia baixinho, enchendo a camisinha ao redor do seu membro.</p><p>Renjun respirou fundo, peito subindo e descendo violentamente enquanto ele olhava para o teto, sentindo a sua boca seca e pernas levemente dormentes. Ele ergueu uma mão para os cabelos de Jeno, acariciando-o enquanto Jaemin saía e se livrava do preservativo em pernas trêmulas, cambaleando pelo quarto.</p><p>Jeno apenas se aconchegou mais sobre o seu peito.</p><p>— E aí? — Jaemin falou, depois de ter se limpado e deitado na cama ao seu lado, seu corpo ainda ruborizado. — O que achou?</p><p>Renjun mal tinha forças para falar depois daquilo, um riso escapando de sua garganta.</p><p>— Eu… eu… uau.</p><p>Jeno fez um barulho do fundo da garganta e Renjun pode sentir as vibrações contra o seu próprio peito.</p><p>— Jaem… — a voz de Jeno era rouca. — Você <em>precisa </em>experimentar.</p><p>Jaemin riu de leve.</p><p>— Mas sério — Jaemin falou, afastando o cabelo dos seus olhos. — Foi ok?</p><p>— Jaemin… — Renjun falou, totalmente sério. — Eu não acho que vou conseguir andar na segunda-feira.</p><p>Dessa vez, Jaemin gargalhou e a cama se mexeu com os seus movimentos. Jeno apenas riu baixinho, Renjun sentindo o ar quente que ele exalava batendo na sua pele.</p><p>— Você já está pensando assim? — Jaemin perguntou. — É para ser nesse nível? Ainda é sábado.</p><p>— Ainda bem que você tem dois namorados… — Jeno falou, voz meio abafada pela sua posição. — Quando um não aguentar mais, tem o outro para substituir.</p><p>Eles riram, Renjun rolando os olhos antes de se juntar a eles. Jeno era pesado contra o seu peito, mas era algo reconfortante o ter ali, tão perto de si e confortável, e Renjun não tinha em si de afastá-lo.</p><p>Jaemin se aconchegou no travesseiro, olhos se curvando, e Renjun se inclinou o máximo que conseguiu com Jeno em cima de si, tentando beijar Jaemin. Foi um beijo doce e suave, algo que fazia Renjun sentir o seu coração falhar e enchia o seu corpo com uma sensação leve — ainda mais quando ele conseguia sentir Jaemin sorrindo contra a sua boca.</p><p>— Obrigado — Renjun murmurou, selando seus lábios, rápido. — Melhor do que eu esperava. Com certeza. Eu sei que vocês estavam preocupados em eu aproveitar e… É. Definitivamente.</p><p>Jaemin abriu um sorriso pequeno e o beijou de novo, sua mão correndo pelas costas de Jeno que esfregou o rosto contra o peito de Renjun, confortável demais para se mover.</p><p>— A gente tem o fim de semana inteiro — Jaemin falou, dando um tapa na bunda de Jeno e fazendo com que ele desse um pulo com o impacto. — Vai dar para você experimentar tudo o que você quer.</p><p>— É? — Renjun perguntou rápido, arqueando uma sobrancelha.</p><p>Jaemin hesitou por um segundo, mas então disse:</p><p>— Ahn… sim? — Ele não parecia mais ter tanta certeza no que falava.</p><p>— Ai, meu deus — Jeno murmurou. — Por que agora eu estou sentindo que vai ser <em>eu</em> que não vai conseguir andar depois?</p><p>— Jen — Jaemin falou, beijando Renjun de novo. — Acho que se depender do Injunnie vai ficar todo mundo assim.</p><p>Renjun riu alto, mas ele não negou. Talvez Jaemin não estivesse muito errado sobre isso.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Renjun tinha falado aquilo brincando.</p><p>Ele não esperava que tudo fosse ser levado de maneira tão literal — mas agora ele não tinha mais dúvidas de que, na segunda-feira, ele não ia conseguir andar. Ia ser impossível.</p><p>De quatro na cama, com os joelhos queimando pela fricção com os lençóis e o esforço de ter que aguentar o seu peso, Renjun sentia os seus braços tremendo e ameaçando falhar a qualquer momento.</p><p>Mas Jeno não parecia preocupado com aquilo, não parecia se importar que Renjun estava a dois segundos de cair na cama — Jeno usava uma de suas mãos para segurar uma nádega, puxando-a para o lado, e a outra segurava a base do seu pau, esfregando a cabeça de leve contra a entrada de Renjun.</p><p>— Jeno, para de me provocar— Renjun grunhiu, sentindo os seus músculos se contraindo ao redor de nada.</p><p>Jeno fez um barulho, roçando a extensão de seu membro duro de novo sobre a sua entrada, e Renjun sentiu suas pernas tremerem de leve com a possibilidade de Jeno <em>finalmente</em> fazendo alguma coisa.</p><p>— O quê? — Jeno falou, um tom de brincadeira em sua voz. — O que você quer?</p><p>Renjun bufou, virando a cabeça para o lado, e fitando o garoto por cima do seu ombro, os seus olhos semicerrados. Jeno abriu um sorriso quando trocaram olhares, apertando com força a sua bunda e fazendo Renjun vacilar por um segundo, antes de encontrar as suas palavras:</p><p>— Não vá imitar Jaemin agora — Renjun respondeu, tentando manter a voz calma, mas sabendo que falhava. — Se você não enfiar o seu pau em mim… <em>agora</em>... você vai se arrepender. É sério.</p><p>Jeno soltou uma risadinha, depositando um beijo rápido na base da coluna de Renjun.</p><p>— Eu vou me arrepender, é? — Jeno perguntou, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir com Renjun agindo daquele jeito, tentando parecer sério e centrado quando estava de quatro na cama e tremendo com cada toque que recebia. — Será mesmo?</p><p>— <em>Jeno</em> — A voz de Renjun perdeu toda a atitude que antes tinha, se tornando algo mais manhoso. Ele só queria receber aquilo que tanto pedia. — Por favor.</p><p>Renjun abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o colchão, e respirou fundo. Seu corpo parecia queimar por onde Jeno passava a mão, o seu pau pulsando em busca de um alívio que não vinha. Jeno não era um de ficar provocando até alguém explodir e não aguentar mais — quem gostava de fazer aquilo era Jaemin, de levar o outro ao limite, mas Jeno tinha os seus momentos mais… difíceis.</p><p><em>De não me dar o que eu quero e quando eu quero, </em>Renjun pensou.</p><p>Jeno fez outro barulhinho, as suas duas mãos nas nádegas de Renjun e apertando-as de novo, mas logo quando Renjun puxou ar para reclamar mais uma vez, de mandar que ele fizesse <em>algo</em>, Renjun perdeu o fôlego e quase se engasgou na sua própria saliva ao sentir uma pressão na sua entrada.</p><p>— Respire fundo.</p><p>Renjun tentou obedecer, e quando ele inspirou, Jeno começou a deslizar para dentro sem encontrar quase nenhuma resistência. Renjun suspirou, abaixando o seu tronco e se apoiando nos cotovelos, erguendo ainda mais os quadris para cima quando sentiu o pau duro de Jeno o preenchendo aos poucos.</p><p> — Hmm...</p><p>Jeno iniciou um ritmo lento, seus quadris se movendo com precisão e certeza. Ele deslizou as suas mãos para cima, repousando-as na cintura de Renjun, onde conseguia ajudá-lo a se mover para trás.</p><p>Tudo o que Renjun conseguia sentir era o membro de Jeno pulsando dentro dele, enchendo-o por completo, arrastando por suas paredes e fazendo o seu corpo parecer estar ardendo, um calor assentando-se no fundo do seu estômago. Renjun arqueou as costas, tentando erguer ainda mais os quadris e ter Jeno mais dentro de si, seus músculos queimando com o novo ângulo.</p><p>Os dedos de Jeno seguravam sua cintura com força — sendo apenas novas marcas para as tantas que decoravam o seu corpo desde que aquele fim de semana tinha começado —  e Jeno se moveu um pouco, pressionando naquele canto que Renjun mais queria, fazendo com que ele arfasse baixinho e arqueasse ainda mais as costas, se movendo com mais força para trás, sentindo as coxas de Jeno batendo contra as suas.</p><p>— Jeno, aí — ele arquejou, pegando um travesseiro na sua frente e o dobrando, pressionando o seu rosto contra a superfície macia. — Aí, aí, aí. Não pare.</p><p>O barulho de seus corpos batendo era alto no quarto, sendo acompanhado pelo som molhado do lubrificante a cada vez que Jeno deslizava para fora antes de dar uma nova estocada para dentro, onde tudo o que Renjun podia fazer era gemer baixinho, escutando os sons roucos vindo de Jeno e sua respiração pesada.</p><p>Jeno intensificou o ritmo, pressionando contra sua próstata sem pena, e Renjun mordeu o travesseiro em seus braços, fechando os olhos com força. O seu corpo vibrava com o prazer que inundava o seu corpo, seus músculos tensos com um orgasmo que se aproximava.</p><p>A mão de Jeno fez pressão no final de sua coluna, e Renjun moveu os seus quadris vigorosamente, tendo a sua respiração roubada por cada movimento que Jeno fazia, só conseguindo chamar pelo seu nome, não querendo parar aquilo de jeito nenhum.</p><p>— Injunnie?</p><p>Renjun mal conseguiu levantar o seu rosto do travesseiro, piscando os seus olhos marejados até conseguir focar na figura de Jaemin ao lado da cama, ainda com uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura e água escorrendo de seus cabelos. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo o que saiu foi um gemido quando Jeno pressionou de novo contra a sua próstata, e Renjun deixou a sua cabeça pender contra o travesseiro mais uma vez.</p><p>— Está bom aí? — Jaemin perguntou, um tom de brincadeira em sua voz.</p><p>Ele ergueu o rosto depois, levantando uma mão e puxando o fim da toalha de Jaemin, tentando trazê-lo em sua direção. Jaemin deixou a toalha cair no chão e subiu em cima da cama.</p><p>— Aqui — Renjun falou, empurrando o travesseiro para o lado e abrindo espaço na sua frente. — Venha.</p><p>Jaemin se sentou e Renjun caiu de boca em cima dele, lambendo toda a extensão do seu pau até ele ficar duro e pulsando em sua mão. Renjun chupou ao redor da glande, saliva escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca enquanto ele descia pela extensão do membro de Jaemin, saliva e pré-gozo se misturando sobre a sua língua.</p><p>— Isso mesmo, Injunnie... A-<em>ah</em>... Assim mesmo...</p><p>As mãos de Jaemin corriam pelos seus cabelos, arranhando de leve a sua nuca, e Renjun sentiu lágrimas queimando em seus olhos quando Jeno intensificou o ritmo, suas coxas batendo contra as suas e o seu pau pressionando em todos os cantos que faziam sua mente ficar leve.</p><p>Ele passou a chupar Jaemin com mais vigor, a língua quente percorrendo a extensão do pau à sua frente e tentando engolir tudo o que podia até ele sentir as pernas de Jaemin tremendo de leve, o seu orgasmo chegando rápido e sem controle, e Renjun fez um barulhinho, a vibração fazendo Jaemin soltar um barulho de surpresa e gozar em sua boca sem um aviso prévio.</p><p>Jaemin continuou acariciando os seus cabelos, murmurando coisas que Renjun não conseguia entender. Renjun lambeu o pau em suas mãos até ele ficar limpo e pressionou a sua testa contra o quadril de Jaemin, arfando alto com as estocadas de Jeno. Ele contraiu os músculos quando Jeno apertou a sua bunda com força, finalmente gozando com um suspiro pesado.</p><p>— <em>A-ah… </em> — Renjun choramingou, sentindo o peso de Jeno contra as suas costas e o pau dele pulsando dentro de si, líquido quente escorrendo pelas suas coxas quando Jeno se afastou. O seu próprio pau latejava entre as suas pernas, implorando por um alívio que estava tão perto e não ia demorar para tomá-lo por completo.</p><p>Renjun estava movendo a sua mão para entre o seu corpo e a cama, indo em busca do que ele tanto queria quando Jaemin segurou o seu pulso.</p><p>— Me deixa — ele falou, saindo do seu lugar antes que Renjun conseguisse compreender o que ele tinha dito.</p><p>O peso de Jeno saiu de suas costas e Renjun escutou o barulho de passos ecoando pelo quarto. Ele continuou apoiado nos cotovelos, cabeça abaixada e apoiando a testa no colchão, segurando o lençol com um aperto firme dos seus dedos, tentando ignorar os seus instintos e tocar no seu pau atrás do seu orgasmo.</p><p>Jaemin se assentou atrás dele, a cama se mexendo com o seu peso, e Renjun ia se erguer de novo, ficar de quatro direitinho apesar dos seus joelhos já quase dormentes, mas Jaemin repousou a mão no meio de suas costas e disse:</p><p>— Pode ficar deitado.</p><p>— Que? — Renjun perguntou, meio confuso, tentando olhar por cima do seu ombro, mas Jaemin já estava se abaixando, as mãos ao redor de suas coxas para abrir mais as suas pernas, e Renjun sentiu a língua de Jaemin passando pelas suas coxas, coletando o gozo de Jeno, e chegando na sua entrada, circulando-a.</p><p>Renjun arquejou, os nós dos seus dedos tornando-se brancos com a força do seu aperto no lençol. Ele fechou os olhos, empurrando o seu rosto contra a cama, seu peito ressoando com o barulho de gemidos que eram arrancados dele a cada lambida e chupada que Jaemin fazia, o barulho molhado ecoando alto em seus ouvidos.</p><p>— Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin… — Renjun balbuciava, se engasgando na própria saliva enquanto ele sentia aquela língua quente o penetrando, chupando e lambendo tudo o que estava ao redor.</p><p>As mãos fortes de Jaemin seguravam-no com força e apertavam ao redor de suas coxas, e tudo o que Renjun conseguia fazer era se esfregar contra a cama e mover os seus quadris, dividido entre buscar o seu próprio alívio contra os lençóis ou erguer sua bunda para mais perto do rosto de Jaemin.</p><p>Era muito. Renjun sentia a ponta dos seus dedos formigando, aquele tão familiar aperto no seu estômago, e tudo o que precisou foi sentir a mão de Jaemin deslizando pelo seu corpo até se fechar ao redor de seu pau e Renjun estava gozando sobre a cama com um gemido alto, seu corpo amolecendo logo em seguida.</p><p>Jaemin lambeu mais um pouco, mordiscando uma de suas nádegas uma vez antes de se afastar, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto quando deu um tapinha no outro lado, abaixando os quadris de Renjun até ele estar deitado por completo sobre a cama.</p><p>Renjun sentia o mundo girando ao seu redor, o seu corpo queimando, e as pernas tremendo de leve com o esforço de ter se mantido naquela posição, o coração acelerado contra o peito.</p><p>— Porra, Jaemin — ele murmurou, seu rosto contra a cama e tentando respirando fundo. — Caralho.</p><p>Jaemin soltou uma risada.</p><p>— Ué, não gostou? — ele perguntou, a voz leve e cheia de vida, rindo de novo.</p><p>Renjun bufou. Como ele podia falar qualquer coisa quando sequer conseguia se levantar da cama? Com as suas pernas tremendo a cada vez que ele tentava? Com a sua barriga e os lençóis sujos de novo?</p><p>Ele escolheu ficar em silêncio do que aumentar ainda mais o ego de Jaemin, escutando o outro se movendo pelo quarto enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e se acalmar, seu corpo ainda formigando com os efeitos do seu orgasmo.</p><p>— Vamos, Injunnie, se levante — Jaemin falou, cutucando-o de lado. — Eu preciso trocar os lençóis. <em>De novo.</em></p><p>Renjun se virou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima e se espreguiçou, olhando para Jaemin enquanto falava:</p><p>— Hmm… Você não pode reclamar de nada.</p><p>— Posso sim, ué. Minha casa, minha conta d'água e de energia… — Jaemin começou a falar, enumerando nos dedos e balançando a cabeça. — Nunca tive que lavar tanta coisa quanto vocês estão me fazendo lavar agora.</p><p>Jaemin falava com um tom de voz sério, mas os seus olhos brilhavam e o canto dos seus lábios se curvavam para cima, lutando contra um sorriso. Renjun rolou os olhos e não se moveu da cama, espreguiçando-se mais uma vez.</p><p>Na mesma hora, Jeno entrou no quarto com uma garrafa de água na mão, vestido com o moletom de Jaemin e seus óculos no rosto. Ele entregou a garrafa para Renjun que se sentou, ignorando as mãos de Jaemin que tentavam movê-lo de cima da cama.</p><p>— Você escutou isso, Jen? — Renjun perguntou, dando um gole. Jeno franziu o cenho de leve. — Jaemin tá reclamando de lençol sujo. Eu acho que a gente devia deixá-lo sozinho aqui e ir para outro canto, assim ele não vai mais ter que se preocupar com isso… Mesmo tendo sido ele que chamou a gente para cá e sabia o que ia acontecer… Tsc, tsc.</p><p>Jeno balançou a cabeça, rindo com a provocação de Renjun.</p><p>— Ok. É pra ir arrumar a mochila, então? — ele respondeu brincando.</p><p>Jaemin fez apenas um barulhinho agudo antes de se jogar em cima de Renjun na cama, puxando-o contra o seu peito e o abraçando forte.</p><p>— Não, não, não! Eu não falei nada disso! Não escute ele, Jeno, ele está mentindo!</p><p>Renjun gargalhou, quase derrubando a garrafa em cima da cama, mas conseguindo segurá-la no último segundo, fechando e entregando-a para Jeno. Ele deixou Jaemin se agarrar a ele, olhando para Jeno e rolando os olhos — apesar do sorriso em seu rosto — quando Jaemin começou a imitar uma voz de choro que se transformou numa risada logo em seguida.</p><p>— Não falou nada, né? — Renjun repetiu.</p><p>Jaemin negou com a cabeça, apertando Renjun com força.</p><p>Jeno riu da cena, vendo Renjun fazer uma careta com Jaemin todo meloso em cima dele e fazendo uma voz fofa em seu ouvido, e saiu na direção do armário para buscar um lençol novo.</p><p>— Eu amo lavar roupa — Jaemin falou, a sua voz abafada com os beijinhos que dava no topo da cabeça de Renjun. — Amo usar máquina de lavar e gastar energia e aumentar a conta. Não se preocupem, podem continuar aqui.</p><p>Eles riram e Renjun finalmente conseguiu se livrar de Jaemin, cambaleando para fora da cama e se apoiando na parede até chegar ao banheiro com as suas pernas bambas, deixando os outros dois para lidarem com a limpeza. </p><p>Era a vez deles, afinal.</p><p>Eles fizeram uma pausa durante um período de tempo para recarregar as energias, se hidratar, e encher a barriga com comida.</p><p>Renjun sentia o seu corpo meio dolorido e os músculos tensos; ele não tinha imaginado que um dia teria um problema desses por estar tendo sexo demais, mas a oportunidade que eles tinham agora era boa demais para desperdiçar — com uma casa por um fim de semana, não tinha como gastar muito tempo fazendo nada.</p><p>Ainda assim, eles ficaram assistindo a um filme na sala durante um tempo, mais reclamando das cenas e zoando o roteiro do que realmente assistindo o filme. Mas, quando chegou no meio de noite, o sol já tendo se posto há um bom tempo, voltaram para o quarto de Jaemin com a noção de que aquela era a última noite deles ali.</p><p>No dia seguinte os pais de Jaemin estariam voltando e cada um iria para a sua casa. Não podiam mais ficar sem fazer nada enquanto as horas estavam passando.</p><p>Dessa vez as coisas não se iniciaram de forma lenta e foi se desenvolvendo aos poucos, decidindo quem ia fazer o quê, como era de costume.</p><p>Jeno apenas trocou um olhar com Renjun e sorriu de lado, e Renjun assentiu com a cabeça logo em seguida. Eles tinham conversado rapidamente enquanto Jaemin estava no banho mais cedo e tinham surgindo com uma ideia, planejando algo que Jaemin tinha comentando quase que aleatoriamente uma vez.</p><p>Jeno começou beijando Jaemin com força assim que adentraram o quarto, Jaemin grunhindo quando teve as suas costas encontrando a parte de trás da porta. Renjun respirou fundo com a imagem à sua frente, sentindo a sua boca ficar seca: Jeno beijava Jaemin com vontade, as suas mãos correndo pelo corpo do garoto e deslizando para debaixo da camisa, arrancando-a do corpo de Jaemin e imediatamente indo para o cós de sua calça num ritmo acelerado.</p><p>— Hmmm, pra que tudo isso? — Jaemin perguntou após se separar do beijo, um sorriso gentil se formando em seus lábios. Ele estava terminando de se despir enquanto Jeno tentava fazer o mesmo à sua frente.</p><p>— Não era o que você queria? — Jeno retrucou, cabeça presa na gola da camisa. Jaemin o ajudou a tirar a peça de roupa e apenas respondeu puxando-o de volta para um beijo, andando de costas enquanto agarrado a Jeno até a direção da cama.</p><p>Renjun tinha se livrado de suas roupas primeiro, sentando-se na cama e esperando pelos outros dois, fazendo questão de pegar logo o lubrificante para não perderem tempo procurando por ele depois.</p><p>Jeno empurrou Jaemin sobre a cama, fazendo com que ele caísse sobre ela soltando um barulhinho surpreso. Jaemin olhou de lado para Renjun, o canto da sua boca se curvando, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto as suas sobrancelhas se erguiam. Renjun fez a mesma coisa, tentando segurar o riso ao ver Jeno tentando agir daquela forma, tão neutro e sério quando todos eles sabiam que Jeno era sempre cheio de sorrisos e ternura.</p><p>Mas aquilo era algo que Jaemin queria e todos tinham que agir de certo modo, então Renjun tentou o seu melhor para ficar em silêncio e não estragar o clima, puxando Jaemin pelo braço para distraí-lo enquanto Jeno se livrava do resto de suas roupas.</p><p>Jaemin passou a língua pelo lábio, quase que pulando em cima de Renjun antes de beijá-lo, seu corpo vibrando com a antecipação do que estava por vir, mãos trêmulas contra o rosto de Renjun ao inclinar a sua cabeça para a posição que queria, lambendo dentro de sua boca.</p><p>— Relaxa — Renjun sussurrou contra a boca de Jaemin quando se separaram, correndo as mãos pelo corpo do garoto à sua frente.</p><p>Mas Jaemin apenas balançou a cabeça, murmurando um “<em>Não dá”</em> antes de ocupar a sua boca de novo, movimentos agressivos e rápidos, o coração já acelerado.</p><p>Jeno subiu na cama quando terminou de se despir, chutando a sua calça para longe, e pegou o lubrificante que estava perto de Renjun.</p><p>— Vamos lá, Jeno, acelera aí — Jaemin falou, afastando-se de Renjun de novo e olhando por cima do seu ombro, mexendo a bunda na direção dele e erguendo as sobrancelhas numa provocação silenciosa. Renjun segurou o queixo de Jaemin e o trouxe de volta para colar a sua boca com a dele, engolindo o som de surpresa que Jaemin deixou escapar.</p><p>Jeno expirou fundo, tentando se centrar, e começou a agir. Com o tanto de prática que eles tinham tido nos últimos dias, era fácil fazer aquilo, algo quase metódico. Mesmo assim, Jaemin ainda suspirou quando Jeno começou a pressionar na sua entrada, músculos se contraindo ao redor dos dedos de Jeno enquanto se acostumava com o tamanho.</p><p>Jaemin sempre falava demais e não era diferente agora. Renjun tentava mantê-lo quieto com beijos, trazendo-o de volta à sua direção a cada vez que Jaemin virava a cabeça de lado ou se separava para fazer algum comentário, mas era uma tarefa difícil e frustrante quando Jaemin parecia fazer aquilo a cada segundo.</p><p>— Mete logo o teu pau, Jeno — Jaemin quase que grunhiu, arqueando as costas. Renjun segurou o queixo dele de novo, deslizando a sua boca pelo pescoço até o ombro dele e mordendo com força, fazendo com que Jaemin perdesse a fala momentaneamente, um som rouco ecoando pelo seu peito.</p><p>Mas Jaemin ainda se remexia demais, balançando a bunda e provocando os dois, sua voz brincalhona e leve. Jeno tirou os seus dedos de dentro e apertou de leve a cintura de Jaemin.</p><p>— De quatro.</p><p>Jaemin deu uma risadinha, mas saiu de cima de Renjun e se posicionou na cama, erguendo a bunda na direção de Jeno.</p><p>— Cadê, Jeno? Não sabe fazer mais? Pra que essa demora? — Jaemin provocava, mas o seu olhar era focado em Renjun que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, sem ter se movido. Renjun podia ver o quanto Jaemin ansiava por aquilo e como não conseguia esperar, seu corpo quase que tremendo com a antecipação.</p><p>Jeno mandou um olhar para ele por cima da cabeça de Jaemin, o cenho levemente franzido e sobrancelhas baixas, quase que sorrindo derrotado. Renjun assentiu de leve e se moveu.</p><p>Manter Jaemin sob controle era uma tarefa difícil. Manter Jaemin sob controle quando ele <em>queria algo</em>? Quase impossível.</p><p>Jeno ainda estava tentando ser impassível, mas era algo difícil quando ainda não se era experiente naquilo e quando não se fazia parte de sua natureza.</p><p>— Jeno — Jaemin falou de novo, olhando por cima do ombro, sua voz nada menos do que uma ordem. — <em>Jeno</em>.</p><p>Era simples: Jaemin queria algo e ele queria <em>agora.</em> </p><p>Jaemin finalmente ficou em silêncio quando Jeno o penetrou pela primeira vez, exalando fundo. Mas logo ele encontrou a sua voz de novo e voltava a demandar enquanto se movia contra os quadris de Jeno, franzindo a testa em concentração.</p><p>— Mais, Jeno. Mais forte, mais rápido. <em>Mais.</em></p><p>Renjun finalmente o calou quando se ajoelhou na frente de Jaemin e entrelaçou a sua mão em seus cabelos, segurando com força e guiando o rosto dele na direção do seu pau duro. Jaemin ergueu o olhar, fitando Renjun intensamente por um segundo antes de voltar a sua direção para a sua ereção e começar a chupá-lo com força.</p><p>Jeno mandou um olhar agradecido para ele e Renjun mordeu o seu lábio inferior com força, não conseguindo responder quando sentiu a boca experiente de Jaemin lambendo toda a extensão do seu pau antes de tentar enfiar tudo dentro da sua boca, molhando tudo com uma mistura de saliva e pré-gozo.</p><p>O barulho molhado era ensurdecedor. Jaemin chupava sem vergonha e preocupação, fazendo a maior bagunça enquanto saliva escorria pela sua boca e ele continuava tentando engolir tudo. E Jeno movia seus quadris num ritmo intenso e forte, os sons dos seus corpos batendo ecoando pelo quarto.</p><p>Renjun intensificou o seu aperto nos fios de Jaemin e foi recompensado com um gemido rouco, vibrações ecoando ao redor do seu pau que o fizeram fechar os olhos por um momento, engolindo em seco com força quando Jaemin voltou a engolir o seu pau com gosto.</p><p>Jeno trocou outro olhar com ele e ergueu a mão, hesitando. Renjun assentiu. Jeno deu um tapa tentativo, o barulho ecoando no quarto apesar de não ter sido forte, mas foi o suficiente para Jaemin pausar tudo o que fazia por um segundo, e então gemer de novo, contraindo com força ao redor do pau de Jeno e se afastar de Renjun para falar:</p><p>— Mais forte.</p><p>Jeno ergueu a mão de novo e abaixou. A bunda de Jaemin começava a ficar avermelhada com os impactos, mas Jaemin apenas inclinou a cabeça para baixo e empurrou a sua bunda com mais força contra Jeno.</p><p>— <em>Mais.</em></p><p>Renjun segurou o queixo de Jaemin e ergueu o rosto, trazendo-o de volta para a sua direção.</p><p>— Você ainda está falando demais.</p><p>Jaemin soltou um risinho e ergueu a mão, indo segurar ao redor do quadril de Renjun para se equilibrar e poder voltar a chupá-lo, mas Renjun empurrou a mão dele para baixo e o seu aperto nos cabelos de Jaemin tornou-se mais firme.</p><p>— Abre a boca — Renjun falou.</p><p>Jaemin ergueu uma sobrancelha, língua percorrendo pelo seu lábio, mas uma outra palmada vinda de Jeno foi o suficiente para que ele abrisse a boca com a surpresa e Renjun o puxasse de encontro ao seu pau.</p><p>O ritmo e a força que Jeno usava em suas estocadas era intenso, e ele precisava segurar os quadris de Jaemin com força para mantê-lo no lugar, uma mão abandonando seu lugar nos quadris para desferir outro tapa nas nádegas avermelhadas. Renjun segurava a cabeça de Jaemin com as duas mãos, erguendo-a o suficiente para que ele conseguisse foder a sua boca do jeito que sabia que Jaemin gostava, saliva escorrendo pelo canto do lábio.</p><p>O barulho de tudo aquilo chegava a ser obsceno, das palmadas que ecoavam para os sons dos corpos de Jaemin e Jeno se chocando com cada estocada que Jeno dava, grunhindo baixo e respiração pesada. Quando Renjun deslizava o seu pau muito para dentro, Jaemin se engasgava nele, um barulho molhado saindo de sua boca junto com a saliva que escorria, mas Jaemin não pedia para parar, apenas inclinando mais a cabeça e relaxando a garganta, deixando Renjun fazer o que ele quisesse.</p><p>Jaemin encarava Renjun com os olhos marejados, brilhando com lágrimas que se prendiam em seus cílios, os seus lábios vermelhos e inchados ao redor do pau de Renjun e apenas gemendo quando conseguia, corpo tomado por diversas sensações.</p><p>A boca de Jaemin era quente e apertada ao redor do seu pau, engolindo com vontade e vibrando com cada gemido e grunhido que soltava, e Renjun não tinha mais como aguentar, metendo com força naquela boca, sentindo a língua deslizar pelo seu membro, até que ele puxou os cabelos de Jaemin com força para avisá-lo, e Jaemin gemeu de novo, contraindo sua garganta e engolindo tudo o que Renjun derramou sobre a sua língua.</p><p>Jeno arquejou, seu ritmo falhando por um momento, mas voltando logo em seguida. Renjun tirou o seu pau de dentro da boca e, assim que ele soltou os cabelos de Jaemin e se afastou, Jaemin caiu para a frente com a força das estocadas de Jeno, se apoiando nas mãos e gemendo alto.</p><p>Agora que ele não tinha nada o calando, sua voz era alta com cada gemido que o escapava.</p><p>Renjun se moveu na cama e se aproximou de Jeno. Jeno respirava com força, o seu rosto e corpo vermelho com esforço, seu cenho franzido e lábio preso entre os dentes, peito ressoando com os barulhos que tentava reprimir. Ele mal olhou para Renjun, focado apenas em Jaemin embaixo de si e em não vacilar os seus movimentos, metendo com força e pressionando sem pena contra a próstata de Jaemin.</p><p>Renjun olhou para baixo. A bunda de Jaemin estava com a marca dos dedos de Jeno, da palma da sua mão, nádegas avermelhadas. Renjun não duvidava que devia estar formigando e queimando após tudo aquilo. Ele não sabia exatamente o que Jaemin gostava tanto naquilo, mas era óbvio que era algo bom pela maneira que ele gemia e pedia por mais — e aquilo o deixava curioso.</p><p>Renjun tentativamente deu um tapa, olhando para a pele que ficou marcada pela sua mão, e curiosamente ergueu o olhar para ver a reação que aquilo provocou. Jaemin inclinou a cabeça para baixo, gemendo alto, sua respiração soando alta e ofegante, e Renjun podia ver a entrada de Jaemin praticamente engolindo o pau de Jeno, seu corpo tremendo com cada estocada e passada por sua próstata, os nós dos dedos de Jeno tornando-se brancos com a força do seu aperto ao redor dos quadros de Jaemin.</p><p>— Pode… dar mais forte — Jeno praticamente grunhiu, e Renjun continuou olhando curioso. Ele hesitou, mas desferiu outra palmada, vendo a marca que surgia com o impacto.</p><p>Jaemin gemeu e Jeno xingou baixinho. Quando Renjun olhou para ele, Jeno falou:</p><p>— A cada vez que você bate… ele aperta.</p><p>Jeno parecia já estar no seu limite, suor escorrendo pela sua testa e corpo tenso enquanto metia dentro de Jaemin, franzindo o cenho em concentração. Renjun percebeu que Jaemin parecia ficar mais agitado e fazendo mais barulho a cada vez que ele aumentava a força que usava em sua mão, deixando a bunda dele vermelha e queimando, e ele continuou até que Jaemin gemeu alto e perdeu a força nos braços, caindo de bruços na cama enquanto pulsava ao redor do pau de Jeno.</p><p>Jeno arquejou e xingou, parando os seus movimentos, seu peito subindo e descendo violentamente. Quando ele deslizou para fora, Renjun viu o seu gozo vazando de Jaemin, começando a escorrer pelas coxas trêmulas do garoto. Renjun coletou o líquido branco em seus dedos, correndo a sua mão pela coxa interna de Jaemin e sentindo ele estremecer de baixo do seu toque, arrepios surgindo pelo seu corpo sensível com o arrastar dos dedos.</p><p>Depois que Jaemin se virou e recuperou um pouco do seu fôlego, os seus olhos vermelhos e face corada, ele fez questão de lamber os dedos que Renjun apresentou a sua frente até eles ficarem limpos, sua língua não deixando nada escapar.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>— Do que você gosta tanto nisso? — Renjun perguntou depois, curiosidade dominando o seu tom de voz. — Das palmadas, eu quero dizer.</p><p>Eles estavam deitados na cama, a TV ligada mas ninguém prestava atenção nela, corpos relaxando após tudo o que tinha acontecido. Jeno estava no meio deles, Jaemin deitado ao seu lado e com a cabeça apoiada em cima do seu peito, olhando diretamente para Renjun.</p><p>Antes daquilo, de se deitarem para descansar ao menos um pouco, Renjun e Jeno tinham usado uma loção para massagear Jaemin, para garantir que ele não ficaria cheio de machucados e marcas após todos os tapas. Jaemin riu durante todo o tempo, se remexendo na cama e dizendo que estava com cócegas, fazendo a tarefa ser mais longa do que devia e bem mais difícil.</p><p>— Muita gente gosta — Jaemin respondeu, a sua mão acariciando o peito de Jeno em movimentos circulares aleatórios. — É bem comum isso.</p><p>— É, eu sei. Mas do que <em>você</em> gosta nisso?</p><p>— Não sei. Eu só curto? Sei lá — Jaemin respondeu, meio desinteressado, mas então ele pareceu subitamente despertar, o seu olhar assumindo um brilho diferente e um sorriso surgindo no canto de sua boca. — Por quê? Você acha que é o seu estilo? Tem curiosidade em experimentar?</p><p>Renjun engoliu em seco, sentindo algo quente e pesado se assentar em seu estômago com aquelas palavras. Até Jeno que estava meio distraído, olhando para o teto enquanto fazia carinho nas costas de Jaemin, desceu o seu olhar para observá-lo.</p><p>— Não sei — Renjun admitiu. — Mas você parecia bem… animado. Só fiquei pensando no porquê e se era mesmo bom assim como você fazia parecer ser?</p><p>Jaemin o fitou por uns segundos, mas então perguntou, a sua voz sem o seu tom usual de brincadeira:</p><p>— Você quer tentar?</p><p>Renjun assentiu.</p><p>— Acho que sim.</p><p>Jaemin se levantou do peito de Jeno, se sentando na cama. Os seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso pequeno e ele olhou de soslaio para Jeno.</p><p>— Não olhe para mim! — Jeno falou de imediato, erguendo as mãos. — Eu sou péssimo nisso.</p><p>— Você não é <em>péssimo</em> — Jaemin respondeu, frisando bem a última palavra enquanto dava uns tapinhas de leve sobre o peito de Jeno. — Só é iniciante. E, honestamente, Jen? Um pouco mais de prática e você vai estar ótimo em dar umas palmadas aí... agora só é estranho ver você todo sério e tentando ser malvado — Jaemin riu alto e Renjun concordou com a cabeça, rindo em silêncio.</p><p>Jeno deu de ombros e abriu um pequeno sorriso.</p><p>Jaemin inclinou a sua cabeça um pouco para o lado, fitando Renjun.</p><p>— Será a sua primeira vez, né?</p><p>— Se vocês não fizeram nada comigo enquanto eu dormia, então sim — Renjun respondeu, meio resmungando. — Eu não sei por que você ainda pergunta essas coisas antes de tudo. Se não foi com vocês então nunca fiz nada disso.</p><p>— Nunca se sabe — Jaemin falou, dando de ombros. — Ok, ok. Vamos ver… — Ele olhou ao redor da cama, e de Jeno para Renjun, quase fazendo um bico com a boca enquanto pensava profundamente. — Jeno, sente aí — disse, apontando para a cabeceira da cama —, e Injunnie…</p><p>— Ficar sobre o colo dele?</p><p>— Não, não.</p><p>— Não? — Renjun perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Mas normalmente não é nessa posição?</p><p>Jaemin balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Hmm, sim, mas… vamos ver agora diferente. Fique aí entre as pernas de Jeno.</p><p>Jeno se arrumou, encostando suas costas contra a cabeceira, e Renjun afastou as pernas de Jeno para fazer espaço para ele entre elas. Ele se virou e olhou para Jaemin, meio confuso:</p><p>— E agora?</p><p>— Agora se distraia aí com ele. Ah! Mas fiquei meio deitado que é melhor.</p><p>Renjun exalou profundamente e se deitou de bruços, apoiando nos cotovelos enquanto passava as mãos pelas pernas de Jeno, seu rosto próximo do pau meio-duro do garoto que começava a demonstrar interesse com a situação, ar quente sendo soprado perto dele.</p><p>— E aí? — Renjun perguntou de novo, virando a cabeça para trás e tentar ver o que Jaemin fazia.</p><p>Jaemin continuava sentado no fim da cama, uma perna para fora dela, como se estivesse prestes a se levantar.</p><p>— O quê? — ele respondeu. — Eu não vou fazer nada agora, Injunnie. Tem que ser surpresa ou não tem graça.</p><p>Renjun não fez um bico, mas chegou muito perto, franzindo o cenho enquanto voltava sua cabeça para a frente, olhando para Jeno.</p><p>— Não olhe assim para mim — Jeno falou, um riso o escapando logo em seguida. — Eu não fiz nada. É culpa dele — ele apontou para um lugar por cima do ombro de Renjun, e Renjun tinha certeza que Jaemin devia estar sorrindo no momento, daquele jeito que sempre fazia quando conseguia algo que queria.</p><p>Bem. Se não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, então Renjun devia aproveitar o momento e esperar Jaemin agir a fim de satisfazer a sua curiosidade, certo?</p><p>Ele correu as unhas pelo abdômen definido de Jeno, sentindo os músculos saltando debaixo do seu toque. Jeno inspirou fundo com aquilo, corpo tensionando-se momentaneamente, e Renjun sorriu, olhando de novo para Jeno e mordendo o seu lábio.</p><p>— Jaem — Jeno começou a falar, a sua voz meio tentativa. — Eu acho que estou em desvantagem aqui.</p><p>Renjun riu, dando um beijinho perto do seu pau meio-duro, passando a língua próximo à base dele.</p><p>— Desvantagem? — Jaemin questionou, tom leve. Renjun escutou a voz de Jaemin soando atrás dele, como se não tivesse ainda se movido. — Você chama <em>isso</em> de desvantagem? Ser chupado por Injunnie?</p><p>Renjun queria se virar e fazer uma careta na direção de Jaemin, falar alguma coisa para provocá-lo, mas a antecipação pelo o que ia acontecer corria pelas suas veias e Renjun tentou fazer as coisas direito, assim como Jaemin havia instruído. Então ele continuou no seu lugar, pacientemente esperando enquanto se distraía com Jeno à sua frente.</p><p>— Onde você aprendeu isso, Jaem? — Renjun perguntou, em meio aos beijos que ele trilhava sobre abdômen de Jeno, suas mãos correndo pela cintura e quadris de Jeno. — A fazer as coisas assim?</p><p>Jaemin fez um barulho pensativo e, então, disse:</p><p>— Nenhum lugar. Estou só improvisando agora com vocês.</p><p>Renjun parou por um momento, erguendo o seu rosto e olhou para Jeno.</p><p>— Ai, meu deus — o seu tom era meio exasperado, mas leve. Renjun não esperava que Jaemin fosse um dominador com 50 anos de experiência, com uma masmorra debaixo de sua casa, e sabendo lidar com toda situação que lhe aparecesse, mas também não contava com a ideia de Jaemin estar tentando aquilo pela primeira vez. — Vocês dois nunca fizeram isso antes?</p><p>— Tipo, a gente tentou? Por uns cinco segundos? Mas eu não curto isso, quem gosta é ele — Jeno falou, apontando para Jaemin. — Então eu só faço o que ele pede e a gente tenta se virar do jeito que dá. Aí ele nunca fez isso em outra pessoa antes.</p><p>Jaemin fez um barulhinho.</p><p>— Vocês estão acabando o clima que mal existe agora… Injunnie, vá chupar Jeno ou algo assim e relaxe; eu não quero que você acabe se machucando porque seu corpo estava muito tenso ou sei lá. Jeno, faça <em>algo.</em></p><p>Renjun e Jeno trocaram um olhar, rolando os olhos com graça e com sorrisos querendo aparecer em seus rostos — mas eles tentaram segurá-los para não acabar ainda mais com a situação.</p><p>Era óbvio que Jaemin estava querendo que Renjun aproveitasse o momento e estava tentando criar um clima entre eles, mas todos estavam meio distraídos e rindo demais para ser algo sensual e intenso como Jaemin provavelmente imaginava que seria em sua cabeça.</p><p>Jeno pousou a mão sobre o topo da cabeça de Renjun, seus dedos correndo pelos fios e afastando-os de sua testa, para longe dos olhos. Renjun lambeu os lábios ao sentir o toque; era algo automático agora — quase sempre que ele estava de joelhos ou de bruços e alguém repousava a mão na sua cabeça, era para guiá-lo na direção de algum pau a ser chupado.</p><p>E Renjun se preparou para aquilo, para ter a sua cabeça abaixada, mas Jeno não moveu a mão ou fez pressão com ela para guiá-lo — ele apenas correu os seus dedos sobre o seu cabelo e continuou o olhando de forma gentil e calorosa.</p><p>Renjun se remexeu na cama, arrumando sua posição um pouquinho melhor, e começou a trilhar beijos do abdômen definido de Jeno até a base do seu pau, segurando a base com uma mão e passando a língua pelo seu comprimento.</p><p>Se Jeno não ia tomar a iniciativa agora, Renjun não ia ficar esperando por ele.</p><p>— R-renjun? — Jeno fez um barulhinho de surpresa, mas não o afastou para longe, seus dedos apertando os fios com mais força por um segundo.</p><p>— Hmm? — Renjun ergueu os olhos, encarando Jeno enquanto chupava ao redor da glande, língua passando pela fenda antes de coletar o pré-gozo na ponta com a sua língua. Ele viu Jeno engolindo em seco, o seu olhar fixo e pesado sobre ele, mas a sua mão ainda parada no topo de sua cabeça.</p><p>Renjun não desviou o olhar quando passou a língua de novo pelo seu pau que endurecia rapidamente debaixo da sua língua, pulsando dentro de sua boca, o gosto de Jeno preenchendo todo os seus sentidos.</p><p>E, então, Renjun sentiu Jaemin dar uma palmada na sua bunda, a sensação repentina de ardor e o impacto fazendo com que ele desse um pulo na cama, soltando o pau de Jeno com um barulho de surpresa, e se virando para trás assustado, os seus olhos arregalados.</p><p>— Renjun… — Jaemin falou, tom de reprovação. Ele estava mais próximo dele, sua mão erguida descendo até repousar sobre a cama. — Não se vira.</p><p>— Desculpa se foi minha reação com algo assim?! — Renjun retrucou, sentindo o seu rosto queimar pela sua reação enquanto se abaixava e voltava para a sua posição original, vendo Jeno tentar morder um sorriso e falhando. — Mas… Não tão forte. Parece que você está com raiva e descontando em mim, sei lá.</p><p>— Não foi forte… — Jaemin murmurou baixinho, mas ele esfregou a pele onde tinha estapeado, ajudando Renjun a se livrar da sensação de queimação.</p><p>Renjun colocou a mão ao redor do pênis de Jeno, tendo tempo de movimentar a sua mão só uma vez antes de Jaemin dar outro tapa — bem mais leve do que o outro, mas, ainda assim, Renjun deu um pulo ao sentir a mão dele e quase caiu em cima de Jeno, soltando um barulho agudo.</p><p>Dessa vez Jeno não aguentou e riu alto, segurando Renjun pelos ombros e o erguendo, seu corpo se mexendo com a força das suas risadas.</p><p>— Ahn… Você ainda quer continuar? — Jaemin perguntou. Ele tentava manter a voz neutra, mas Renjun conseguia ouvir claramente o tom de brincadeira que ele tentava segurar.</p><p>Renjun grunhiu baixinho. Ele estava com vergonha pela sua reação, mas queria ir a fundo e descobrir aquilo que Jaemin gostava tanto. Não era tão ruim assim — ele só não estava acostumado com tudo e não conseguia evitar que seu corpo se exaltasse a cada vez que sentia o impacto da mão de Jaemin.</p><p>— Sim — ele respondeu, respirando fundo e se abaixando de novo. — Continue, Jaem.</p><p>Jeno correu a mão pelos seus cabelos e Renjun se deixou ser abaixado, beijando a glande e passando a língua pelo lado do pau de Jeno, traçando o caminho de uma veia, e usando a sua saliva para facilitar o mover de sua mão.</p><p>Jaemin demorou mais dessa vez. Renjun estava começando a relaxar, focado na tarefa à sua frente, a sua boca tentando se acostumar com o tamanho do pau de Jeno que ele tentava engolir, quando Jaemin deu outro tapinha. Dessa vez Renjun não pulou tanto quanto as outras, mas ainda se remexeu e soltou um barulhinho agudo de surpresa.</p><p>— Você é tão sensível, Injunnie. Eu nem estou fazendo força.</p><p>Jaemin soltou uma risada e Jeno imitou, mordendo seu lábio com força para não estragar ainda mais o clima. Jaemin abaixou a mão mais uma vez, com menos tempo de intervalo, e Renjun fez a mesma coisa — um barulho e um pulo. Ele se sentia envergonhado, seu rosto queimando enquanto tinha os seus lábios ao redor do pau de Jeno e não ergueu o olhar para ele, mesmo quando sentiu a mão de Jeno tocando embaixo do seu queixo.</p><p>— Ai, meu deus, Renjun. A sua reação é muito fofa toda vez.</p><p>Renjun bufou, franzindo o cenho. A última coisa que ele esperava ouvir era que ele "era fofo" quando estava chupando alguém e tinha a sua bunda sendo estapeada por outra pessoa.</p><p>Jaemin apertou as nádegas de Renjun, marcando a pele suave com a impressão dos seus dedos. A cada vez que ele abaixava a mão, Renjun saltava de leve, um gemido baixinho saindo dele, mesmo que a maior parte fosse abafado pela sua boca no pau de Jeno.</p><p>Jaemin ainda soltava um risinho, toda vez que Renjun se surpreendia e pulava de leve, e Jaemin colocava as mãos ao redor da cintura de Renjun e empurrava o seu corpo para baixo de novo, voltando para a posição. Mas Jeno não ria mais tanto assim — diferente de Jaemin, ele mordia o seu lábio com força e segurava a nuca de Renjun, exalando com força a cada vez que Renjun engolia ao redor do seu membro.</p><p>Renjun afastou a sua boca de Jeno depois que Jaemin deu outra palmada, gemendo contra a coxa de Jeno e apertando de leve a perna dele. Ele sentia o local onde Jaemin tinha batido queimando, a pele formigando, e agora achava que conseguia entender um pouco mais o porquê de Jaemin gostar tanto daquilo, sentindo o nó dentro do seu estômago apertar mais ainda com a passagem do tempo e a cada vez que Jaemin abaixava a mão.</p><p>Ele ergueu mais a bunda, encostando de lado o seu rosto contra a perna de Jeno, mordendo o seu lábio inferior com força quando escutou o barulho ecoando em seus ouvidos e o formigamento que logo seguiu. Jeno corria os dedos pelos seus cabelos, arranhando de leve a sua nuca e fazendo Renjun estremecer.</p><p>— Injunnie — Jaemin falou. Ele abaixou a mão outra vez e riu quando Renjun soltou outro barulhinho, contraindo os músculos. — Não tem como. Você é <em>muito</em> fofo.</p><p>Renjun mexeu a bunda, inquieto, e Jaemin deu outra palmada. Outro som agudo saiu de sua garganta, fazendo ele pigarrear depois e piscar várias vezes com força.</p><p>— Olha só — Jaemin disse. — Toda vez você pula e faz esses barulhinhos.</p><p>— Junnie — Jeno falou.</p><p>A mão de Jeno parecia ser algo pesado contra a sua nuca. Renjun ergueu o olhar, encontrando com o de Jeno, e lambeu os lábios. Ele foi guiado de volta ao pau dele e voltou a chupá-lo, se arrumando na cama de barriga para baixo, seu próprio membro pulsando entre seu estômago e a cama.</p><p>Era impossível segurar seus sons assim, sentindo as mãos de Jaemin que, em um momento eram suaves e acariciavam o seu corpo, só para, então, trazerem aquela ardência que fazia o seu estômago se apertar e calor espalhar por todo o seu ser. Ele mais deixava Jeno dentro da sua boca, sentindo o peso de seu pau sobre a sua língua sem fazer nada do que propriamente o chupava, ocupado demais gemendo a cada vez que sentia a mão de Jaemin estalar contra a sua pele.</p><p>— Você acha que consegue gozar assim, Injunnie? — Jaemin perguntou, as suas mãos roçando no final da sua coluna, descendo até massagear as suas nádegas. — Só com isso?</p><p>Renjun grunhiu baixinho e assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a mexer a sua boca e tendo os seus movimentos serem guiados pela mão de Jeno em sua nuca, engolindo ao redor do pau dele o máximo que conseguia, tentando levá-lo ao ápice antes que ele próprio chegasse ao dele.</p><p>Jeno não tinha muito como aguentar quando Renjun estava daquele jeito: aberto e vulnerável, lambendo e chupando o seu pau como se fosse a única coisa que o deixasse vivo no momento, seu rosto corado e olhos marejados o encarando com força, vibrando ao redor do seu membro a cada vez que gemia quando Jaemin lhe dava uma palmada. Ele segurou com força os cabelos em sua mão, em um aviso e uma tentativa de tirá-lo de cima do seu pau caso fosse o que Renjun quisesse, mas Renjun apenas continuou chupando, sua língua passando por toda a extensão, e Jeno gozou em sua boca com um som quebrado vindo do fundo do seu peito, repousando todo o peso do seu corpo contra a cabeceira da cama enquanto respirava fundo.</p><p>Renjun engoliu tudo o que conseguiu, tirando o pau de Jeno de sua boca e passando a mão pelo seu queixo, limpando. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, arfando contra o quadril de Jeno quanto sentiu mais uma vez a mão de Jaemin, seu corpo estremecendo com o impacto.</p><p>— Injunnie… — Jaemin começou a falar algo, mas Renjun não conseguiu escutar o que era porque Jaemin deslizou um dedo sobre a sua entrada, fazendo pressão sobre ela, e somente isso foi o suficiente para que Renjun gemesse de novo e caísse sobre Jeno, sujando o lençol embaixo dele.</p><p>Seu corpo tremia com os efeitos do seu orgasmo, seus pulmões violentamente puxando ar para dentro enquanto ele tentava centrar a sua mente para conseguir formar uma sentença coerente, sentindo os dedos de Jeno correndo pelos seus cabelos e fazendo carinho.</p><p>— Jaeminnie — ele murmurou após um tempo, erguendo seu rosto do quadril de Jeno o suficiente para virar e conseguir ver o garoto, seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso de lado antes que ele falasse —, você vai precisar lavar os lençóis de novo.</p><p>Jaemin o encarou durante uns bons segundos e então respirou fundo, olhando exasperado para o teto.</p><p>Jeno soltou uma risada e bateu no seu peito, sinalizando para Jaemin se mover.</p><p>— Venha aqui, Jaem — ele disse. — E você não precisa sujar ainda mais as coisas.</p><p>Jeno já estava abrindo a sua boca antes que Jaemin sequer tivesse se sentado em cima do seu peito, e Renjun se moveu na cama, indo um pouco para cima para não perder a visão de Jeno engolindo o pau de Jaemin como ninguém mais conseguia fazer, chupando com tanta intensidade que não demorou muito para que Jaemin gozasse, xingando alto quando Jeno passou a mão pela suas nádegas e foi apertá-las.</p><p>— Não — Jaemin disse, inclinando para baixo e lambendo o canto da boca de Jeno. — Ninguém pode tocar na minha bunda hoje. Sensível demais.</p><p>— E amanhã?</p><p>Jaemin riu, mas ele balançou a cabeça, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Jeno e olhando para o lado, fixando em Renjun.</p><p>— Amanhã pode.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Quando Renjun acordou, a primeira coisa que ele viu após abrir os olhos foi a parte de trás da cabeça de Jaemin.</p><p>Ele piscou, esfregando os seus olhos com força, e bocejou alto, espreguiçando-se. Um grunhido escapou de sua garganta quando ele sentiu os seus músculos relaxando.</p><p>A cortina não tinha sido fechada por completo, e a pouca luz do sol que entrava pelo espaço existente iluminava o quarto com um brilho dourado.</p><p>Era a manhã da segunda-feira e os pais de Jaemin logo estariam chegando.</p><p>Renjun tinha a sensação de que o fim de semana tinha passado voando — praticamente num piscar de olhos — e, ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia que tinha aprendido tanta coisa sobre Jeno e Jaemin, de que eles tinham se conectado de uma maneira tão diferente e tão mais forte, de que muito mais tempo do que aqueles poucos dias deviam ter passado.</p><p>Não fazia sentido tudo aquilo ter sido só em um fim de semana.</p><p>Renjun se remexeu na cama, puxando o lençol para baixo do seu queixo e cobrindo o seu corpo nu, mil pensamentos correndo pela sua mente. O seu movimento fez Jaemin virar um pouco a cabeça para o lado, o suficiente para trocar um olhar com ele; Jaemin tinha os olhos semicerrados de alguém recém-acordado, mas já estava com um sorriso grande no rosto.</p><p>— Bom dia — Jaemin falou baixinho, a sua voz soando meio rouca e arrastada, mas ela era acalentadora como sempre e Renjun imediatamente sorriu de volta.</p><p>— Hmm… bom dia — ele respondeu.</p><p>Renjun se moveu um pouco mais para perto de Jaemin, depositando um beijinho na nuca do garoto à sua frente e trilhando a sua boca pelo lado do seu pescoço, sentindo a pele de Jaemin se arrepiando a cada vez que ele movia os lábios para um canto diferente.</p><p>— Seus pais chegam daqui a pouco, né? — Renjun perguntou, entre um beijo atrás da orelha de Jaemin e um no seu ombro, suas mãos roçando a cintura de Jaemin por baixo do lençol.</p><p>— Uhum. Infelizmente.</p><p>Era uma pena que tudo aquilo estava chegando ao fim. Não seria fácil encontrar uma outra oportunidade igual quando todos eles estavam com os horários cheios de coisas para se fazer, mas Renjun sabia que eles iam se virar de alguma maneira. Uma rapidinha entre uma aula e outra, uma fugida rápida de uma festa, ou até mesmo juntar dinheiro para pagar uma noite inteira no motel. </p><p>Eles dariam um jeito.</p><p>Jaemin arqueou o pescoço mais para trás e Renjun marcava aquela pele macia ao seu alcance, mordiscando e chupando até que Jaemin começou a respirar de forma mais profunda, começando a fazer um barulho baixinho e inconscientemente se esfregando para trás no pau meio duro de Renjun.</p><p>Renjun sibilou quando sentiu aquela pressão, os seus quadris se movendo lentamente contra a bunda de Jaemin, se roçando contra ele até que o seu pau estava duro e pulsando entre as nádegas do garoto.</p><p>— A sua bunda já está ok? — Renjun perguntou meio brincando, murmurando contra o pescoço de Jaemin e passando a língua pelo local que tinha acabado de morder.</p><p>Jaemin estremeceu antes de responder:</p><p>— Ahn…? Ah… sim, sim.</p><p>Renjun deslizou a mão pela cintura de Jaemin até descer, espalmando-a em sua bunda antes de pressionar os seus dedos na entrada, fazendo apenas pressão o suficiente para fazer Jaemin arquejar e inclinar-se na direção do seu toque.</p><p>— Injunnie — ele sussurrou. — Não demora. Só mete logo.</p><p>Renjun se afastou e retirou a mão, procurando ao redor da cama o lubrificante que ele tinha certeza de que eles tinham deixado em algum lugar por ali para fácil acesso quando precisassem. Com tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele fim de semana, não fazia sentindo em guardar aquelas coisas quando com certeza iam continuar usando.</p><p>Com toda a comoção acontecendo, Jeno começou a despertar com o barulho e os movimentos deles, Jaemin tentando reclamar baixinho que Renjun estava demorando demais e Renjun erguendo os travesseiros e não encontrando o que ele queria.</p><p>— Gente, o que…? — Jeno começou a falar, mas parou quando viu a cena à sua frente: Jaemin e Renjun sem roupas, rostos meio corados e obviamente no meio de algo. — Renjunnie, aqui — ele falou, meio rindo, pegando o lubrificante debaixo do seu travesseiro e passando para o garoto por cima do corpo de Jaemin.</p><p>Renjun esticou o braço para pegar e voltou para o seu lugar atrás de Jaemin, melando os dedos e fazendo pressão na entrada de Jaemin, aos poucos introduzindo os seus dedos até que ele estivesse movimentando três dígitos dentro de Jaemin num ritmo lento, seu corpo ainda meio sonolento e sem pressa nenhuma no que fazia.</p><p>— Injunnie — Jaemin murmurava, tentando mexer os quadris em um ritmo mais rápido. — Vai logo.</p><p>Jaemin já estava respirando fundo, tendo empurrado o lençol para longe e fora da cama. Ele levantava um pouco as suas pernas para que Renjun pudesse meter melhor os seus dedos dentro dele. </p><p>À sua frente, Jeno trilhava beijos na base do pescoço de Jaemin, a sua mão descendo pelo abdômen do garoto até agarrar o seu pau duro que derramava pré-gozo.</p><p>Renjun usou os seus dedos até que Jaemin começou a se remexer, contraindo forte ao redor dos dígitos e esfregando-se com força para trás, peito se mexendo com força enquanto tentava puxar oxigênio o suficiente para dentro dos seus pulmões.</p><p>Quando ele tirou os seus dedos, Jaemin gemeu baixinho e começou a reclamar de novo, mas parou na mesma hora que Renjun se aproximou mais dele na cama, apoiando o queixo sobre o seu ombro e esfregando a cabeça do seu pau sobre a sua entrada, o lubrificante fazendo o seu pau deslizar sobre a pele sem encontrar resistência.</p><p>Com o queixo apoiado no ombro de Jaemin, Renjun finalmente podia ver Jeno direito; o rosto do garoto estava começando a corar, a ponta das suas orelhas vermelhas, e ele tinha o seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes enquanto sibilava baixinho, roçando o seu pau duro contra o de Jaemin, sua mão num leve aperto ao redor deles enquanto movia-se devagar.</p><p>Quase como se conseguisse sentir o olhar de Renjun sobre ele, Jeno ergueu os seus olhos das ereções que deslizavam em sua mão e abriu um sorriso ao trocar um olhar com Renjun.</p><p>— Ah, oi.</p><p>Renjun deu um sorriso de lado de volta como resposta, mordendo o canto do lábio, e começou a empurrar o seu pau para dentro. Jaemin gemeu baixinho quando sentiu o tamanho lhe invadindo e suas paredes acomodando a extensão do membro de Renjun dentro de si, enchendo-o por completo.</p><p>Jeno mexia a sua mão com mais força e mais rápido, as duas ereções em sua mão roçando, pré-gozo derramando e se misturando na palma de sua mão, fazendo o movimento dela se tornar mais molhado e com menos atrito.</p><p>Sem pressa, Renjun mexia devagar os seus quadris, impulsionando-se contra Jaemin e fazendo questão de deixar o seu pau se arrastar por cada cantinho dentro dele que fazia com que Jaemin fosse a loucura, procurando e pressionando contra a próstata dele. Ele deslizava a sua mão pela cintura e estômago de Jaemin, assentando-se em seu quadril e apertando a pele macia ali.</p><p>— <em>Injunnie.</em></p><p>Jaemin tinha a sua mão na nuca de Jeno, puxando os fios do garoto a cada vez que ele movia a sua mão numa maneira que fazia o seu pau pulsar, pré-gozo se coletando na sua glande e sendo espalhado por sobre os seus membros pela mão de Jeno. Renjun olhava por cima do ombro de Jaemin, observando como Jeno mordia a sua boca vermelha e não desviava mais o seu olhar da sua mão, focado em levar ele e Jaemin a um orgasmo.</p><p>— Ai, meu <em>deus </em>— Jaemin falou, rangendo os dentes após uma pressionada com força em sua próstata e uma torcida da mão de Jeno, suas coxas tremendo. — Eu me sinto uma esposa casada há trinta anos tendo sexo de ladinho assim.</p><p>Renjun soltou uma risada, movendo o seu rosto para conseguir depositar beijos na nuca de Jaemin, claramente vendo a pele se arrepiar a cada vez que ele fazia isso, passando a língua por cima logo depois de provocar com uma leve mordida. Ele gostava daquilo — de ver o poder que ele tinha em Jeno em Jaemin, em ver que ele conseguia fazê-los sentirem tantas coisas quanto eles também faziam com ele próprio.</p><p>— Esse é o seu fetiche? — Jeno perguntou, rindo logo em seguida, sua voz soando meio sem fôlego.</p><p>Jaemin não respondeu com palavras, mas soltou um grunhido quando Renjun aumentou o aperto da sua mão em seu quadril, metendo com mais força dentro dele e sentindo uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo lado do seu pescoço, o nó em seu estômago se tornando algo pesado e forte, fazendo o seu corpo sentir como se estivesse queimando de dentro para fora.</p><p>— Caralho.</p><p>A ideia inicial de Renjun de talvez uma manhã de sexo sem pressa e lânguido tinha sumido de sua mente com a maneira que Jaemin movia os seus quadris, se esfregando com força e de modo intenso contra ele, como se não conseguisse aguentar por muito mais e precisasse imediatamente de algo.</p><p>Jaemin sabia que a sua respiração estava ecoando alta pelo quarto, se misturando com a de Jeno à sua frente que arfava, seu pau movendo contra o dele de forma que o fazia ficar sem fôlego, e aquilo só aumentava mais toda vez que ele puxava os fios da nuca de Jeno, fazendo o garoto hesitar por um segundo com a sua mão e gemer um pouco, sua mão voltando a mexer com mais intensidade depois.</p><p>E então era demais.</p><p>Jaemin sentia o pau de Renjun pulsando dentro de si, sua entrada engolindo-o por inteiro, pressionando em todos os cantos que fazia o seu corpo estremecer — e com a boca de Renjun trilhando beijos ardentes e sua língua passando por sua nuca e pescoço, com a mão grande e quente de Jeno, o pau dele pulsando contra o seu, Jaemin só conseguiu fazer um barulhinho quebrado do fundo da garganta e morder o seu lábio inferior com força antes de gozar.</p><p>— A<em>-ah</em>...</p><p>Os estímulos vindos de ambos os lados eram bons demais para ele conseguir resistir. Ele tentou respirar fundo, mas seu coração batia muito forte e alto para conseguir inspirar demais, e Jaemin sentiu o seu corpo tremendo com tudo o que acontecia e a sensibilidade que corria por todo o seu ser.</p><p>Jeno não aguentou muito logo após isso, sua mão e estômago sujando com a força do orgasmo de Jaemin, o gozo do garoto derramando sobre o seu pau e sentindo o de Jaemin latejando contra o seu. Jeno inclinou a cabeça, apoiando sobre a clavícula de Jaemin, e logo ele gemia uma mistura de nomes, tentando falar algo que ninguém entendeu.</p><p>Renjun continuou com as suas estocadas, grunhindo contra o ouvido de Jaemin quando ele sentiu os músculos sendo contraídos ao redor do seu pau com força, prendendo-o dentro daquele lugar apertado e quente que o envolvia por completo.</p><p>— Vamos, Injunnie, goza logo em mim — Jaemin falou, sua voz meio rouca e quebrada, enquanto esfregava a sua bunda para trás, puxando Jeno pela nuca para perto de si e chupando embaixo do seu queixo. — Me enche todo.</p><p>— <em>J-jaemin</em>...</p><p>Renjun sentiu o seu ritmo fraquejar, engolindo em seco com o modo que Jaemin falava. Ele tirou e deslizou um pouco do seu pau para fora, metendo dentro, e Jaemin contraiu os seus músculos com força ao redor dele de novo, fazendo Renjun quase se engasgar com o calor que subiu por todo o seu corpo. Ele derramou dentro de Jaemin com um barulho alto, a sua mão apertando o quadril dele com força o suficiente para deixar a marca dos seus dedos.</p><p>Jaemin fez um barulhinho satisfeito quando ele sentiu Renjun gozando dentro dele, o líquido quente o preenchendo todo, e ele desceu a sua boca pelo pescoço de Jeno, passando a sua língua e chupando de leve sobre o pomo de adão dele, mordendo o lado do seu pescoço e subindo a sua boca até a orelha dele.</p><p>Quando Renjun se afastou, o seu gozo começou a derramar para fora de Jaemin, escorrendo pelas suas coxas por mais que Jaemin contraísse e tentasse manter dentro de si. Renjun coletou um pouco do que escorreu pelas coxas dele com os seus dedos, empurrando para dentro da entrada de Jaemin e enfiando dois dedos dentro dele.</p><p>— Hmm… — Jaemin suspirou fundo, afastando o seu rosto do pescoço de Jeno. Ele sentia o seu corpo quase que ainda vibrando com os efeitos do seu orgasmo, e os dedos de Renjun dentro de si só fazia o seu corpo tremer ainda mais.</p><p>Jeno soltou um exalado profundo, bocejando alto, e esfregou a mão sobre o lençol de novo. Renjun tirou os seus dedos de novo, passando-os nas costas de Jaemin que fez um barulho de reclamação, e Jaemin pode sentir tudo começando a escorrer de dentro dele mais uma vez. </p><p>— Meu último par de lençóis limpos — ele murmurou com a voz pesada, sentindo o seu corpo quase que flutuar com todas as sensações que havia dentro dele no momento. — O resto ainda está secando.</p><p>Jeno soltou um risinho ao seu lado, se sentando pela primeira vez e procurando os seus óculos na mesinha de cabeceira. Renjun balançou a cabeça, um sorriso pequeno no rosto, e se remexeu na cama, enlaçando Jaemin pela cintura; ele depositou um beijo leve no pescoço de Jaemin — um contraste com a intensidade de antes.</p><p>Se aconchegando no abraço e peito de Renjun, Jaemin abriu os braços e esperou Jeno encontrar os óculos para se juntar a eles. Jeno se moveu rápido, emprensando Jaemin contra o seu torso e o de Renjun para conseguir se inclinar para a frente e roçar os seus lábios contra os de Renjun, sorrindo em meio ao beijo quando Jaemin reclamou que ia ser esmagado.</p><p>— Agora sim — Jeno falou. — Bom dia.</p><p>Renjun soltou um sopro de ar que Jaemin sentiu contra a sua nuca, fazendo um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo.</p><p>— Bom dia, Jen — Renjun respondeu, meio rindo.</p><p>Jaemin esfregou o seu rosto contra o peito de Jeno, puxando-o para mais perto de si apesar de ter reclamado da falta de distância há pouco tempo.</p><p>— Eu não queria que vocês fossem embora logo — ele confessou, a voz meio baixinha. — Mas é melhor isso do que vocês acabarem se encontrando com meus pais sem querer.</p><p>— Ai, meu deus, sim — Jeno falou. — Se eles falassem qualquer coisa eu acho que enfartaria.</p><p>Renjun apenas concordou com um barulhinho.</p><p>Após arrumar tudo (e colocar os lençóis de novo na máquina), não havia mais o que se fazer quando os pais de Jaemin estavam para chegar a qualquer momento. Nenhum deles era ingênuo o suficiente para imaginar que os pais dele não tinham ideia do que havia acontecido quando eles estiveram fora naquele fim de semana, mas, ainda assim, preferiam não ter que encontrá-los logo de cara.</p><p>O carro dos pais de Jaemin tinha ficado em casa, então ele estava dirigindo os outros dois de volta para as suas residências — era o mínimo que ele podia fazer, Renjun pensou. Após tudo o que tinha acontecido, Renjun duvidava que ele fosse conseguir ficar em pé em um ônibus lotado e aguentar toda a viagem até chegar a sua casa.</p><p>Ele se sentia cansado e precisando de umas boas horas de sono profundo; havia músculos em seu corpo que ele nem sabia que existiam antes, mas agora eles doíam após todo o esforço e a exaustão do fim de semana.</p><p>E, mesmo assim, tudo isso não foi o suficiente para parar Renjun de se mover para o banco de trás do carro, ficando emprensado entre o corpo de Jeno e Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin tinha estacionado ainda perto de onde Renjun morava, mas em um lugar totalmente deserto. Apesar das janelas do carro terem uma película escura, a sensação de poderem ser pegos no flagra fazia o sangue pulsar em suas veias, instalando-se um aperto no fundo do estômago que faziam as suas mãos tremularem enquanto tentavam se livrar das roupas necessárias o mais rápido possível.</p><p>— A gente está fazendo isso mesmo? — Jeno perguntou, lambendo os lábios enquanto olhava rápido pela janela.</p><p>— Ai, meu deus.</p><p>Sentado de costas no colo de Jaemin e beijando Jeno, Renjun enlaçou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto à sua frente, estremecendo quando sentiu Jeno passando a língua pelo seu céu da boca. Jaemin apalpava a sua bunda, dedos apertando com força, enquanto usava sua outra mão para puxar para baixo a cueca e calça que Renjun usava, jogando-as no chão do carro.</p><p>Jaemin se livrou das suas roupas rapidamente, mas Jeno estava completamente vestido, distraído com os beijos de Renjun e a mão que acariciava a sua nuca, sua mente focada somente nos lábios que roçavam contra os seus e a língua quente dentro da sua boca que lhe faziam arrepios percorrer pelo corpo.</p><p>Jaemin levou a sua mão à boca, envolvendo os seus dedos com saliva e pressionando contra a entrada de Renjun; com tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias — e até naquela manhã, rapidamente no banheiro, antes de irem embora —, ele não encontrou resistência ao deslizar os seus dedos para dentro, rapidamente estimulando Renjun o suficiente.</p><p>Renjun arquejou alto quando Jaemin aumentou a quantidade de dedos, se separando da boca de Jeno momentaneamente para virar a cabeça para trás e olhar para Jaemin, mexendo a sua bunda contra a mão dele.</p><p>— Jaemin — ele murmurou, sentindo a boca de Jeno trilhando beijos pelo lado do seu rosto até o pescoço, um caminho quente sendo deixado pela sua língua. — Não enrola aí. Por favor.</p><p>— Calma, Injunnie — Jaemin respondeu devagar, olhando para baixo e vendo os seus dedos desaparecendo dentro de Renjun. — A gente tem tempo.</p><p>Renjun inclinou a cabeça para trás, alongando o seu pescoço e dando mais espaço para Jeno beijá-lo e marcá-lo como bem quisesse. Ele apertou os fios da nuca de Jeno quando sentiu que o garoto mordiscou a pele embaixo da sua orelha, passando a língua logo em seguida pelo lugar.</p><p>— Je-<em>jeno...</em></p><p>Era difícil falar e formar frases coerentes quando Jeno o distraía com beijos em seu corpo daquele jeito e Jaemin retirava os seus dedos, circulando a sua entrada e fazendo pressão como se fosse penetrar de novo, mas não os inserindo.</p><p>— A gente não tem tempo — Renjun respondeu, piscando com força e gemendo um pouco quando Jeno mordeu a base do seu pescoço, sorrindo contra a sua pele com as reações que sempre conseguia arrancar dele. Renjun puxou seu cabelo com força e Jeno grunhiu, passando a língua pelo pomo de adão de Renjun e subindo até depositar um beijinho no canto do seu queixo.</p><p>— Hmm… temos sim — Jaemin falou, segurando os quadris de Renjun com força e esfregando o seu pau contra as suas nádegas, deslizando o seu membro sobre aquele lugar que Renjun mais queria que ele penetrasse, fazendo-o contrair os músculos ao redor de nada.</p><p>— É verdade, não temos tempo — disse Jeno, a sua voz meio abafada pelo modo que chupava o pescoço de Renjun; ele se afastava somente o suficiente para falar algo e logo voltava para a sua tarefa, fazendo Renjun soltar um barulhinho a cada vez que chupava com força. — Eu tenho que chegar logo em casa.</p><p>Jaemin reclamou baixinho que aquilo não era justo, mas ele acelerou os seus movimentos e afastou a sua mão completamente de Renjun — mas Renjun não teve tempo de reclamar ou falar alguma coisa, porque logo em seguida Jaemin estava finalmente pressionando a cabeça do seu pau na sua entrada.</p><p>— Hmm<em>… </em>— Renjun deixou um gemido sôfrego escapar quando Jaemin deu uma estocada forte, fazendo Renjun se agarrar com mais força à Jeno, apertando-o contra o seu corpo.</p><p>Era apertado com os três no banco traseiro do carro e tentando se mexer daquela maneira, mas eles faziam funcionar.</p><p>Jaemin não tinha pena e impulsionava com força os seus quadris para cima, segurando a cintura de Renjun enquanto guiava os movimentos do garoto para se encontrarem num ritmo satisfatório. Renjun sentia as suas coxas queimando com o esforço de ficar se mexendo, mas a sensação de poder sentir o pau duro de Jaemin o preenchendo por completo depois que ele deslizava um pouco para fora era bom demais e compensava o ardor que ele sentia em seus músculos.</p><p>Renjun puxou os fios de Jeno e o fez erguer a cabeça para longe do seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo afoito. Dentes se chocavam e Renjun mais respirava contra a boca de Jeno do que realmente o beijava, mas não conseguia fazer outra coisa, não conseguia se focar em uma atividade quando Jaemin o fodia daquele jeito, inclinando o seu corpo um pouco mais para a frente e acertando no lugar em que ele mais queria.</p><p>O barulho dos seus corpos se chocando era alto, mas Renjun só conseguia ouvir a sua própria respiração soando pesada em seus ouvidos e o barulho molhado da boca de Jeno contra a sua, a língua dele o dominando e guiando o ritmo do beijo, chupando o seu lábio e fazendo Renjun estremecer em seus braços.</p><p>— Jeno — ele murmurou baixinho, tentando forçar as palavras a saírem enquanto o seu peito arfava alto com cada roçada do pau de Jaemin contra as suas paredes, sentindo o seu corpo queimando por completo. Jeno desceu de novo para o seu pescoço, focado em marcá-lo e deixá-lo com lembranças do que tinha acontecido.  — <em>Jeno.</em></p><p>Jeno fez um barulhinho, como se perguntasse o que ele queria, e Renjun segurou uma das mãos dele e a guiou para baixo, até encostar na sua ereção. Renjun pode sentir o sorriso que Jeno abriu contra o seu pescoço, a exalada de ar de uma risada silenciosa, mas então Jeno fechava a sua mão ao redor do seu membro e Renjun gemeu de novo quando sentiu a mão quente e grande do garoto o envolvendo.</p><p>— Injunnie — Jaemin falou, voz gasta e pesada. — Olha só isso — ele apertava uma das nádegas de Renjun, deixando Renjun cavalgar sobre o pau invés de impulsionar os seus quadris. — Você toma pau tão bem... E ainda está tão apertado.</p><p>Renjun fechou a mão com força ao redor da nuca de Jeno e o puxou abruptamente ao seu encontro, gemendo contra a boca dele enquanto ouvia o que Jaemin falava. Os seus músculos contraíam ao redor do pau de Jaemin que pulsava ao se movimentar dentro de si.</p><p> — Ele ainda está, Jaem? — Jeno perguntou, trilhando um percurso de beijos pelo lado do pescoço de Renjun. — Mesmo depois de tudo?</p><p>— Olha só.</p><p>Jaemin tomou uma das mãos de Jeno, levando-a até a entrada de Renjun, as mãos deslizando pelas suas costas e descendo até a sua bunda, e Jeno soltou o aperto que tinha ao redor do membro de Renjun.</p><p>Renjun sentiu quando Jaemin parou de se mexer totalmente, e ele se ergueu nos joelhos, pronto para fazer tudo sozinho, mas Jaemin pousou uma mão no quadril de Renjun e ele parou. Jaemin ainda tinha metade do seu pau dentro dele e Renjun esperava por algo, mas então ele sentiu os dedos de Jeno pressionando ao redor de sua entrada, roçando na pele ali perto, e Renjun inclinou a sua cabeça para frente, apoiando o seu rosto no peito de Jeno e inspirando fundo.</p><p>Jeno não penetrou os seus dedos, mas fez pressão ao redor de sua entrada quando Jaemin deu uma estocada e começou a se mexer novamente, e Renjun não conseguiu segurar o gemido que escapou de sua garganta.</p><p>— Ai, meu deus — ele murmurou, respirando fundo, mas não havia oxigênio o suficiente para suprir a sua demanda, e o seu peito movia-se com força. — Ai, meu deus.</p><p>Jeno encostou os seus dedos embaixo do queixo de Renjun e Renjun ergueu a cabeça, sentindo os seus olhos queimando com lágrimas não derramadas enquanto mordia o seu lábio inferior com força. Ele sentia o aperto das mãos de Jaemin em sua cintura, o modo como o seu pau o completava de uma maneira que só ele e Jeno conseguia.</p><p>— O que foi, Renjunnie? — Jeno perguntou, suavemente, o canto da sua boca se curvando num sorriso pequeno como se ele não estivesse vendo Renjun à beira de um orgasmo, desesperado por algo.</p><p>— <em>Jeno…</em></p><p>A voz de Renjun soava quebrada, algo vindo do fundo de seu peito, tomada por desejo e aflição. Ele ergueu a sua mão e segurou ao redor do pulso de Jeno, levando-a na direção do seu pau duro de novo, e enlaçou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Jeno quando ele segurou ao redor da base do seu pau.</p><p>O barulho das estocadas de Jaemin era ensurdecedor dentro do carro silencioso, de suas peles batendo uma contra a outra, e as respirações soando mais alta do que o normal — e tudo o que Renjun conseguia fazer era continuar se movendo mesmo com as suas coxas queimando, não querendo que nada daquilo acabasse.</p><p>Jeno movia a sua mão rápido, coletando o pré-gozo que derramava pelo pau de Renjun com os dedos e melando todo o seu membro, não parando de mexer a mão, e Renjun sentia as suas coxas estremecendo ainda mais com aquilo, com todas as sensações o invadindo. Ele conseguia sentir Jaemin beijando o seu ombro — mais arrastando os lábios pela superfície de seu corpo do que chupando a pele —, e Renjun cravou as unhas na nuca de Jeno, movendo os seus quadris em um ritmo mais intenso.</p><p>Ele não ia aguentar muito mais.</p><p>— <em>Jaemin </em>— Renjun praticamente choramingou, agarrando-se à Jeno enquanto tentava se mexer, mas o prazer tomava o seu corpo por completo e fazia aquilo algo difícil. — Minhas pernas… Eu não…</p><p>Jaemin mordeu a junção do seu ombro com o pescoço, passando a sua língua quente pelo local logo em seguida, e Jeno mexeu a sua mão de <em>uma maneira</em> que Renjun não conseguiu mais segurar e—</p><p>—ele caiu sobre o peito de Jeno com um gemido alto, suas pernas tremendo ainda mais e não conseguindo mantê-lo ajoelhado, gozando sobre a mão de Jeno e sujando-a toda.</p><p>Renjun inspirou fundo, sentindo sua bochecha repousando contra o material da camisa de Jeno, seu corpo espasmando de leve com os efeitos do seu orgasmo. Ele ainda estava com Jaemin completamente duro dentro dele, o seu pau latejando contra as suas paredes, mas Jaemin tinha parado de se mover e apenas acariciava os seus quadris com a ponta dos dedos.</p><p>Renjun sabia que não ia conseguir se mexer ali, não ia conseguir ficar de joelhos de novo e continuar, então ele remexeu um pouquinho a sua bunda, contraindo ao redor do pau de Jaemin.</p><p>— Jaem… goza em mim — ele disse, afastando um pouco o seu rosto do torso de Jeno, apoiando o seu queixo sobre o ombro do garoto. — Goza dentro.</p><p>— Renjun… — Jaemin começou a falar, mas Renjun o interrompeu rapidamente:</p><p>— Eu já estou praticamente em casa. Tudo bem. Não vai sujar o carro.</p><p>Jaemin não precisava de mais incentivo do que aquilo. Renjun continuou com o seu queixo apoiado sobre o ombro de Jeno, de olhos fechados e sentindo Jaemin se mover de leve dentro dele, mais se esfregando do que metendo com força como antes. Ele sentiu o seu corpo sendo inclinado para trás e, pelo barulho molhado que escutou depois, sabia que Jeno e Jaemin deviam estar se beijando.</p><p>Não demorou muito mais.</p><p>O aperto da mão de Jaemin em sua cintura aumentou a um ponto de ser quase desconfortável, mas ele fazia barulhinhos contra a boca de Jeno, sua respiração soando meio sôfrega, e logo Renjun sentiu o pau de Jaemin pulsando dentro de si, algo quente o preenchendo em seguida.</p><p>Renjun sabia que tinha que ser rápido. Assim que Jaemin começou a deslizar para fora, Renjun pegou sua cueca do chão do carro e tentou se vestir o mais rápido possível. Era uma tarefa quase impossível colocar sua roupa de volta no banco traseiro de um carro, com outras duas pessoas lá, mas ele tentou ser o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Quando ele terminou, Jaemin ainda estava tentando se vestir, mas sua calça estava de trás para frente e meio presa entre os bancos. Renjun se virou para Jeno e depositou um beijo no canto da sua boca, deslizando a sua mão para baixo e fazendo um pouco de pressão com a palma da sua mão no visível volume duro na calça de Jeno.</p><p>— Você quer que eu te chupe ou algo assim?</p><p>Ele se sentia meio desconfortável em ficar mais tempo naquelas roupas, já sentindo a bagunça que estava se tornando dentro da sua cueca com tudo escorrendo, mas preferia aguentar mais uns minutos daquilo e ter certeza de que todos os seus meninos tinham acabado saciados.</p><p>— Não se preocupe com isso — Jaemin falou antes que Jeno pudesse, conseguindo terminar de se vestir, e deu um beijo rápido na nuca de Renjun. — Jen também vai ganhar algo antes de ser deixado em casa.</p><p>Jeno pareceu bem interessado naquilo, fazendo um barulho de surpresa e arqueando uma sobrancelha, e Renjun soltou um risinho fraco, sentindo a sua garganta seca arranhar.</p><p>— Se você continuar falando isso eu não vou querer ir embora.</p><p>— Você aguenta mais? — Jaemin perguntou, um leve tom de provocação em sua voz enquanto ele sorria gentilmente.</p><p>Renjun sabia que não aguentaria. Pelo menos não naquele dia. O seu corpo clamava por uma noite de sono inteira e um descanso de atividades mais… intensas. Ele balançou a cabeça e riu quando falou:</p><p>— Grava e manda para mim, então.</p><p>Renjun se virou para o lado e deu um beijo rápido em Jaemin, acariciando a bochecha do garoto por um segundo.</p><p>— Obrigado pelo fim de semana. Te mando a conta do hospital depois.</p><p>Jaemin gargalhou alto e deu um tapinha no seu quadril.</p><p>— Estarei esperando.</p><p>Quando Renjun se virou para o outro lado, Jeno já estava abrindo a porta do carro e saindo, deixando espaço para Renjun se mover. Só em deslizar pelo banco já fazia Renjun fazer uma careta, sentindo a bagunça que estava por debaixo das suas roupas.</p><p>No primeiro passo que ele deu para fora do carro, Renjun sentiu as suas pernas vacilando, e ele se apoiou na lateral do carro, seus joelhos quase cedendo com o seu peso. Jeno imediatamente se moveu, segurando-o pelo braço enquanto ele ria baixinho.</p><p>— Caralho, Renjun — Jaemin falou de dentro do carro, terminando de subir o zíper da sua calça e se aproximando da porta. — Você estava falando sério sobre não andar depois, hein?</p><p>Renjun grunhiu como resposta. Ele aproveitou que Jeno estava perto e o puxou para um beijo de despedida, mordendo o lábio inferior do garoto antes de soltá-lo e tentar ir embora com o máximo de dignidade que ainda restava em seu corpo.</p><p>— Você consegue chegar até a sua casa ok? — Jeno perguntou, seu cenho levemente franzido e seus lábios vermelhos após todos os beijos que eles tinham trocado.</p><p>— Claro que sim — respondeu Renjun, balançando uma mão despreocupado.</p><p>Ele deu mais um passo para a frente e quase caiu, mas recuperou o equilíbrio no mesmo instante, cambaleando mais três passos até parar. Ele se virou na direção do carro e viu que Jeno ainda o olhava da calçada, preparado para segurá-lo caso ele caísse, e Jaemin estava sentado no final do banco, com os pés no chão e chave do carro na mão, ambos com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>— Os meus joelhos e minha coluna estão me matando — Renjun reclamou, franzindo o cenho, mas a seriedade de seu semblante sumiu no mesmo instante. Não se tinha como ficar sério numa situação dessas, e ele logo estava rindo também junto com Jeno e Jaemin. — Eu não consigo andar direito. Ai, meu deus. Eu odeio vocês. </p><p>Jaemin gargalhou de novo quando Renjun deu outro passo, mas Jeno apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto ria, falando:</p><p>— Não foi isso o que você disse ontem.</p><p>Mesmo com uma frase clichê daquelas, Renjun se sentiu corando. Ele rapidamente virou o rosto, balançando a mão mais uma vez.</p><p>— Tanto faz — ele murmurou, apesar do seu coração bater acelerado contra o peito e só aumentar de intensidade com os risos dos outros dois. — Não esqueça de me mandar o vídeo — Ele deu um outro passo, dessa vez tentando ser mais confiante e não hesitar no seu movimento, mas uma faísca de dor percorreu a sua coluna e ele teve que parar por um segundo. — <em>Minha nossa</em>.</p><p>— Exagerado — Jaemin falou, rindo, como se ele não tivesse pedido naquela manhã por uma massagem em suas costas e tinha reclamado o tempo todo sobre uma dor no lado do seu quadril.</p><p>Ao fundo, ele conseguia escutar o barulho das risadas e gritos de despedida enquanto seguia andando até a sua casa. Por mais que os outros rissem e não demonstrassem tanto quanto ele, Renjun sabia que não era o único que estava sofrendo daquele jeito — ainda mais se Jeno também ia <em>receber</em> algo antes de chegar na sua casa.</p><p>Quando ele se virou de novo, já bem mais à frente, era apenas para confirmar se Jeno e Jaemin já haviam ido embora, mas eles ainda estavam lá, parados, observando-o enquanto ele andava. Jaemin ergueu uma mão e acenou, mandando um beijo em sua direção, e Jeno abriu um sorriso grande.</p><p>Renjun sorriu e continuou andando, sentindo o seu coração leve. Ele só podia torcer para que abrisse uma vaga em suas rotinas e outra oportunidade como aquela não demorasse para surgir de novo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>